LECCIONES DE PASION DEL JEQUE
by hachikohina
Summary: Como jeque de Kharastan, Sasuke tenía muchas responsabilidades y poco tiempo para distracciones, ¡especialmente las femeninas! Pero cuando la joven inglesa que estaba a su cuidado anunció que se marchaba a descubrir los placeres occidentales Sasuke supo que si Hinata quería aprender el arte de la seducción, ¡Sería él quien se lo enseñara! 3er libro
1. Chapter 1

**hola mis queridos lectores aquí les traigo una nueva historia es una novela muy bella, a mi me fascina, espero que a ustedes tambien les guste, la historia es de sharon kendrick, toda la historia le pertenece solo cambian los nombres de los protagonistas, sin afan de lucro solo con uno de entretenimiento, espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen reviews. disfruten de la lectura.**

**Lecciones de pasión del jeque**

**RESEÑA:**

_**EL JEQUE NECESITABA UNA ESPOSA Y DEBÍA SER UNA MUJER PURA…**_

_**COMO JEQUE DE KHARASTAN, SASUKE TENÍA MUCHAS RESPONSABILIDADES Y POCO TIEMPO PARA DISTRACCIONES, ¡ESPECIALMENTE LAS FEMENINAS! PERO CUANDO LA JOVEN INGLESA QUE ESTABA A SU CUIDADO ANUNCIÓ QUE SE MARCHABA A DESCUBRIR LOS PLACERES OCCIDENTALES, SASUKE SUPO QUE DEBÍA HACER ALGO. SI HINATA QUERÍA APRENDER EL ARTE DE LA SEDUCCIÓN, ¡SERÍA ÉL QUIEN SE LO ENSEÑARA!**_

_**SASUKE DESEABA A HINATA CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS, PERO NO IBA A DESHONRARLA. COMO JEQUE, DEBÍA CASARSE CON UNA MUJER PURA… QUIZÁ FUERA LA EXCUSA PERFECTA PARA CONVERTIR A HINATA EN SU REINA VIRGEN.**_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

—Sasuke, yo… —hubo una pequeña pausa mientras Hinata luchaba por pronunciar las palabras. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a intentarlo, forzando una sonrisa que más bien pareció haberle partido la cara en dos—. Te dejo —dijo, pero entonces deseó haber contenido esas palabras y se preguntó cómo demonios las había pronunciado de ese modo tan brusco.

Sasuke levantó la vista del documento que estaba leyendo y una chispa de evidente irritación brilló en sus ojos negros. Unos ojos que, según había descrito la prensa, eran fríos, intimidantes o incluso, de acuerdo con las publicaciones más pintorescas, como los ojos de un ágil depredador a punto de atacar a su víctima indefensa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él con impaciencia.

—Yo… —Hinata miró al jeque de piel oscura sentado a su escritorio con su brillante túnica de seda. Apenas la había sentido entrar en la habitación y apenas la estaba mirando ahora… y el que ella se preocupara por cómo se había tomado esas palabras era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo porque obviamente ¡él ni siquiera la había escuchado!—. Que me marcho de Kharastan —terminó de decir con voz ronca.

La frente color aceituna de Sasuke se frunció, ya que estaba demasiado preocupado con algunos asuntos de estado como para haberla oído. Sobre todo, no quería perder el tiempo con las riñas que se producían dentro del palacio. Seguro que ella lo sabía, ¿no?

—Ahora no, Hinata.

¿Ahora no? Si en algún momento Hinata necesitó una confirmación de que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, ahí la tuvo con la brusca respuesta del jeque. Él la habló como si fuera una molesta mosca que hubiera entrado en su gran despacho y a la que estaba a punto de aplastar.

Una luz de sol color ámbar se colaba por la ventana haciendo que la suntuosa habitación pareciera un retablo de puro oro e iluminaba al hombre que estaba sentado en su escritorio como una gloriosa estatua viviente. Como siempre, sólo mirarlo despertó un anhelo en el corazón de Hinata, pero cuanto antes dejara de lado esa costumbre, antes se recuperaría del impacto de su potente encanto. De modo que Hinata intentó ignorar sus atributos físicos y lanzarle una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Entonces cuándo? ¿Cuándo podemos hablar de esto, Sasuke?

—¡Mira! —con gesto impaciente sacudió la mano hacia una pila de documentos que esperaban a que se les pusiera el sello y la firmal real. Junto a ellos, su agenda abierta abarrotada con citas y más citas—. Sabes que hay un asunto de fronteras muy importante que tratar con Maraban y que hay que resolver rápidamente. Además, esta mañana he de darle la bienvenida a un nuevo embajador. ¿Es que no ves que estoy muy ocupado?

—Sí, Sasuke —respondió ella con un suspiro—. Claro que lo veo —le dolió que le hubiera hecho esa pregunta, ¿acaso no sabía que siempre había estado pendiente de él? Tiempo atrás, ella había sido la única que le había prestado verdadera atención a Sasuke, cuando no había sido más que el asesor de confianza del jeque, pero ahora todas las miradas estaban puestas en él.

En el palacio real, y en las arenas del desierto que se extendían más allá de él, era el centro del universo. Ser un rey del desierto era algo irresistible a ojos de todo el mundo. Cuando Sasuke decía «saltad», todo el mundo saltaba y lo hacía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Por supuesto, no siempre había sido así. Sasuke había entrado tarde en el juego de la realeza; ni siquiera había sabido que era el hijo ilegítimo del jeque hasta dos años antes. El viejo gobernante había muerto y a Sasuke lo habían coronado, pasando así de plebeyo a rey en un instante. Y aun así, Sasuke parecía haberse adaptado a su nuevo estatus como un halcón tomando su primer vuelo en solitario por el cielo del desierto.

Su siempre altanera actitud se había refinado, pero ahora había desarrollado un frío desdén hacia los demás. El lado más práctico del carácter de Hinata vio que Sasuke necesitaba mantener las distancias, literalmente, para evitar que nadie se le acercara demasiado y le robara su bien más preciado: el tiempo.

Sin embargo, muy en su interior, ¿no había estado esperando Hinata que, tratándose de ella, el jeque hubiera hecho una excepción? ¿Es que no podía ver que estaba deseando contarle la decisión que había tomado para poder así empezar con su nueva vida, en lugar de vivir como un satélite invisible del rey? ¡No, claro que no podía verlo!

Desde que lo había conocido, Sasuke había sido un hombre dominante, pero desde que había heredado el Reino de Kharastan, su orgullo y su arrogancia no habían conocido límites. Sus deseos siempre eran primordiales, ninguna otra cosa importaba más que lo que el jeque quería, y Hinata había llegado a la desgarradora conclusión de que en su vida ya no había lugar para ella.

Todo había cambiado, los dos habían cambiado. Ya no sentía que perteneciera a ese lugar, a esa tierra en la que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida.

«¿Entonces, cuál es tu sitio?». La pregunta que la había perseguido durante tanto tiempo volvió a presentarse en su cabeza a pesar de haber intentado ignorarla, porque cada vez que pensaba en ello, lo que veía era la aterradora imagen de un gran vacío en su futuro.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke ahora recorrían las páginas de su agenda.

—En mi agenda no aparece ninguna cita para verte —alzó la vista hacia ella—. ¿Concertaste una cita?

En otros tiempos Hinata habría llorado al oír semejante comentario del hombre al que había idolatrado desde que podía recordar. El hombre que efectivamente la había «rescatado», que se había convertido en su tutor legal tras la trágica y repentina muerte de sus padres y que la había permitido quedarse en Kharastan en lugar de tener que volver a Inglaterra. Pero esa nueva y dura actitud hacia ella le hacía más daño de lo que podía imaginar y, aunque intentaba decirse que él estaba siendo razonable, no era fácil.

—No, no he concertado una cita.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente a esa chica? Había pasado de ser una persona con la que él podía hablar y relajarse a ser… alguien que estaba constantemente con los nervios de punta.

—De acuerdo, pero sé breve —dijo impaciente mirando el moderno reloj que contrastaba tanto con la fina túnica de seda que llevaba—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Hinata se preguntó qué diría él si le respondiera: «Me parece que te has convertido en un cerdo arrogante e insufrible». ¿Habría hecho que los guardias se la llevaran acusada de traición?

—Quiero ir a Inglaterra.

—¿Inglaterra? ¿Por qué?

—Porque… —¿por dónde empezar? Por la verdad no, eso lo tenía claro.

«Porque te amo. Llevo años enamorada de ti, Sasuke, y tú nunca te has dignado a mirarme como a una mujer».

No, la verdad le horrorizaría. Hinata no tenía experiencia con los hombres, pero la biblioteca del palacio estaba repleta de la mejor literatura del mundo y había leído demasiadas historias de amor clásicas como para saber que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con el jeque de Kharastan de ojos negros y corazón de acero.

—Porque ya tengo veinticinco.

—No, Hinata. No puedes tener esa edad.

Tiempo atrás, ese comentario podría haberse considerado dulce e incluso divertido, pero ahora era casi como si la hubiera insultado porque el hecho de que desconociera su edad real era igual a que la tratara como si tuviera seis años.

—Creo que si hay alguien que sabe cuántos años tengo, ésa soy yo —dijo dirigiéndose a Su Majestad con sarcasmo.

—Sí. Por supuesto. Veinticinco —repitió él sorprendido y mirándola a los ojos durante un segundo—. ¿Cómo es posible?

Hinata fortaleció su corazón para protegerlo de esa mirada de color ébano; una mirada triste, nostálgica, casi soñadora, como si Sasuke se hubiera perdido en el pasado.

Esa clase de pensamiento era exactamente la prueba de lo sentimental y poco realista que se había vuelto. ¡Como si Sasuke fuera a anhelar los días en los que había sido el asesor del jeque en lugar del propio jeque!

—Los años pasan más deprisa de lo que nos damos cuenta —dijo Hinata con tono resuelto y dándose cuenta de lo remilgado que había sonado su comentario, pero ése era el problema: ella era remilgada. Los años estaban pasando volando y con ellos también su juventud; una juventud que estaba desperdiciando, suspirando por un hombre que nunca se fijaba en ella. Bueno, no al menos del modo en que un hombre se fija en una mujer.

Un día, probablemente en un futuro no muy lejano, Sasuke empezaría a buscar una futura esposa. Una mujer de estirpe kharastaní que pudiera darle unos hijos de pura raza.

—No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre.

—Pero no conoces Inglaterra —objetó Sasuke—. Hace años que no vives allí.

—No desde que estaba en el colegio interno —asintió Hinata—. Y ni siquiera entonces se podría decir que hubiera vivido allí. Que me dejaran salir a la tienda de golosinas que había en el pueblo cada sábado por la mañana para gastarme mi paga no creo que pueda considerarse una inmersión en mi país de origen.

La dura boca de Sasuke se relajó momentáneamente. La conocía desde que era una niña, un tesoro de pelo negro con destellos azulados, como su padre solía llamarla. Y había tenido razón. La risueña y pequeña Hinata los había encandilado a todos.

Sus padres habían sido unos diplomáticos ávidos de conocimientos y experiencias que habían encontrado su final en los traicioneros picos de las montañas de Maraban que hacían frontera al oeste del país. Allí, una calurosa noche de tormenta, su avión y sus sueños se habían estrellado y esparcido en pedazos por la tierra, y la niña de dieciséis años había quedado huérfana.

Tal vez si hubiera sido más pequeña, no habría sido capaz de negarse a regresar a su tierra natal para que la cuidara un pariente lejano. Y si hubiera sido mayor, no habría tenido necesidad de tener a nadie que la protegiera. Pero había necesitado a alguien y él, gran amigo y confidente de su padre, el embajador, había sido nombrado su tutor en el testamento.

Por entonces le sacaba diez años y en un país más liberal que Kharastan habrían surgido preguntas en torno a si sería apropiado que un hombre soltero y fogoso fuera tutor de una adolescente. Pero nadie había formulado esas preguntas. Su reputación en lo que respectaba al honor y al deber era intachable. El mismo había supervisado su educación con mano firme, había sido mucho más estricto que cualquier padre aunque lo cierta era que Hinata nunca le había dado ninguna razón para preocuparse, ni había mostrado el más mínimo atisbo de rebeldía.

Hasta ese momento.

La miró. Estaba cubierta casi completamente por una seda en tono pálido, tal y como dictaba la tradición Kharastaní, de modo que era casi imposible saber cómo era en realidad su figura, aunque a juzgar por los pliegues y la caída de la tela y el perfecto óvalo de su rostro, resultaba fácil reconocer que bajo ese atuendo se escondía una joven saludable y esbelta.

Sólo un mechón de pelo asomaba por debajo del suave encaje plateado que lo cubría y los únicos colores que resaltaban eran el vivo perlado de sus ojos y el rosado brillo natural de sus labios. Por primera vez, Sasuke comenzó a darse cuenta de que se había convertido en una mujer… sin que él si quiera se hubiera fijado.

¿Debería dejarla marchar?

—¿No puedes simplemente tomarte unas vacaciones en Inglaterra? —preguntó irritado—. ¿Y luego volver?

Hinata suspiró. No podía contarle los verdaderos motivos.

—No, Sasuke —dijo pacientemente, consciente de que poca gente le decía «no»—. He estado toda mi vida pasando vacaciones en Inglaterra… si hasta fui a la universidad aquí, en Kumush Ay…

—¡Que tiene una gran reputación por todo el mundo! —La interrumpió con fiero orgullo—. Y que te permitió ser, posiblemente, la única mujer occidental que habla con fluidez en kharastaní. ¡Si hasta lo hablas casi mejor que yo!

—Gracias —Hinata inclinó la cabeza, consciente de que el jeque acababa de hacerle un cumplido y que sería descortés no agradecer el gesto. Pero ése era otro ejemplo de cuánto había cambiado todo desde que Sasuke había pasado a ser miembro de la realeza.

Hubo un tiempo en el que ella habría bromeado con él, o incluso lo habría desafiado para saber quién llevaba razón y quién se equivocaba, pero ya no. Y sabía que, si seguía allí, todo iría a peor.

—No quiero convertirme en una extraña en mi tierra natal, Sasuke. Y si dejo pasar mucho más tiempo acabaré siéndolo. Me convertiré en una de esas personas que sólo conocen su país por vagos recuerdos.

Los ojos de él brillaron cuando asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Sí, los vínculos con nuestra tierra natal son uno de los instintos más fuertes que se conocen en los hombres, porque nos unen a nuestros antepasados y le dan forma a nuestra historia.

Hinata estaba tan furiosa que podría haberle dado una patada al ornamentado escritorio y decirle que no fuera tan pedante, pero eso tampoco lo podía hacer. Tal vez le estaba hablando como si fuera un hombre anciano, pero no se podía negar que lo que había dicho tenía sentido y que, por lo menos, había hablado desde el corazón. Para él, su herencia cultural era de suma importancia y por ello entendería su necesidad de marcharse y buscar sus raíces.

Después de todo, no era culpa de Sasuke que ella hubiera alimentado una fantasía bastante distinta a lo largo de los años sobre el futuro que deseaba compartir con él…

—¿Hinata?

La voz de Sasuke se coló en sus pensamientos y Hinata parpadeó, el corazón le dio un vuelco, tal y como hacía siempre que él pronunciaba su nombre de ese modo tan meloso y encantador.

—¿Sí, Sasuke?

—¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿En Inglaterra?

«Intentar empezar una nueva vida. Hacer las cosas que una mujer de veinticinco años ya habría hecho si no hubiera estado perdiendo el tiempo intentando encajar en un sitio que no le correspondía. Tal vez incluso encontrar un novio».

—Buscaré un trabajo. Hubo una pausa.

—¿Un trabajo? ¿Qué clase de trabajo? —preguntó él con incredulidad.

—Puedo hacer muchas cosas.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Se recostó en la silla, entrelazó sus oscuras manos sobre el brillo sedoso de su túnica y le lanzó una penetrante mirada negra—. ¿Qué, por ejemplo?

—Soy muy buena en labores de organización.

—Eso es cierto —admitió él, ya que ella había estado coordinando funciones de palacio desde que se licenció. No se hacía ningún banquete real sin la intervención de Hinata. Ella evitaba que unos egos delicados entraran en conflicto.

—Y también soy versada en el arte de la diplomacia.

Sasuke podía ver adonde les iba a llevar eso y, al pensar en lo protegida e inocente que era ella, sacudió la cabeza.

—Si crees que vas a poder entrar en un trabajo sin haber realizado ninguna práctica antes, estás equivocada, Hinata —con aire pensativo, tamborileó con un dedo sobre la superficie pulida del escritorio delicadamente tallado—. Pero puedo hablarle a alguien de ti. Tal vez, podría hacer que te instalaras con alguna familia. Sí, ésa sería la mejor solución.

—¿Una familia?

—¿Por qué no? Las chicas lo hacen continuamente.

Chicas, había dicho. No mujeres, sino chicas. ¡Ya era suficiente! Por primera vez en su vida adulta, Hinata miró alrededor de la habitación del palacio de altos techos y no la vio como un lugar amueblado con antigüedades de valor incalculable y resplandecientes lámparas de araña, sino como una especie de jaula. Con la diferencia de que incluso un pájaro enjaulado podía ser visto por los demás, mientras que ella estaba allí escondida como si fuera alguna clase de secreto. Allí evitaban que se viera con hombres y la cubrían de pies a cabeza con túnicas diseñadas para ocultar sus formas de mujer de todas las miradas. Nunca antes se había preocupado por cómo la camuflaba él traje nacional, pero últimamente había estado mirando algunas páginas de moda en Internet con un anhelo que la sorprendía.

—Yo no soy una chi… chica —dijo con la voz temblándole por una emoción que no estaba segura de poder identificar—. Soy una mujer, no una jovencita que trabaja como cuidadora de niños y que necesita que una familia la cuide.

Los ojos de Sasuke quedaron prendidos del repentino temblor de los labios de Hinata y sus pupilas se dilataron, ya que le pareció como si nunca antes los hubiera visto. Parecían pétalos. Provocativos y rosados. ¿Tenía ella alguna idea de lo que unos hombres occidentales podrían hacer al verse frente a semejantes labios? La miró.

—Me sentiría más feliz si supiera que estás en buenas manos —dijo él tercamente.

No era fácil, pero Hinata sabía que tenía que empezar a hacerse valer si quería una vida independiente.

—Pero no se trata de ti, se trata de mí, Sasuke, y de mi vida. Hemos estado centrándonos en la tuya desde que te nombraron jeque, ¿verdad?

Por un momento, él se quedó inmóvil, todos sus instintos estaban alerta ante la presencia de algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, al menos no con Hinata. Unos ojos negros resplandecieron. ¿Estaba atreviéndose a criticarlo? ¿O a decir que no estaba feliz con su vida?

Su boca se acható en una implacable línea de furia que Hinata ya había visto muchas otras veces, aunque no dirigida a ella.

—Bueno, perdóname si te he molestado —dijo él con un tono arrogante que escondió la ira que sentía. ¡Pequeña occidental desagradecida! Él la había acogido en su casa, se había asegurado de que recibía una buena educación y un hogar seguro, y ahora ella estaba tirándole toda esa protección que le había ofrecido a la cara, como haría una niña malcriada.

¡Cuánto le gustaría darle una lección!

Pero mientras sentía la sangre recorriéndole las venas con ardor, Sasuke se levantó de su escritorio, confuso por su propia reacción.

Consciente de que ella lo estaba siguiendo con la mirada, fue hacia la ventana desde donde se podía contemplar la grandiosidad de los jardines del palacio y suspiró. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había tenido la oportunidad de caminar por su perfumado esplendor sin tener ninguna clase de preocupación?

No desde sus últimos días como hombre libre antes de que se anunciara que era el mayor de los tres hijos ilegítimos del difunto jeque y que la corona de Kharastan debía descansar sobre su cabeza.

En muchos aspectos, Sasuke había estado bien preparado para hacer frente a las responsabilidades específicas de un reinado ya que había sido el consejero de confianza del jeque Zahir durante muchos años y estaba bien versado en las intrínsecas costumbres de la corte Kharastaní.

Pero saber algo como consejero era completamente distinto a convertirse en el soberano, y sobre todo, sin previo aviso. Ya en aquel momento, Sasuke había sabido que los cambios no se limitarían simplemente a un cambio de papeles.

Atrás había quedado una posición relajada. De pronto se había visto inmerso en un mundo en el que ya no podía expresar una opinión sin haberla meditado cuidadosamente antes. Porque a sus palabras se les daría la vuelta, se buscaría en ellas un significado no pretendido. Sí, había podido dirigirse a Kahashi, su ayudante, y elevarlo a la posición de asistente del jeque, pero Sasuke aún se sentía como si estuviera a prueba. Como si tuviera que demostrarle a todo el mundo, a su pueblo, al mundo y a sí mismo, que era capaz de asumir esa enorme responsabilidad y ese poder.

Hinata era la única persona a la que no se había molestado en demostrarle nada, pero ahora se estaba produciendo un cambio más y ella quería irse.

Se volvió y la encontró mirándolo con ojos recelosos. Y eso es lo que le hizo ver con más realismo que nunca lo mucho que había cambiado su vida hasta la fecha.

Ella, que nunca lo había mirado con otra cosa que no fuera una aceptación serena y sonriente, lo estaba analizando como si fuera un cruel sultán salido de las páginas de _Las mil y una noches_. Él, Sasuke, ¡que no le había mostrado otra cosa que no fuera amabilidad!

Bueno, ¡que se vaya! ¡Que disfrute de su anónima existencia en Inglaterra!

Sin embargo, transigió y le dio la última oportunidad de recapacitar.

—Se te podría encontrar un empleo en la Embajada Kharastaní —dijo él con aire pensativo.

—Eso… ya lo sé.

Pudo oír su reticencia en esas palabras y, si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona, habría dejado de preguntar… ¡pero se trataba de Hinata!, la misma que de niña le había regalado una cajita cubierta de conchas de mar comprada en un lugar llamado Brighton.

—¿No quieres ayuda? —preguntó con actitud orgullosa.

Hinata vaciló, porque lo último que quería era insultar su honor. Las costumbres kharastaníes eran increíblemente complejas y le había llevado mucho tiempo entender que la posibilidad de una oferta siempre se sugería antes de que se hiciera directamente esa oferta. Por lo tanto, la posibilidad podría ser rechazada y no la oferta en sí misma, asegurándose así que no resultara herido el orgullo de nadie.

—Creo que es mejor si lo hago yo misma. Que haga algo por mí misma por primera vez en mi vida —giró la cara hacia la de él con gesto suplicante, pero los ojos de Sasuke eran fríos—. ¿Podrás entenderlo, Sasuke?

—¡Creo que has olvidado —le reprochó cruelmente —que mi trabajo no consiste en comprender a mis súbditos… y que el de ellos no es sugerirme que lo haga!

Echó los hombros hacia atrás y le dirigió una mirada tan fría que Hinata podría haber llorado, ya que ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado a Sasuke discriminándola por su rango. Y de todos modos, ¿era ella una de sus súbditos? Tal vez sí… técnicamente, al menos.

Una vez más, la asaltó la sensación de estar encerrada y atrapada.

—No, claro que no —respondió bajando la mirada por un momento; no porque se tratara de un gesto de fingida sumisión, sino para que él no viera la furia reflejada en sus ojos. Cuando alzó la vista, ya se había calmado, lo suficiente incluso como para curvar sus labios en una educada y pequeña sonrisa—. En ese caso, haré los preparativos.

—Bien —respondió él con un tono deliberadamente frío antes de levantar su pluma de oro en un gesto que obviamente pretendía hacer que se sintiera ignorada.

Pero Hinata no estaba preparada para que la ignorara de ese modo, ya no. No ahora que Sasuke había demostrado que recompensaba la lealtad y un afecto inquebrantable con… desdén y desprecio.

—Creo que mi padre me dejó algo de dinero en un fideicomiso.

Él la miró, tentado a hacer uso de su poder como fiduciario del patrimonio de su difunto padre. A ver cuánto aguantaba en el mundo si tenía que salir y ganarse la vida como el resto de los mortales. ¡Entonces sí que apreciaría su vida dentro de los muros de palacio!

Pero Sasuke no era tonto y no le negaría a Hinata lo que le pertenecía por derecho, ni tampoco la mantendría en un lugar del que claramente se había cansado. Apenas unos minutos antes él mismo se había sentido atrapado, de modo que, ¿por qué obligar a alguien a sentir lo mismo?

¿Tal vez porque la echaría de menos?

Por un instante, quizá, pero no mucho más. Del mismo modo que podrías echar de menos a tu caballo favorito si te fueras a vivir a la ciudad y allí no pudieras montar. Pero sin duda Hinata visitaría Kharastan de vez en cuando. La vería florecer mientras se aferraba a su nueva vida… tal y como debía ser.

—Sí, Hinata —dijo, sorprendido por el repentino pesar de su voz—. El dinero que tu padre te dejó fue invertido por los asesores financieros del difunto jeque —se detuvo para ver su reacción—. Por lo tanto, esa cantidad que te dejó ha crecido considerablemente —vio cómo sus ojos se abrían de par en par y supo que debía continuar para reprimir cualquier sueño mal infundado que ella estuviera formando—. Eso no significa que ahora seas una mujer rica, sino que gozas de un buen respaldo económico. Te aconsejo que lo gastes con prudencia, con cautela incluso, hasta que estés acostumbrada a manejar dinero.

Hinata lo miró. ¿Qué creía que iba a hacer? ¡Gastarlo en cientos de pares de zapatos o empezar a comprar diamantes?

—Gracias por el consejo —dijo fríamente.

Sasuke se relajó un poco. ¡Así que estaba dispuesta a escucharlo!

—¿Quieres que le diga a alguien que hable contigo… que te guíe e informe sobre las posibilidades de tu presupuesto?

Por un momento Hinata se vio tentada…, pero entonces un aletargado halo de rebeldía surgió. Durante toda su vida, la gente la había guiado y ayudado a tomar decisiones y eso no sucedía con otras personas de su edad. ¿Cuántas otras mujeres de su edad no habían pagado nunca un alquiler, no habían ido a la compra o incluso no se habían preparado la cena? ¿Y cuántas habían recibido la ayuda de los asesores financieros de un palacio?

Además, ¿qué consejo podrían darle que fuera a ser relevante para su nueva vida en Inglaterra? ¡Ni se les ocurriría decirle cómo ahorrar con la factura de la calefacción central!

—Gracias, Sasuke… pero no. Preferiría hacerlo sola.

—Qué testaruda puedes llegar a ser, Hinata —dijo él suavemente.

—No se trata de testarudez, Sasuke… se llama independencia.

Dudó, y entonces le hizo la pregunta, sabiendo que al hacerlo estaba quebrantando el protocolo.

—¿No quieres mi ayuda?

Hinata sacudió la cabeza y al hacerlo sintió su velo deslizarse alrededor de sus hombros. Lo había llevado desde que tenía memoria y pronto se lo quitaría. Llevaría su cabeza descubierta de un modo que allí era considerado indecoroso. Sería libertad en más de un sentido y lo más importante de todo, quería liberarse de esa adoración que le había profesado al jeque.

—Quiero hacerlo a mi manera —debería haber sentido emoción, pero en ese momento lo que sintió fue un temor arremolinándose alrededor de su corazón cuando alzó la vista hacia los duros ojos negros de Sasuke y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, necesitaba su bendición, necesitaba que le asegurara que su decisión no dañaría su amistad, que el afecto perduraría—. Si te parece bien.

Él se encogió de hombros, con deliberado desdén.

—Haz lo que te plazca, Hinata —dijo fríamente y levantó uno de los documentos con los que había estado trabajando en un gesto que claramente decía: «Me desentiendo de ti»—. Pero si no te importa… creo que el asunto ya está zanjado, ¿no te parece? Y resulta que estoy muy ocupado.

Hinata lo miró. La estaba tratando como si fuera una sirvienta a la que estaba diciéndole que se retirara y tuvo que contener su ira y su dolor cuando él prosiguió con su trabajo. Se quedó en silencio y fue hacia sus dependencias con la cabeza bien alta mientras se decía que el modo en que Sasuke había reaccionado a su noticia tras toda una vida de amistad había sido vergonzoso.

Muy bien, le demostraría al jeque, al Gran y Poderoso Sasuke, que podía hacerlo. ¡Iba a salir al mundo y empezaría a vivir la vida que le correspondía!

Pero entonces ¿por qué el corazón pareció pesarle tanto cuando entró en sus suntuosas dependencias y miró a su alrededor? Al delicado mobiliario con incrustaciones y los cuadros cuyos marcos resplandecían con el oro. Al conjunto de libros bellamente encuadernados que había heredado de su padre. Y a la vista de los jardines del palacio, al césped color esmeralda que conducía hasta un rectángulo de agua con una fuente.

En contraste con la brillante plata de la superficie podía ver el naranja y el rosa de las alas de los flamencos, unos pájaros tan fantásticos que casi parecían irreales. A veces los patos salvajes y los gansos aterrizaban allí de camino al ancho Mar de Balsora, y muchas veces Hinata había visto asombro en los rostros de los visitantes occidentales, como si no pudieran imaginarse que existiera tal variedad de vida salvaje en una tierra dominada por el desierto. Pero Kharastan era un lugar de constantes sorpresas; su belleza y su riqueza y complejidad se calaba en tus huesos casi sin que te dieras cuenta, y eso iba a echarlo de menos.

Se alejó de la ventana y fue hacia el grupo de fotografías que tenía sobre el piano. Entre las fotos en blanco y negro de parientes lejanos había una foto de la boda de sus padres y una posterior de los tres juntos riéndose en el Mar de Balsora… poco antes de su muerte.

Sin embargo, sólo una fotografía dominaba su visión y la levantó con el corazón latiéndole aprisa mientras miraba la coronación oficial de Sasuke, con su rostro rígido y decidido bajo el gran peso de su corona y de su destino.

Unas traicioneras lágrimas le cubrieron los ojos y una sensación de extraña aprensión amenazó con arrollarla cuando dejó la foto sobre el piano y se apartó.

**CONTINUARA!**

**ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO, QUE PASARA CUANDO HINATA SE VAYA, SASUKE SE DARA CUENTA DE QUE NO DEBIO DEJARLA IR O NO LE IMPORTARA, ESTO Y MAS NO SE LO PIERDAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS JIJIJI, Y ME DEN SU OPINION SI LES LLAMO LA ATENCION Y QUIEREN QUE LA CONTINUES. REVIEWSSSSS O SI NO LOS CASTIGARE EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA. CUIDENSE MUCHO LES MANDO ABRAZOS SAYONARA.**

**PD: DALE UN LIKE A LA HISTORIA Y SASUKE APARECERA EN TU RECAMARA! KIAAAAA. XD JAJAJA**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPÍTULO DOS ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME HACE MUY FELIZ EL QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QYE SIGAN CONMIGO HASTA EL FINAL, LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK, TODA LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, SIN AFAN DE LUCRO SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DEJEN REVIEWS. DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.**

**Capítulo 2**

No será como te lo imaginas. Y allí la gente te tratará de un modo diferente. Vuelve a mí si alguna vez tienes problemas, Hinata».

Esas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Hinata; las últimas que Sasuke le había dicho antes de que la puerta de la oscura limusina se hubiera cerrado alejándolo de ella. ¿Para siempre? «¡No seas ridícula!», se dijo. Claro que iba a volver a verlo… y además, no había ido hasta Inglaterra y había cambiado de vida simplemente para pasarse el tiempo pensando en Sasuke, ¿verdad?

El problema era que resultaba difícil no pensar en él, no seguir comparando su nueva vida en Inglaterra con la otra tan distinta que había llevado en Kharastan. Después de vivir encerrada en un colegio interno y de su enclaustrada vida en la corte, por primera vez en su vida estaba saboreando la libertad.

Parecía que la libertad tenía un precio…

Tras admitir que tenía suerte por tener ingresos, había empezado a buscar un piso en alquiler. Había rechazado Londres por ser demasiado grande y bullicioso, pero tampoco quería sumirse en la oscuridad en una diminuta aldea inglesa.

Al final se había decidido por Brighton porque era una ciudad costera animada y preciosa y recordaba haber pasado unas vacaciones maravillosas allí cuando había sido pequeña.

Había encontrado un piso junto al paseo marítimo con unas ventanas enormes que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo y que dejaban entrar una impresionante luz. Era uno de los varios que poseía Sai de Havilland, un artista local de gran éxito que sólo le alquilaba sus pisos a gente con «buenas vibraciones». Sabía que un lugar tan sencillo con apenas mobiliario no sería del agrado de la mayoría de la gente, pero era con mucho el más bonito que había visto.

—¡Me lo quedo! —dijo atraída por la luz que bailaba sobre el mar al otro lado de las enormes ventanas.

—No hay cortinas, me temo —dijo él, pasándose por su despeinada mata de pelo unas manos manchadas con tinta china.

—¿Quién necesita cortinas? —comentó Hinata alegremente, pensando que se desnudaría en el baño, que tenía en una gran bañera y una ruidosa cisterna.

—¿Trabajas en Brighton? —preguntó él con curiosidad mientras la veía deslizar los dedos por el borde de la chimenea de mármol.

—No, no tengo trabajo —respondió y entonces, viendo que la curiosidad del hombre aumentó y sin querer presentarse como una pequeña niña rica, lo cual tampoco era, y sabiendo que trabajar era el único modo con el que conocería a gente, le sonrió y dijo:

—Aún no. Voy a empezar a buscar.

—¿A qué te dedicas?

Ahí estaba la gran pregunta. ¿A qué se dedicaba?

—Hablo francés y alemán.

—¿Con fluidez?

—Oh, sí —no iba a decir que también sabía kharastaní. Hinata ya había decidido que no iba a hacer público su pasado, principalmente porque no era justo para Sasuke. Él era poderoso y era un rey, y mientras algunos pensarían que estaba inventándose que lo conocía, otros querrían hacerse amigos suyos por muchas razones. Y ella no podría abusar de su amistad y atreverse a presentarles a esas personas.

¿Amistad?

¡Menuda amistad!

Él no se había molestado en responder a sus e-mails y tampoco había levantado el teléfono ni había agradecido todas las postales que ella le había enviado con un tono deliberadamente alegre, como si estuviera pasándolo de maravilla con su recién adquirida libertad. Como si no estuviera echándolos de menos ni a él ni a su vida en el exótico y complejo país de Kharastan. Pero sí que lo hacía.

Lo echaba todo de menos y con desesperación: los amaneceres color albaricoque y las impactantes puestas de sol, la inhóspita belleza del desierto y el cálido y perfumado aroma de los jardines del palacio. Y para ser sincera… ¿no echaba de menos su estilo de vida tan privilegiado? ¿No se había acostumbrado demasiado a los sirvientes que accedían a todos y cada uno de sus deseos? ¿A tener la ropa lavada y sus comidas hechas y servidas?

Sobre todo echaba de menos a Sasuke. La imagen de su bello rostro burlón en los banquetes de estado, el sonido de su rica y resonante voz cuando pronunciaba un discurso para recibir a los dignatarios. Echaba de menos esas ganas de toparse con él, el pensar que en cualquier momento podría aparecer por esos pasillos de mármol del palacio con su túnica de seda sacudiéndose en el aire y un grupo de asesores apresurándose tras él porque sus largos pasos parecían cubrir mucha más distancia de la que cualquiera que conociera.

¿Pero no era eso señal de lo desesperadamente que lo deseaba? Si analizaba su relación con él, no había nada. Unas cuantas miradas por parte de él. Formar parte de una audiencia que lo adoraba mientras ofrecía un discurso no era una auténtica relación, ni siquiera podría llamarse amistad. Ella parecía más bien una fan en lugar de una igual. Porque ella nunca sería su igual. Ya no.

En los años anteriores a que estallara la noticia de que era el auténtico heredero del jeque, había tenido la esperanza de que él la amara a ella también. Pero nunca lo había hecho y ya nunca lo haría. Tal vez muy dentro de él, Sasuke siempre había sentido la verdadera magnitud de su destino y ella tenía que aceptar el suyo. Y el suyo estaba en Inglaterra, en ese mismo momento, de modo que debía aprender a adaptarse a esa forma de vida completamente diferente.

Tenía que hacerlo si quería lograr algún grado de satisfacción; eso fue lo que pensaba mientras firmaba un cheque y se lo entregaba a Sai.

Él lo tomó, lo dobló y se lo metió en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

—Bueno, si necesitas trabajo y hablas idiomas, ¿por qué no pruebas en la Oficina de Turismo Alternativo? —le preguntó y vio su mirada atónita—. Se especializa en lugares de interés no muy comunes, pero reciben muchos turistas que no hablan demasiado inglés. Tienen una pequeña oficina al final de la calle, en el paseo marítimo.

—¿Y están buscando a alguien? Sai sonrió.

—¡Siempre están buscando a gente! No pagan mucho…, pero el ambiente de trabajo es muy relajado.

Y eso parecía. La oficina estaba prácticamente a un paso de su apartamento, encajada entre una tienda de ropa y una bodega. Había unas flores mustias en el alféizar de la ventana café gratis y una pila de revistas con la mayoría de los anuncios recortados; además, salía música de un equipo colocado en una esquina.

A Hinata le hicieron una pregunta básica en francés y le dieron el trabajo al instante: sólo por las mañanas y un sábado de cada dos. Estaría trabajando con Ino, que acababa de terminar la universidad y no sabía qué hacer, y con un modelo muy guapo llamado Shikamaru, que le dijo que en la actualidad estaba «descansando».

—¡Tú siempre estás descansando! —le acusó Ino con una sonrisa.

Fue un alivio tan grande el estar en un ambiente tan animado y cordial con gente de su edad que Hinata se sintió relajada por primera vez desde que su avión había despegado del aeropuerto Kumush Ay.

El trabajo además era tan fácil que podría haberlo hecho con los ojos cerrados, y cuando no estaba trabajando, regaba las plantas y leía todo lo que podía saber sobre Brighton porque estaba decidida a hacerlo bien.

Y cuando Ino y Shikamaru le preguntaron, ella les respondió que había estado trabajando en Oriente Medio, pero que había querido un cambio… y era la verdad.

Se trataba de una pequeña inmersión en el mundo laboral, pero aun así se sentía increíblemente nerviosa, y eso que sólo meses atrás había estado codeándose con líderes políticos y revés. ¿Adonde había ido esa Hinata serena e imperturbable? Parecía haberla dejado atrás.

Suponía que su nerviosismo se debía a algo más que a haberse marchado sola a una tierra que era como un país extranjero para ella; era como si tuviera que adquirir una identidad completamente nueva para poder enfrentarse a su nueva vida.

Para empezar, tenía que salir y comprarse ropa adecuada a su nuevo trabajo, aunque se le hacía muy extraño no tener que seguir los estrictos códigos de vestimenta de su país de adopción, que se habían convertido en su segunda naturaleza.

Sin sus túnicas de seda que la cubrían desde el cuello hasta los tobillos se sentía casi… desnuda. Se compró un par de faldas largas y unos vaqueros, pero los pantalones colgaban bajo sus caderas de un modo inquietante y las camisetas que llevaba con ellos se ajustaban a sus pechos de una forma a la que no estaba acostumbrada.

Pero estaba en Inglaterra, se recordó… no en Kharastan.

De hecho, la ropa que llevaba era muy sencilla, sobre todo considerando que el tiempo era caluroso porque Inglaterra, estaba teniendo una extraña ola de calor veraniego que Hinata no se había esperado. Aunque dejaban la puerta delantera abierta, la oficina era como un horno y durante las noches cuando se tendía en la cama deseaba el aire acondicionado del palacio en Kumush Ay.

—¿No te estás asando vestida así? —Le preguntó Ino una mañana al dejar su bolso sobre una de las mesas—. Ya no estás en Oriente Medio y estos vestiditos de tirantes son mucho más frescos.

—Sí, parecen más frescos —asintió Hinata con un sutil anhelo en su voz mientras veía los muslos desnudos de Ino—. Pero tengo las piernas muy blancas, no como tú.

—¿No tomabas el sol en… Kharastan? —preguntó Ino.

—No me animaban mucho a hacerlo —respondió Hinata.

—Bueno, mi bronceado no es de verdad —le confió Ino que, cuando vio la palidez de Hinata, estalló en carcajadas y comenzó a frotarse las manos—. ¡Oh, sí! Siempre he querido hacerle una transformación de verdad a alguien.

Fue una experiencia que Hinata jamás olvidaría. Primero vino el salón de belleza, donde le rociaron un spray bronceador por todo el cuerpo. Cuando salió de allí, gritó horrorizada ante el aspecto emborronado de su piel hasta que le aseguraron que el color se suavizaría. Después le pintaron las uñas de los pies y de las manos y en un tono rosa iridiscente.

—¿Nunca te habías hecho la pedicura? —gritó Ino asombrada.

—Nunca —respondió Hinata mientras pensaba qué pensaría Sasuke si pudiera verla en ese momento, tumbada en un sillón de piel como si fuera a examinarla un médico mientras se le secaban las uñas. Probablemente ni se dignaría a decir nada. Ella había elegido su camino y ahora era una mujer occidental que podía hacer exactamente lo que le placiera, ya no estaba bajo su control ni bajo su protección. Y él también había seguido adelante y la había borrado completamente de su vida, probablemente la razón por la que no había tenido la cortesía de responder ni a sus mensajes ni a sus postales.

Los ojos le ardían con unas incipientes lágrimas que logró contener. No quería sentirse dolida.

Pero sí que se sentía así y se despreciaba a sí misma por padecer un dolor que no tenía justificación en realidad. Porque nada había sucedido entre Sasuke y ella, absolutamente nada, excepto dentro de su imaginación. Ni un beso ni una caricia. Hinata tragó saliva. Era cierto. A menos que contara las ocasiones en las que de niña había estado aprendiendo a montar a caballo y él la había alzado para subirse y con delicadeza le había colocado los pies en los estribos, ¡Sasuke nunca la había tocado!

Ni siquiera había bailado con ella en las bodas de sus dos hermanastros. En realidad no había bailado con nadie, y eso que algunas de las invitadas más descaradas habían estado rodeándolo como cuervos sobrevolando en círculo sobre un leopardo muerto en las arenas del desierto.

Así que, ¿por qué le estaba permitiendo que ocupara sus pensamientos? ¿Y por qué no dejaba de soñar?

Había llegado el momento de avanzar y tenía formas de hacerlo. Había encontrado un piso y un trabajo, tal vez ya era hora de aferrarse a la cultura de su tierra natal y vivir como lo haría cualquiera chica de su edad.

Alzó la vista hacia Ino, que estaba pidiendo unas muestras de crema hidratante.

—¿Podríamos ir de compras después del trabajo?

—¿Que si podemos? —preguntó Ino riéndose—. ¡Creía que no ibas a preguntármelo nunca!

Hinata nunca había comprado con una tarjeta de crédito; sus padres no habían sido personas de mucho gastar y habían rechazado el consumismo. Tras su muerte, a ella simplemente no se le había ocurrido ir de compras. Mientras vivió en el palacio, el jeque había pagado toda su ropa y, por si eso fuera poco, además había descubierto que durante esos años en su cuenta se había ido ingresando un salario más que generoso.

Así que, ¿por qué no derrochar un poco?

—¡Pruébate éste! —le dijo Ino emocionada.

—¡No! No puedo… el escarlata no me sienta bien —protestó Hinata.

—¿Cómo lo sabes si no te lo has probado?

Ino tenía razón… el vestido de tirantes de algodón le quedaba genial. Era lo último que se habría puesto en Kharastan… ¿seguro que sería apropiado ponérselo? «Vida nueva», se recordó. «Mujer nueva».

Al final se compró cuatro vestidos, una minifalda de tela vaquera, unos tops muy bonitos, algunos con unos tirantes finísimos y otros sin tirantes, y unas vertiginosas sandalias de cuña que hacían que sus piernas parecieran indecentemente largas.

—Esta noche podrás lucirlas —dijo Ino.

Hinata parpadeó. ¿Se había perdido algo?

—¿Qué pasa esta noche?

—No te voy a preguntar nada porque es obvio que no quieres hablar de ello, pero sólo con mirarte puedo saber que estás intentando superar tu relación con un tipo y el único modo de hacerlo es encontrar otro, ¡y eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer!

La primera reacción de Hinata fue dar un paso atrás horrorizada y protestar diciendo que lo último que quería era encontrar un hombre… hasta que empezó a pensar que tal vez tenía algún problema si se estaba negando eso a sí misma de un modo tan rotundo. En veinticinco años nunca había tenido un novio, nunca había besado a un hombre, y eso era algo muy triste. Pero había algunas cosas que no se le podían confiar a nadie y, por mucho que apreciara a Ino, ésa era una de ellas.

Necesitaba romper la dependencia emocional que tenía del hombre cuyo afecto hacia ella se basaba en su obligación como tutor.

Tras digerir el momento de pánico, asintió:

—¿A dónde iremos?

—A un bar. A las siete.

Hinata se preparó y, aunque se sentía confusa, también sabía que debería estar experimentando esa emoción que pensaba que sentirían la mayoría de las mujeres de su edad si fueran a estrenar ropa para salir a divertirse una calurosa noche de verano sin preocupaciones. Pero se sentía como si estuviera fuera de su propio cuerpo, como si fuera una observadora en lugar de la participante.

Parte de ella era consciente de que el vestido azul le sentaba bien y de que su melena azabache nunca se había visto tan clara y brillante al caerle sobre la espalda y hasta la cintura. Y que sus piernas bronceadas sí que resultaban atractivas, sobre todo con unas sandalias con las que podía lucir una deslumbrante pedicura.

Se produjo un momento extraordinario cuando entró en el bar abarrotado y todo el mundo se volvió en su dirección. Miró hacia atrás al creer que alguien famoso habría entrado después, pero no. La estaban mirando a ella.

—¿Por qué me mira todo el mundo? —le susurró a Ino mientras se pasaba un dedo por los párpados, no fuera que el rímel supuestamente a prueba de manchones y grumos no estuviera cumpliendo con lo prometido en el envase.

—¡Oh venga! Estás impresionante, por eso te miran. Shikamaru, tráele algo de beber a Hinata, ¿quieres?

Hinata aceptó la copa de vino blanco que Shikamaru le llevó y le dio un sorbo. En Kharastan no podía tomarse alcohol libremente, aunque sí que se servía siempre en el palacio para los dignatarios extranjeros. Hinata sólo había probado el champán en las bodas reales de Itachi y Naruto, los hermanastros de Sasuke, y no le había gustado demasiado. La había hecho sentirse demasiado romántica… hasta que había visto a Sasuke mirándola y había dejado la copa.

¡Pero eso ya no sucedería! ¿Por qué no iba a tomarse una copa como cualquier otra persona del mundo civilizado? Además, tampoco podía decirse que estuviera emborrachándose… como algunos amigos de Ino.

Sin embargo, unas cuantas copas de vino estaban causando un gran efecto en alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a beber y que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo. Hacía calor y el ambiente del bar había empezado a cargarse con el humo que venía de todos los fumadores que se habían reunido afuera. Se sintió algo mareada y se tambaleó ligeramente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ino.

—Necesito comer algo —respondió ella.

—Sí, yo también. Vamos a comprar comida india y nos la comemos en tu casa.

Le pareció un gesto de mala educación negarse, sobre todo después de que Ino la hubiera ayudado a comprarse ropa, y ni siquiera protestó cuando algunos de los otros amigos con los que habían estado charlando se apuntaron. De todos modos, tarde o temprano tendría que aprender a recibir invitados en casa, ¿no?

Al final, doce personas entraron en su precioso piso y llevaron a la cocina comida metida en envases de cartón plateados: arroz amarillo, pollo en salsas muy brillantes y mucho pan. Como no había suficientes platos para todos, algunos comieron en cuencos de cereales y se sirvieron el vino en tazas. Cuando terminaron, alguien puso la radio y comenzó el baile.

Ino se estaba balanceando con los brazos enganchados a alguien que Hinata creía que se llamaba Kiba, aunque no podía estar segura, y después otra pareja se tumbó en uno de los sofás y empezó a besarse con bastante descaro. Hinata estaba deseando que se marcharan todos para poder irse a dormir. ¿Y qué era ese olor dulzón que venía de la terraza cuando había dicho claramente que no quería que nadie fumara?

La velada debería haber sido maravillosa, especialmente cuando al otro lado de las ventanas sin cortinas la luna estaba empezando a iluminar el cielo con un claro reflejo terracota. Pero fue todo lo contrario a maravillosa, especialmente cuando Kiba se tropezó con ella e intentó rodearla con los brazos.

—Baila conmigo —masculló. —No puedo… Kiba, ¿puedes soltarme? Tengo un plato en la mano… —y entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta, que produjo en Hinata una mezcla de alivio e inquietud; alivio porque así podría librarse de Kiba e inquietud porque no esperaba a nadie. No conocía a nadie.

¡Aparte de al casero!

Con el corazón acelerado y las manos temblorosas, dejó el plato y fue hacia el recibidor. Cuando abrió la puerta, las rodillas casi le fallaron.

Porque allí, con un ejército de guardaespaldas rodeándolo, estaba la formidable figura de Sasuke con su mirada de desaprobación.

**CONTINUARA!**

**¿QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO? OH AHORA QUE HARA HINATA, QUE LE DIRA SASUKE, LA ENCONTRO EN UN MUY MAL MOMENTO, PERO BUENO YA CAMBIO DE IMAGEN HINATA JAJAJAJA, QUE HARA EL SEXI DE SASUKE AL TENER A LA NUEVA HINA ENFRENTE, ESTO Y MÁS DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO. QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS Y A AQUELLOS QUE LE HAN DADO FOLOW A LA HISTORIA Y A LOS QUE LA HAN PUESTO COMO SU FAVORITA. OJALA LES SIGA GUSTANDO. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Yo: HOLA QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE LA SIGAS HASTA EL FINAL Y DEJES REVIEWS JIJI, NO TE PREOCUPES NO ES QUE ESTES LOCA CON LOS DETALLES Y PUES SI LA PIEL DE NUESTRO QUERIDO SASUKE ES BLANCA PERO AQUÍ ESTARA UN POCO BRONCEADO YA QUE PUES VIVE EN EL DESIERTO, AL CONTRARIO DE LA PIEL DE HINA QUE COMO VISTE EN ESTE CAPITULO ES BLANCA TAL COMO ES PERO SE BRONCEO ARTIFICIALMENTE, PERO ESTO ES PORQUE ELLA COMO MUJER EN EL MEDIO ORIENTE TIENE QUE ESTAR COMPLETAMENTE TAPADA, PERO NUESTRO QUERIDO SASUKE NO TIENE QUE ESTAR TAPADO ASI QUE EL ESTA MAS BRONCEADITO POR ESA RAZON, ASI QUE POR ESO NO SERA BLANQUITO NUESTRO AMADO AQUÍ JAJAJAJA, ESPERO QUE NO TE MOLESTE, SI LA HISTORIA TE ATRAPA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO A MI ME FASCINA POR ESO LA PUSE JAJAJA, SHARON ESCRIBE MUY BIEN, ESPERO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y QUE ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO. CUIDATE UN ABRAZO.

HiinaTHA: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO LA HISTORIA Y CREEME TE GUSTARA MÁS, BUENO ESO ESPERO AJJAJAAJ, OH SI NUESTRO QUERIDO SASUKE SERA ASI MUY POSESIVO CON LO QUE CREE QUE ES SUYO, SI HABRA LEMMON EN LA HISTORIA, JAJAJA. CUIDATE Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y SIGAS DEJANDO COMENTS.

Luna07: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO, Y ES MUY AGRADABLE VERTE OTRA VEZ POR ACA ME HACE MUY FELIZ, JIJIJI, PUES SE ARREPINTIO TANTO QUE LA FUE A BUSCAR PERO HABER QUE PASA AHORA JAJAJA, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y QUE SIGAS DEJANDO COMENTS. CUIDATE NIÑA ADIOSINNNNN.

Magic ann love: SI HINA ES MUY LINDA Y TREMENDA, SASUKE VERA LO QUE TIENE Y QUERRA RECUPERARLO, OJALA TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, ME ALEGRA VERTE NUEVAMENTE Y QUE SIGAS COMENTANDO, CUIDATE MUCHOTE ADIOSITOOO.

Ilyn: ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO, Y QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA, NO DEJES DE COMENTAR :D CUIDATEEE

lady-darkness-chan: QUE BUENO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA, Y ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE SEGUNDO CAPITULO, OJALA SIGAS COMENTANDO ESO ME HACE FELIZ, CUIDATE MUCHOTE ADIOSINNNNN.}

**OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, POR SUS FOLLOWS Y POR PONER A LA HISTORIA COMO SU FAVORITA NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. LOS QUIERO ADIOSINNNN.**

**REVIEWS O LOS CASTIGARE EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LUNA JAJAJA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO TRES DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, ME HACE MUY FELIZ QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO, OJALA ASI SEA HASTA EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE NO DEJEN DE ESCRIBIR LAS ADORO.. LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK, TODA LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, SIN AFAN DE LUCRO SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DEJEN REVIEWS. DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.**

**Capítulo 3**

Por un momento, Sasuke y Hinata se quedaron mirándose y, por alguna razón que desconocía, ella casi no reconoció a Sasuke con esa mirada ardiente de furia.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con un tono que jamás había oído.

—Sasuke…

Pero la hizo callar con un imperioso gesto de su mano y una orden pronunciada en kharastaní.

—¿Qué es todo este libertinaje?

No parecía querer una respuesta a su pregunta porque lanzó unas cuantas órdenes más en su idioma natal y los hombres que lo acompañaban entraron rápidamente en el piso y se hicieron con el control de la situación.

Era como un equipo de soldados entrando en territorio enemigo, pensó Hinata al ver a uno de los guardias ir hacia la radio y apagarla. Ante el repentino silencio, todo el mundo se quedó paralizado y después miró con incredulidad al grupo de hombres de piel oscura y ojos negros que tanto contraste hacían con los hombres que se estaban divirtiendo.

—¿Pero qué es esto? —Kiba fue hacia Hinata y ella quiso gritar para que se detuviera, para que no se enfrentara a la fuerza y al poder de Sasuke—. ¿Necesitas ayuda, cielo?

Hinata pudo percibir la indignación y el asco emanando de cada poro de Sasuke.

—Líbrate de él —dijo.

Sabía que de nada serviría discutir con él y esperaba que Kiba y compañía también se dieran cuenta.

—¡Ahora! —bramó Sasuke.

Kiba se escabulló al instante como un insecto al que acabaran de liberar de debajo de una piedra.

—¿Podéis iros todos, por favor? —gritó Hinata apresuradamente y pudo ver que ellos no necesitaron que se lo dijera dos veces; en seguida empezaron a recoger los bolsos y estolas que había por todo el apartamento y salieron corriendo.

Únicamente la pareja que estaba fumando la dulzona sustancia en la terraza pareció ajena al alboroto dentro, y los ojos de Sasuke se entrecerraron en su dirección antes de que le hiciera una señal a uno de sus guardias.

Si ella no hubiera estado hecha una manojo de nervios por lo que haría Sasuke cuando el piso se quedara vacío, la situación le habría parecido bastante cómica; le habría resultado gracioso ver al guardia ir hacia la pareja, quitarle a la mujer el porro de entre los dedos y aplastarlo con los suyos.

—¡Llamad a la policía! —ordenó Sasuke.

—Sasuke, no, por favor…

—¿Has estado tomando drogas?

—¡No!

—¿Bebiendo?

—Dos o tres copas, eso es todo.

—¿Todo? —con esfuerzo Sasuke se calmó, tomó aire para evitar rodearla con sus brazos y… y… esperó a que el último joven de aspecto patético se hubiera marchado para a continuación gritarles una orden a sus guardias. En un instante, todos habían desaparecido y los dos se habían quedado solos.

—Cierra la puerta —dijo él en voz baja.

—Sasuke…

—He dicho que cierres la puerta.

En ese momento, Hinata volvió a sentirse como cuando tenía dieciséis años hasta que lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que, cuando tenía esa edad, él nunca la había mirado de ese modo… con una mezcla de furia y algo más que no se atrevía a analizar porque amenazaba con hacerla sentirse más aturdida todavía.

De modo que cerró la puerta y después se quedó de pie mirándolo con expresión esperanzada; tal vez toda esa rabia ya se hubiera desvanecido y ahora la perdonara.

Pero no había perdón en ese rostro de increíble estructura ósea, ni tampoco en el brillo si febril de sus ojos color ébano. Sus rasgos parecían tallados en una máscara de piedra y entonces Hinata se dio cuenta de qué era eso que le había hecho parecer tan distinto cuando le había abierto la puerta. ¡Llevaba un traje!

Tragó saliva. Jamás lo había visto con otra cosa que no fuera la ropa tradicional y le costaba acostumbrarse a ese nuevo Sasuke. Por alguna razón la hacía sentirse incómoda verlo con una ropa tan típicamente occidental, aunque al principio no pudo descubrir exactamente por qué.

Los pantalones gris claro resaltaban sus muslos largos y musculosos, y la chaqueta le marcaba unos hombros y un torso anchos al que seguía una estrecha cintura.

Una camisa de cuello abierto insinuaba un ligero vello oscuro, y Hinata supo entonces qué era eso que la hacía sentirse tan incómoda: la ropa occidental acentuaba su masculinidad y ahora por fin podía ver todo eso que sus túnicas antes sólo habían sugerido.

—Mírate —dijo él y los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par; al parecer él estaba tan atónito por su aspecto como ella por el suyo. ¿Iba a lanzarle algún cumplido?, se preguntó ante el ronco tono de su voz.

La recorrió con la mirada, lentamente, como nunca antes había hecho.

No reconocía a esa Hinata, con ese vestido que dejaba al descubierto sus piernas bronceadas que brillaban ligeramente como la seda y que, bajo la vaporosa tela, permitía ver el exuberante movimiento de sus pechos. El resplandor de su pelo como la negra noche con esos destellos azulados, formaba una reluciente cascada sobre su espalda. Pero no era su cuerpo lo único que le había hecho mirarla con incredulidad, sino el maquillaje que tanto estropeaba su belleza.

Sí, el rímel negro que curvaba sus largas pestañas hacía que sus ojos perlas parecieran más enormes todavía en esa cara en forma de corazón y el brillo de la barra de labios hacía que la suavidad de sus labios resultara más provocativa incluso. Pero ¿adónde había ido su inocente belleza?

Sasuke sintió como si el alma se le cayera a los pies y también algo a medio camino entre la rabia y la desesperación cuando acercó su cara a la de ella.

—¿Has conseguido lo que buscabas, Hinata? —le preguntó vacilante.

—¿Qué he conseguido?

—¿Te has vestido como una… mujerzuela para perder la virginidad con el primer hombre que apareciera?

¿Perder su virginidad? Hinata se tambaleó, pero en esa ocasión no por el vino, sino por la rabia que la invadía y por no poder creerse que Sasuke estuviera criticándola de ese modo y mirándola con tanto desprecio.

Furiosa, se mordisqueó el labio. ¿Qué derecho tenía a reprenderla así? Había sido su tutor, sí y un tutor muy bueno durante muchos años. Pero los años habían pasado y el pequeño pájaro había volado del nido y… nadie la insultaría así por comportarse como lo haría otra joven de su edad.

—¡Yo no estoy vestida como una mujerzuela! —se defendió.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, eso es discutible —vio cómo se agitaban sus pechos cuando se movió, ¡como los de una maldita bailarina de danza del vientre!—. ¡Y no has respondido a mi pregunta!

Lo miró y se hizo el silencio entre unos ojos negros acusatorios y unos ojos perlas cargados de indignación. ¡Que no se pensara que podía cuestionar su inocencia!

—¡Y tampoco pretendo hacerlo!

El contuvo el aliento, furioso. ¿El negarse a responder implicaba un reconocimiento de su culpa? Sin embargo, no podía obligarla a responder y mucho menos cuando estaba allí con esa ropa…

—Ve y cámbiate, Hinata.

Por un momento pensó que lo había oído mal.

—¿Perdona?

—No, Hinata, ya es demasiado tarde para pedir disculpas.

¡Eso fue el colmo!

—¡No me estaba disculpando! No puedo creerme lo que está pasando. Te presentas aquí, empiezas a hacerme preguntas personales y luego me ordenas que me cambie, ¡como si tuviera cinco años!

Qué estúpida estaba siendo, pensó él furioso. ¿No se daba cuenta de que esas piernas desnudas y esa diminuta falda le estaban haciendo querer… querer…? Horrorizado por el camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, tragó saliva y continuó diciendo:

—No juegues conmigo, Hinata. ¿No te das cuenta del poder que una mujer tiene sobre un hombre cuando muestra su cuerpo? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Que me sea difícil concentrarme en lo que he venido a decirte porque te veo vestida… o mejor dicho, desvestida… de ese modo tan provocador.

Hinata parpadeó aturdida. ¿Estaba Sasuke admitiendo que se había fijado en ella? ¿Podía culparlo por haberla censurado? La estaba juzgando según las costumbres kharastaníes, que eran mucho más estrictas que las de Inglaterra, y a decir verdad el vestido era un poco corto; ya lo había pensado, aunque se había dejado convencer por Ino.

Por primera vez desde que él había entrado en su piso, Hinata inclinó la cabeza ligeramente para mostrarle respeto a su título y a su posición.

—Muy bien, iré y me pondré algo más… apropiado. Siéntete como en tu casa, Sasuke —cuando salió de la habitación fue cuando se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de decir, como si ésa se pareciera a la casa del rey, a su palacio.

Una vez que se hubo ido, Sasuke pudo relajarse, libre de tan inesperada tentación física. Sacudió la cabeza perplejo, algo nada propio en él, y al instante esa sensación se desvaneció. Debía de ser únicamente causa del cansancio…

Solo, sin la presencia de los ojos que normalmente lo seguían, deslizó la lengua sobre sus labios para calmar su sequedad y entonces deseó no haberlo hecho porque ese acto despertó una excitación en su cuerpo. Intentó por todos los medios quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Hinata, de sus piernas, de sus pechos, de su sedoso cabello… pero no era fácil.

En su mente ella siempre había sido una niña y después una vivaz adolescente. Se había convertido en mujer sin que él apenas se diera cuenta. Las túnicas que solía llevar habían ocultado sus atributos, por supuesto… aunque, ¿no era ésa una de sus funciones? ¿El apartar tentaciones innecesarias de los hombres?

A él no se le podía ver con una mujer que tuviera ese aspecto y por un momento se cuestionó la propuesta que estaba a punto de hacerle. Sí, ella había accedido a lo que le había pedido y había ido a ponerse algo más apropiado, pero ¿y si Hinata ya se había aferrado a su recién estrenada libertad? ¿Y si había cambiado y ahora se alejaba del comportamiento que se esperaba de todos aquellos que se relacionaban con el jeque?

Sasuke suspiró. Esa era otra de las cosas que habían cambiado desde que había pasado de ser asesor real a soberano de una vasta y próspera nación del desierto.

Su difunto padre, Zahir, había disfrutado de un largo matrimonio, pero su esposa no había podido darle hijos. Muchos en la situación de Zahir habrían elegido a otra mujer, pero él había elegido amantes en su lugar, cada una de las cuales le había dado un hijo. Su hijo pequeño, Itachi, era medio francés. Naruto, medio italiano. Sólo él, el mayor, era de pura sangre kharastaní; su madre había pertenecido a la nobleza y había muerto al dar a luz.

Sasuke había sido un niño solitario y sin madre que se había convertido en la mano derecha del jeque. Pero se le había negado un padre, ya que el descubrimiento de su linaje había llegado demasiado tarde como para permitirle disfrutar de una relación con el hombre que lo había engendrado.

Sabía que su soledad había ayudado a forjar su carácter, a convertirlo en el hombre que era. En realidad, no podría haber tenido un entrenamiento mejor para ser rey, ya que gobernar suponía vivir aislado de otros hombres.

Y de mujeres.

Fue a la cocina y observó los restos de comida como si fuera un arqueólogo estudiando las ruinas de alguna civilización desconocida con la que se había topado. Lo que tenía delante era algo totalmente desconocido para él.

Comida solidificada en recipientes plateados y botellas medio vacías sobre charcos de cerveza. En su país la comida, incluso la más sencilla, se servía con cierta ceremonia y respeto. Si era preciso, unos buenos vinos acompañaban las comidas, pero allí preferían él zumo de una granada mezclado con limas y moras trituradas y una cucharada de miel, el apreciado brebaje conocido como _labbas_.

Los ojos le brillaron al ver una cuchara de arroz reseco a su lado y sus labios se curvaron en un gesto de asco.

¿Era eso lo que Hinata había deseado cuando había pedido marcharse de Kharastan? ¿Era ése el destino que seguía, el sueño que perseguía? ¿Todo ese exceso combinado con poca elegancia y poca formalidad?

Se dio la vuelta y volvió al gran salón, aunque no encendió ninguna de las lámparas. Las ventanas estaban abiertas al mundo y resultaba extrañamente relajante mirar la habitación a la luz de la luna. Al menos allí podía ver una cierta belleza. La luz de la luna bailaba sobre las pequeñas olas, bañándolas en color plata. Y el mar era el mar… tan bello allí en Brighton como lo era junto a las orillas de su amado Balsora, donde de niño había aprendido a nadar.

Suspiró, perdido en el tranquilo y seguro paisaje del pasado. Pero entonces una voz suave y familiar se coló en sus pensamientos.

—¿Sasuke?

Se giró y se quedó sin respiración.

Porque Hinata estaba delante de él y parecía ella, Hinata, pero a la vez, no se parecía en nada. Ya no llevaba ese vestido extremadamente corto ni esas sandalias de tacón que la hacían parecer tan accesible. Ahora su curvilíneo cuerpo estaba cubierto, no con las familiares túnicas, sino con ropa occidental que desempeñaba la misma función casi igual de bien.

Una falda de vuelo caía hasta el suelo a juego con una especie de camiseta que se ceñía a sus lozanos pechos de un modo que lo estaba excitando.

Contuvo la desesperación que esa imagen le provocó, consciente de que era su problema, y no el de ella, y aceptando que tal vez ya era hora de que se permitiera disfrutar de los placeres de la carne. No con ella, naturalmente, sino con una mujer bella y que deseara ser su amante, alguien que no esperara nada de él. Porque había hecho que el placer se convirtiera en un lejano recuerdo. Ahora estaba dándose cuenta de que no había hecho otra cosa que trabajar desde el solemne día de su coronación. Con todo ello, no le extrañaba no haber podido evitar que esos inapropiados pensamientos sobre Hinata hubieran salido a la superficie.

Desde su subida al trono no se había atrevido a relajarse, ni un solo momento, temeroso de a la gente que tanto había amado a su padre no le pareciera merecedor del trono. Pero además, tampoco había querido fracasar, no había querido decepcionar a nadie, de modo que se había volcado para tomar las riendas de su reino.

No era la clase de papel para el que nadie pudiera estar preparado porque aquello era mucho más que un trabajo, era un modo de vida absorbente que requería el sello de su personalidad. No era de extrañar que no hubiera tenido tiempo para pensar en mujeres…

—¿Mejor así? —preguntó ella suavemente.

«Mucho mejor», quiso susurrar él y entonces, con la determinación que había hecho que tanto sus enemigos como sus admiradores lo apodaran Sasuke el Férreo, dejó caer sus negras pestañas para ocultar parcialmente el febril brillo de sus ojos.

—¿Hay alguna habitación que no quede tan expuesta? ¿Algún sitio algo más privado?

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a palpitar con fuerza… porque ¿no era ése un deseo que había albergado desde que podía recordar? El deseo de la penumbra de la noche con únicamente el romántico y resplandeciente disco de una enorme luna y ellos dos juntos. Sólo él, sólo ella…

Sin embargo, estaba asustada. Aterrorizada, incluso, a pesar de que eso era lo que deseaba.

—¿Sasuke? ¿Estás seguro?

—¡Claro que estoy seguro! ¿Propones que tengamos esta conversación en una habitación sin cortinas y con unas ventanas tan enormes? ¿En una habitación donde un francotirador podría apuntarme?

—Oh, Sasuke —susurró ella—. ¿Es eso… posible?

El sacudió la cabeza en un gesto de impaciencia.

—No es una probabilidad, pero siempre es una posibilidad.

—Sé adónde podemos ir —dijo ella apresuradamente.

Después de haber pedido un lugar más privado no podía echarse atrás, pero rezó por qué no lo llevara a un dormitorio. Para su alivio y perplejidad, Hinata no lo hizo.

—¿El baño? —preguntó con incredulidad cuando ella encendió la luz y se iluminaron los focos que formaban un círculo alrededor del espejo.

—No es un lugar habitual para conversar, pero al menos no tiene ventana. Nadie puede vernos.

—Es verdad —Sasuke miró a su alrededor y observó ese lugar tan íntimamente femenino con todos las botes, las velas y un tarro de cristal con un líquido verde que supuso sería para su baño.

Su baño.

Una vez más lo invadió ese insistente palpitar que latía en su sien y que también lo hacía en su entrepierna. ¿Por qué demonios lo había llevado al baño?

—No puedo hablar aquí —dijo bruscamente—. ¿Has cenado?

La verdad era que no había comido nada, principalmente porque él había entrado en su casa con sus guardaespaldas antes de que lograra llevarse un bocado de comida india a la boca. Hinata sacudió la cabeza y Sasuke sacó un teléfono del bolsillo, marcó un número y le dio una orden a la persona que respondió.

—Trae el coche, por favor —dijo con esos ojos negros clavados en el rostro de Hinata—. Y reserva una mesa para dos.

**CONTINUARA!**

**PORQUE HABRA IDO SASUKE A VERLA, QUE ESPERA DE ELLA, QUE LE PROPONDRA, Y SE DESEARON MUTUAMENTE JAJAJAJA. NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, NO SE LO PIERDAN. GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LE HAN DADO FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA Y QUE LA HAN PUESTO COMO SU FAVORITA. ME ENCANTAN SUS REVIEWS ME DIVIERTEN MUCHO Y ME HACEN FELIZ GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

lady-darkness-chan: JAJAJAJA GRACIAS NIÑA QUE BUENO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y QUE TE TOMES EL TIEMPO PARA DEJAR UN COMENTARIO TE LO AGRADEZCO JIJIJI, A MI TAMBIEN ME FASCINA LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO Y QUE LA CONTINUES HASTA EL FINAL, OJALA PRONTO TE RECUPERES DE TUS MANOS, QUE FUE LO QUE TE PASO? CUIDATE MUCHO Y ANIMOOO.

Luna07: JAJAJA LE ATINASTE LOS CORRIO A TODOS, PERO EL VERLA CON SU NUEVO ASPECTO DESPERTO EL DESEO EN ÉL JAJAJAJA, SIN LUGAR A DUDAS LE AYUDARON MUCHO, PUES AUN NO SABEMOS QUE ES LO QUE QUIERE SASUKE PERO YA VEREMOS QUE ES LO QUE LE DIRA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS ME HACEN MUY FELIZZZ, CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSITOOOO, NO DEJES DE ESCRIBIRME NIÑAA. JAJAJAJA AH Y POR CIERTO REFERENTE A LO DE LA HISTORIA DE LA PROMESA DE UN BESO ME LA BORRARON PORQUE NO SE, ¿QUIERES QUE LA VUELVA A SUBIR? PARA SUBIRLA NUEVAMENTE SOLO QUE SI LA SUBI EL TITULO LO PONDRE EN INGLES Y LA REVISARE NUEVAMENTE PARA EDITARLA NUEVAMENTE Y CORREGIR LOS ERRORES QUE TENIA, ASI QUE TU DIME Y YO LO HARE JAJAJA.

HiinaTHA: O SI SASUKE SERA MUY POSESIVO JAJAJAJA, OH TODAS TENEMOS ALGO DE PERVERTIDAS DENTRO DE NOSOTRAS JAJAJAJA.

Eli: ESPERO QUE NO TE HAYA MATADO LA ESPERA JAJAJA, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO LA HISTORIA ME HACE FELIZ NO DEJES DE ESCRIBIRME ME ENCANTAN SUS REVIEWS SON MUY ENTRETENIDOS TODOSSSS. NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO PRONTO NUEVAMENTE ADIOSSSS. OJALA HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN.

Rocio: AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTI ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO, NO ME MATES JAJAJAJA. SIGUE DEJANDO REVIEWS Y CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSINNN.

**PUES NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y DEJEN COMENTSSS QUE NO SE LES OLVIDE, CUIDENSE Y LAS ADORO ADIOSIN.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO CUATRO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, ME HACE MUY FELIZ QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO, OJALA ASI SEA HASTA EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE NO DEJEN DE ESCRIBIR LAS ADORO..DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO PERO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y NO ME MATEN POR TARDARME JIJI. LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK, TODA LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, SIN AFAN DE LUCRO SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DEJEN REVIEWS. DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.**

**Capítulo 4**

Hinata había olvidado lo que era formar parte de la vida de la realeza. Cuando estabas con un rey, nunca se producían accidentes ni inconvenientes, y si surgían, entonces había alguien que te protegía de ellos.

Unos coches aparecían justo en el momento en que se les esperaba y ni los atascos les impedían avanzar porque las carreteras se despejaban para que su viaje se desarrollara sin incidentes. Los aviones despegaban a su tiempo, los trenes partían a escasos segundos de su horario previsto y en los restaurantes las mesas quedaban a su disposición al instante, por muy exclusivo que fuera el local o muy abarrotado que estuviera.

En el momento exacto en que Hinata y Sasuke salieron del edificio, se detuvo junto a ellos una limusina con los cristales tintados.

Ella no había puesto ninguna objeción cuando Sasuke había propuesto que cenaran fuera, no sólo porque tenía el estómago vacío, sino porque sabía que no le serviría de nada discutir con é1 cuando estaba de ese humor. Y tal vez porque lo conocía, sabía que el soberano de Kharastan no podía tener una conversación en el baño de una mujer soltera sin estar acompañado por alguien más.

Y todavía no le había dado ninguna pista sobre qué era eso de lo que quería hablar con ella.

—Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo? —preguntó forzando un tono lo más natural posible cuando se sentó junto a él dentro del coche.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke brillaron lanzándole una advertencia. ¿Siempre le había hablado con tanta ligereza y libertad o acaso ya lo había olvidado? Sin duda no había otra persona en la corte que se hubiera atrevido a dirigirse a él de ese modo tan displicente. Y desde que ella se había marchado de Kharastan, él se había dado cuenta por primera vez de la rígida formalidad que rodeaba su vida.

Por un momento quedó distraído por el contorno de su pierna que se dejaba ver a través del vaporoso tejido de su falda y por la sutil fragancia del perfume que llevaba, y se recostó sobre el asiento de piel para poder esquivar la mirada sin que pareciera que lo estaba haciendo.

—No tengo intención de hablarlo ahora —le dijo fríamente—. Has de esperar a que lleguemos al restaurante.

«¿Has de esperar?». En otra circunstancia se habría puesto furiosa ante esa forma tan pomposa de hablar, pero Hinata aún estaba inquieta tanto por el modo en que la había estado mirando como por su inesperada visita. Y ahora que estaban los dos en la parte trasera de la limusina de pronto le pareció que todo había cambiado. Que era una situación incómoda. Como si la soltura y la naturalidad que siempre había existido entre los dos hubiera quedado reemplazada por algo más… oscuro, algo que no reconocía.

Mientras intentaba controlar los nervios, comenzó a sacar conversación como había hecho en tantas ocasiones con los diplomáticos que visitaban el palacio, pero nunca con Sasuke.

—Bueno, ¿adónde vamos? —porque hablar la hacía no prestarle atención a su masculino calor y a su pelo, que brillaba como el ala del milano negro que volaba sobre las arenas del desierto.

—¿Importa?

—Seguro que vamos a Etoile de la Mer. Es el mejor hotel en Brighton.

—¿Acaso lo has visitado antes?

Ella vaciló, preguntándose si podía explicarle lo diferente que era su vida de la privilegiada existencia de que había disfrutado en Kharastan.

—No. No entra en mi presupuesto.

—¿No? Estoy seguro de que debe de haber una fila de hombres dispuestos a llevarte allí e invitarte a una cena cara, Hinata—murmuró suavemente.

Sus delicadas palabras dejaron claro que pensaba que esos hombres esperarían una buena recompensa a cambio de una cena tan cara, y Hinata comprendió el insulto que iba implícito. Sin embargo, era consciente de que estaría cometiendo una falta imperdonable de protocolo si el conductor la oía contestar al jeque, de modo que se limitó a curvar la boca en una enigmática sonrisa.

—Sí, una fila que le da dos vueltas a la calle.

—¿Es eso cierto? —preguntó él.

Ella lo miró lanzándole un auténtico desafío.

—Espera a que lleguemos al restaurante —y continuó empleando las propias palabras de Sasuke—: No tengo intención de hablarlo ahora.

Ante esa insolencia, Sasuke sintió su sangre arder con un calor hasta ahora desconocido. Notó cómo se endurecía bajo su traje y en silencio maldijo a ese agridulce deseo y a Hinata, la causante de su estado.

Si se hubiera tratado de otra mujer, habría deslizado la mano bajo la falda. Le habría dicho al conductor que había cambiado de opinión, que ya no tenía hambre, bueno, al menos, no hambre de comida. Pero no se trataba de otra mujer, sino de…

—Sasuke.

Su suave voz se coló en sus pensamientos eróticos y entonces supo que debía controlarse antes de hacer algo imperdonable… como besarla.

—¿Sí?

—Ya hemos llegado.

La limusina se había detenido en la puerta de un hotel y fue tal como Hinata había dicho. El Etoile de la Mer.

—¡Bravo, Hinata! —dijo él aplaudiendo.

Como el mismo nombre decía, el Etoile de la Mer estaba situado junto al mar y era el lugar en el que se hospedaban políticos y estrellas. Era un lugar discreto, lujoso y muy caro.

Estaba claro que la gente de Sasuke había trabajado mucho antes de su llegada y Hinata sabía que lo habrían hecho con la intención de asegurarle una máxima seguridad con el menos alboroto posible. Pocos dentro del restaurante sabrían quién acababa de entrar hasta que al jeque lo llevaran a la mejor mesa del salón.

Incluso aunque lo reconocieran, nadie les molestaría. Los restaurantes de esa clase contaban entre su clientela con gente lo suficientemente famosa o bien relacionada y que se mostraba muy diplomática con el resto de comensales. Sin duda nadie se levantaría corriendo para llamar a la sección de cotilleos de uno de los periódicos nacionales y anunciar que el jeque Sasuke de Kharastan estaba cenando con una peliazulada.

Esperándolos estaba Suigetsu, uno de los asesores más cercanos de Sasuke y un hombre al que Hinata conocía desde niña, ya que en ocasiones había asesorado a su padre en política kharastaní. Sin embargo, su sonrisa instintivamente simpática se quedó congelada ante el frío e indiferente saludo del asesor kharastaní.

—¿cómo te encuentras, Hinata? —le preguntó con demasiada formalidad.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—Déjeme acompañarlo a su mesa, Alteza —dijo Suigetsu en kharastaní, probablemente para que el maître, que acababa de materializarse a su lado con gesto de contenida emoción, no le entendiera—. Lo he organizado todo a su gusto.

De camino a su mesa, Hinata parpadeó al verse en uno de los espejos que reflejaban el mar. Su top rosa y su falda le daban un aspecto presentable para un lugar como ése, aunque por supuesto no era el atuendo que se podría esperar de la acompañante de un rey; sin embargo no fue eso, sino su expresión, lo que la sobresaltó por un momento; el modo en que sus ojos parecían unos gigantes platos perlas sobre el oro claro de su piel y sus labios formaban una «O» cargada de inquietud.

¿Era porque estaba nerviosa por Sasukey por lo que pudiera decirle? ¿O porque hasta entonces no había sido tan consciente de lo alto y fuerte que era? ¿De cómo el corte de su traje occidental parecía resaltar su belleza oscura?

Dos camareros aparecieron de inmediato para retirarles las sillas y les llevaron las cartas; la carta de vinos fue retirada imperiosamente y uno de los camareros corrió para volver con una selección de refrescos para el jeque.

Suigetsu también había desaparecido y Hinata cruzó las manos sobre su regazo como una niña obediente, aunque en su caso lo hacía para evitar que Sasuke viera lo mucho que le estaban temblando. Y no era de extrañar. No era fácil estar sentada enfrente de él e intentar no deleitarse con el placer de mirar sus pómulos y esas pestañas negras que ocultaban el brillo de sus ojos. El corazón le latía como si hubiera estado corriendo una maratón y sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse.

—¿Y bien, Sasuke? —dijo ella lentamente. Por un momento, él no dijo nada. Había aprendido a esperar al momento adecuado para atacar. Del mismo modo que el halcón engañaba a su presa antes de abalanzarse.

La miró a la cara sin el más mínimo apasionamiento. Ella tenía los labios separados, de modo que pudo entrever el brillo de su lengua junto a unos diminutos dientes blancos y eso le hizo imposible el pensar en una estrategia, pensar como el halcón. Estaba pensando como un hombre y eso no era apropiado… no con Hinata. Por primera vez desde que había concebido la idea que estaba a punto de proponerle, empezó a cuestionársela.

—¿Echas de menos Kharastan? –Hinata vaciló, pero sabía que tenía que responder con sinceridad porque no hacerlo sería como traicionar todo el amor y el afecto que sentía por el hogar de Sasuke.

—Sí. A veces siento como si en mi corazón hubiera un espacio vacío.

Él contuvo un suspiro de triunfo.

—¿Y te gusta el trabajo que tienes en Brighton? —preguntó con una indiferencia fingida, pero Hinata sabía bien que Sasuke nunca malgastaba sus palabras.

—Está bien —respondió con sinceridad—. Muy distinto a lo que hacía en el palacio, por supuesto.

—Lo sé —dijo él fríamente—. Al parecer ofreces servicios para cubrir las necesidades de los mochileros —pronunció esa última palabra como si estuviera impregnada de veneno.

Hinata sintió que debía defender a esa gran mayoría que no vivía en un palacio.

—Tenemos una clientela muy variada, que lo único que quiere ver es una versión distinta de las cosas.

—No es la clase de trabajo que prometa un futuro —le acusó.

Meditó su respuesta antes de responder, al saber que de nada servía decir algo que no creía en realidad porque la lengua afilada de Sasuke atravesaría su argumento como un cuchillo atravesando un melón maduro.

—No pretendo que sea un trabajo a largo plazo, no.

El alzó su copa y le dio un sorbo al refresco sin dejar de mirarla.

—No quiero que trabajes más ahí —dijo con rotundidad—. Quiero que me acompañes en mis viajes por Europa.

El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza, pero la primera reacción de Hinata ante la propuesta fue indignación porque el tono que había empleado era el de alguien que estaba reuniendo a sus tropas. «Quiero», había dicho. Una orden, no una petición. Pero lo cierto era que Sasuke nunca había tenido que preocuparse por emplear el modo más diplomático de pedir algo. Lo que quería, lo tenía.

—¿Y por qué querrías que te acompañara?

—¿Por qué? ¿Te atreves a preguntarme por qué?

—Eso es.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Estaba acostumbrado a la sumisión y ella, además de haberse salido con la suya tras pedir independizarse en Inglaterra y después de que la hubiera tenido que rescatar de esa gente de dudosa reputación, parecía no haber aprendido la lección. ¿Cuándo aprendería que él siempre tenía razón?

—¿No te basta con que tu jeque lo ordene?

—La verdad es que no, Sasuke.

Por un momento él pensó que estaba bromeando, ¿por qué si no dudaría sobre la oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo?

—¿Quieres decir que estás rechazando mi oferta?

Por primera vez desde que habían entrado en el restaurante, Hinata sonrió. ¡Sasuke era tan predecible! Con él todo era siempre o blanco o negro. Y eso tal vez podía explicar por qué Suigetsu se había comportado con esa actitud tan fría; Hinata dudaba que su viejo amigo aprobara el deseo de Sasuke de tenerla a su lado.

—¿Me consideras una mujer inteligente?

—¿Inteligente? —los ojos le brillaban mientras la observaba—. Antes en tu piso no estabas haciendo mucha muestra de ello con ese atajo de… borrachos.

—¿Es eso un sí o un no, Sasuke?

Sasuke la miró a los ojos. Había sacado matrícula de honor en estudios de Oriente Medio en la universidad de Kumush Ay, donde le habían ofrecido un puesto como investigadora; nadie podía negar que tenía cerebro y que podía usarlo. Pero tener cerebro era distinto a tener sentido común.

—Sí —admitió él de mala gana, aunque no podía saber qué tenía eso que ver con su pregunta.

—Gracias —respondió ella con sarcasmo—. Yo también te considero un hombre inteligente.

—¡Vaya, gracias! —dijo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasuke supo que se estaba divirtiendo. Estaba impaciente por que el camarero llegara con los platos de marisco y los cócteles de frambuesa para poder continuar con esa lucha verbal tan poco apropiada para un hombre de su posición.

—Entonces si yo te estuviera haciendo esa proposición, como hombre inteligente que eres, esperaría que me hicieras todo tipo de preguntas antes de aceptar.

Sasuke la miraba atónito.

—¿Todo esto para una simple observación?

—Lo que quiero es intentar hacerte ver mi punto de vista, así que, ¿puedes decirme, por favor, qué quieres de mí?

Por un momento, casi se lo dijo, hasta que se recordó que había sido su desacuerdo lo que había reavivado ese terrible deseo sexual. Sasuke se la quedó mirando como si ella lo hubiera excitado deliberadamente. ¿Aún quería su ayuda? ¿Merecía la pena correr el riesgo de tenerla a su lado?

Pero entonces visualizó el recorrido por Europa que habían diseñado sus consejeros y supo que sí, sí que merecía la pena.

Inclinó su cabeza ligeramente.

—Quiero que me ayudes… como solías ayudar a mi padre, el jeque.

—Pero para eso ya tienes consejeros —objetó Hinata.

¿Cómo podía decir que el formal Suigetsu y sus otros asesores más jóvenes pero igualmente formales eran como robots? ¿Qué pensar en grandes ciudades, incluso París, que había visitado cuando era un joven impresionable, no le atraía? Ya no. Todo consistiría en firmar papeles y participar en ceremoniosas reuniones. A pesar de estar rodeado por personas ansiosas de concederle todos sus deseos, estaría solo en el más puro sentido de la palabra.

—Sí. Por eso no espero que de pronto adquieras el papel de asesor político.

—Bueno, ¿entonces cuál sería mi función? Sasuke pensó en ello.

—Una especie de acompañante social —dijo con cautela.

—¡Que suena como la clase de puesto que le podrías ofrecer a una mujer que pasara de los cuarenta! ¿Te importaría ser más preciso, por favor?

Intentó pensar en una mujer, o incluso en un hombre, al que permitiría hablarle de ese modo, pero no había nadie.

—Tendré que asistir a cenas, cócteles, pasar tardes en las carreras, hacer visitas a museos, a monumentos a los caídos… y todo me sería más llevadero si tuviera a alguien a quien conociera bien que me acompañara. Alguien con quien después pueda charlar sobre lo que he visto. Alguien que pueda evitar que la gente se acerque demasiado a mí. Sobre todo mujeres.

Hinata ignoró ese alarde, a pesar de sentir unos ciertos celos.

—¿Una especie de guardián, quieres decir? —preguntó ella con frialdad.

—Exactamente.

—Suigetsu podría hacerlo.

—Suigetsu no resulta tan agradable a la vista.

Por un momento creyó haberle oído mal. ¿Sasuke diciéndole que era atractiva? Lo miró con recelo.

—¿Y qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

Él bajó la voz, a pesar de que habían estado hablando en kharastaní.

—Oh, venga, Hinata. No seas hipócrita, porque eso menosprecia esa inteligencia que tienes y que tanto aprecias. Como bien sabes, un pelo negroazulado y unos ojos perlas en una mujer joven son los sellos distintivos de la belleza.

Con insolencia, pinchó el tenedor en la vieira gratinada y comió, en parte para calmar su enfado ante los comentarios de Sasuke y en parte para darse tiempo para responder a un cumplido que él había logrado que sonara como un insulto. ¡Con que hipócrita! ¿Qué sabía él?

Era posible que reuniera todos los atributos que los hombres parecían desear, pero el exterior no tenía nada que ver con lo que sucedía por dentro. Y por dentro ella carecía de la autoestima que tenían muchas otras mujeres. Nunca había tenido novio. Ningún amante que la hiciera creer que era hermosa, aunque de todos modos tal vez no debería confiar en que un hombre potenciara su autoestima, tal vez ella debía buscar en su interior y encontrarla por sí sola.

—¿Así que lo que quieres es una mujer florero?

Sasuke puso mala cara.

—¡Tan poco tiempo en Inglaterra y ya manejas bien el lenguaje coloquial!

—Forma parte de mi educación adentrarme en el mundo moderno, Sasuke. No puedo seguir viviendo en una torre de marfil para siempre.

—¿Y cómo es de exhaustiva la formación que estás buscando?

—¿Quién sabe? —vio sus ojos oscurecerse de furia y de otra cosa que no reconocía, y en ese momento Hinata se sintió con más fuerzas y más libertad—. Es asunto mío —respondió con voz suave.

—Mío también.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

—¿Eso crees?

—¡Lo sé! No puedo dejar el hábito de toda una vida y desentenderme de ti como si ya hubieras dejado de existir.

—¿Por eso me estás ofreciendo el puesto? —le preguntó—. ¿Para poder vigilarme?

—Puedo asegurarte que mis motivos son bastante más egoístas que eso, Hinata —se inclinó hacia delante y ella pudo ver el brillo de sus ojos—. Podrías serme muy útil en este viaje… ya que me conoces mejor que nadie.

Podría haberle dado la razón en eso, ya que había estado muy apegada a él hasta que heredó el trono, algo que parecía haber pasado hacía una eternidad.

Y sin embargo sólo habían sido dos años. Se mordisqueó el labio mientras una inmensa ola de tristeza la invadía porque odiaba los inevitables cambios que el tiempo había traído consigo.

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué ella le sería muy útil? ¡Vaya un comentario! Su coche a prueba de balas era útil, como también lo era una blanda almohada sobre la que descansar la cabeza por la noche… pero ella se habría esperado una palabra algo más halagadora. Y ahí residía el problema: cuando se trataba de Sasuke, ella era una tonta. En el fondo sabía que anhelaba mucho más de lo que él jamás estaría preparado para darle.

Si accedía y lo seguía a todos esos destinos, ¿no quedaría otra vez absorbida por la vida del rey. Además, después le resultaría incluso más difícil reunir el valor de decirle adiós.

—Veo que sigues haciéndome esperar tu respuesta —dijo Sasuke, aunque sus ojos tenían el brillo de una esperada victoria.

Haciendo acopio de todo el valor que poseía, Hinata le miró y se hizo fuerte para resistirse a su hipnótica belleza.

—No puedo hacerlo, Sasuke—susurró.

—¿No puedes? ¿O no quieres?

—¿No es lo mismo al fin y al cabo?

—¿Te importaría decirme por qué?

Y Hinata se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que decir algo sobre lo que no había discusión, una verdad que resultaba impactante. Algo que haría que Sasuke se lamentara de haberle hecho la pregunta. Pero al abrir la boca para pronunciar esas palabras, reconoció que cambiarían la opinión que él tenía de ella y que le harían maldecirla para siempre.

—Porque necesito un amante. Por eso.

**CONTINUARA!**

**VAYA QUE LES PARECIO, QUIERE UNA AMANTE Y QUIEN MEJOR QUE HINA, OH DIOS ACEPTO SIN DUDARLO JAJAJAJA. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, GRACIAS POR LOS QUE LE HAN DADO FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA, POR LOS QUE PUSIERON COMO FAVORITA LA HISTORIA Y POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Guest: MMM CASI LE ATINAS PERO NO IBA POR LO DE ESPOSA, JAJAJA ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, JAJAJA SI LOS CORRIO MUY VACIADO PERO FUE MUY GROSERO CON HINATA, PERO COMO ES EL JEQUE SE CREE MUCHO JAJA, SE MERECIA UN GOLPE PARA QUE SE LE QUITE, Y DE LA HISTORIA DE LA PROMESA DE UN BESO SI LA SUBIRE NUEVAMENTE PERO EN UNOS DIAS MAS YO CREO, PARA HACERLOS FELICES, SOLO TENGO QUE REVISARLA PARA SUBIRLA YA MEJORADA, JAJAJA. OJALA Y TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y SIGAS DEJANDO REVIEWS, CIDATE MUCHO AUNQUE ME PARECE QUE NO PUSISTE TU NOMBRE NO CREO QUE SEAS GUEST O SI JAJAJA. ESPERO SEGUIR RECIBIENDO REVIEWS TUYOS Y CUIDATE MUCHO.

Luna07: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO EL CAPITULO Y YA VISTE LO QUE LE PIDIO ES TREMENDO SASUKE, PERO HABER QUE LE CONTESTA HINATA, GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE CONINUES COMENTANDO CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSINNN.

lady-darkness-chan: JAJAJA YA VES HAY QUE TENER MAS CUIDADO, NO SIGUE PRACTICANDO ES MUY LINDO EL PIANO A MI ME GUSTA MUCHO PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE NO HE PODIDO APRENDER, GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y SIGAS ESCRIBIENDO CUIDATE MUCHO Y RECUPERATE PRONTO ADIOSINNNN.

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y PERDON POR LA TARDANZA. NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR Y OJALA LES SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA CUIDENSE MUCHO LAS ADORO ADIOSIN.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO CINCO DE ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, ME HACE MUY FELIZ QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO, OJALA ASI SEA HASTA EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y ESPERO QUE NO DEJEN DE ESCRIBIR LAS ADORO..DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA EN SUBIR EL CAPITULO PERO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y NO ME MATEN POR TARDARME PERO LA PGINA NO ME DEJABA SUBIR LAS HISTORIAS. LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK, TODA LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, SIN AFAN DE LUCRO SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DEJEN REVIEWS. DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.**

**Capítulo 5**

Durante un momento Sasuke no pudo creerse lo que acababa de oír y se la quedó mirando durante un largo momento cargado de incredulidad. Hinata, su a veces rebelde pero siempre inocente pupila, ¡acababa de decirle que quería tener un amante! Algo tan inconcebible como que el sol se levantara por la mañana con un tono verde en lugar de su habitual dorado.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Hinata nunca había oído la voz del jeque sonar tan peligrosa, tan… aterradora. Pero se dijo a sí misma que era adulta, libre para hacer lo que deseara, y que no tenía por qué responderle. Sin embargo, prefirió no repetir esas palabras al ver los ojos de él, que ardían con una oscura furia.

—Ya sabes lo que he dicho.

—¡Que quieres tener un amante! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

Estaban hablando en kharastaní y tan bajo que ni siquiera los guardaespaldas que estaban a escasa distancia de ellos podían oír nada de lo que decían, pero el veneno con el que iba cargada la acusación de Sasuke debió de extenderse por todo el salón porque algunos de los comensales alzaron la cabeza y pusieron gesto de extrañeza antes de volver a centrar la atención en sus platos.

La acusación que ardía con fiereza en sus ojos color ébano la invadió, pero Hinata sabía que no podía permitirle que la venciera psicológicamente. Era una mujer, no una muñequita a la que vestía y sacaba de paseo a su antojo.

—¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—¿De malo? ¿De malo? —Sasuke no recordaba haberse sentido tan furioso nunca. Quería explotar, quería…

¿De verdad podía estar Hinata diciendo eso? Hinata, su pupila, la joven pupila a la que había cuidado y vigilado en todo momento. La dulce y tierna Hinata que había correteado por los jardines del palacio y a la que habían consentido todos los que se habían topado con su alegre sonrisa. Hinata, la inocente… la…

¿O era eso decir demasiado? ¿Su deseo por que un hombre la conociera de ese modo quería decir que ya había tenido una relación íntima? ¿Que ya había disfrutado los placeres de la carne hasta hacerla desear más? Algo parecido al dolor, pero que él transformó en furia, hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. Ya lo había negado en una ocasión, ¡pero eso no significaba que le hubiera dicho la verdad!

—¿Ya no eres virgen? —le preguntó con la voz quebrada.

Hinata sintió un rubor subiéndole hacia las mejillas. ¡Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle algo tan íntimo y encima en un restaurante!

«Bueno, ¿no crees que te lo has buscado por haber declarado tu deseo de encontrar un amante?», le dijo una voz desde su interior.

Recordándose que quería vivir como cualquier otra mujer de su edad, lo miró.

—Eso ya me lo has preguntado, Sasuke.

—Y te estoy dando la oportunidad de retractarte.

—¡Esto no es un tribunal!

Él ignoró el comentario y se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Dices la verdad, Hinata? ¿Sigues siendo virgen?

Los ojos de ambos libraron una batalla hasta que Hinata se dio cuenta de que era inútil. ¿De qué servía fingir una experiencia que tristemente no había vivido si eso iba a empeorar más todavía la opinión que él tenía de ella?

—Sí —admitió—. Lo soy. ¡Y lo único que no soy es una mentirosa, Sasuke!

El no estuvo preparado para la llamarada de triunfo que lo invadió, pero no lo demostró. Sabía que tenía que actuar con cautela porque Hinata no estaba siendo obediente, ¡pero al final accedería a su voluntad sin ni siquiera darse cuenta! En sus adentros, ofreció una plegaria de agradecimiento sin comprender muy bien por qué el hecho de que aún fuera virgen tenía que ser tan importante. ¿Tal vez porque eso significaba que, de lo contrario, habría fracasado en su papel como tutor?

—Entonces, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa por cambiar eso? —preguntó con una voz fría que no tenía nada que ver con el desconcierto que sentía en su interior. Sin embargo, él era muy bueno ocultando sus sentimientos; de niño había sido una necesidad y como asesor del jeque había aprendido enseguida que no era apropiado tener sentimientos. De todos modos, ¿no había sido la lección más inestimable para su nueva posición?—. Suena como una decisión bastante impetuosa.

¡Qué ojos tan fríos! ¡Y qué poder tenía de hacerla sentirse como una niña! De pronto, Hinata quiso que escuchara la verdad y no una versión aséptica de la misma para proteger sus preciados oídos reales.

—Porque… ¡porque tengo veinticinco años y me siento como si hubiera pasado toda mi vida en un convento!

—¿Quieres decir que te han protegido de los deseos carnales de los hombres?

Nerviosa, Hinata se humedeció los labios.

—¡Lo que intento decir es que quiero vivir como otras mujeres de mi edad! O mejor dicho, ¡quiero vivir! Estoy harta de hacer lo que los demás quieren. Quiero poder enseñar mis piernas sin sentir que estoy quebrantando algún código moral, quiero bailar por la noche y beber alcohol y… y…

—¿Y tener relaciones sexuales?

¿Por qué demonios estaba haciendo que algo que era absolutamente natural y sano pareciera tan malo?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —suspiró—. Otras mujeres de mi edad lo hacen.

—Otras mujeres de tu edad no son tú.

Hinata agitó la cabeza en un gesto de frustración.

—¿Y qué soy yo, Sasuke? ¿Eh? ¿Quién soy yo? Alguien que es una extraña en su propio país y que tampoco puede encajar en su país de adopción.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… porque… —«porque te adoro y contigo nunca tendré ningún futuro… y ni siquiera te has molestado en mirarme como a una mujer en lugar de como a alguien que accede a tus caprichosos deseos»—. Porque en Kharastan nunca podré ser realmente independiente.

—¿Y eso es lo que quieres? ¿Eso es lo que te importa? ¿Llevar ropa atrevida y practicar sexo?

En realidad eso no era lo que quería, había otros motivos. Si hubiera seguido viviendo en Kharastan, entonces habría pasado toda su juventud y su vida viviendo a la sombra de un hombre que algún día se casaría con otra. Y sabía que no habría soportado estar allí y ver cómo sucedía.

Sasuke era tan egocéntrico que nunca pensaría en que eso pudiera hacerle daño. Hasta se lo imaginaba pidiéndole que ayudara a su nueva esposa a instalarse en el palacio e incluso que atendiera a sus hijos cuando nacieran. Y eso no podría hacerlo, de ningún modo. Le destrozaría el corazón tener que cuidar de unos niños de preciosos ojos negros fruto de una relación entre Sasuke y otra mujer.

—A lo mejor estas cosas sí que importan —dijo Hinata esperando otra diatriba cargada de furia…, aunque en esa ocasión no la hubo.

—¿Y crees que si me acompañaras en mis viajes yo no te dejaría hacerlo?

¿Estaba de broma? ¿O acaso era otro de esos astutos planes que lo habían convertido en uno de los gobernantes más temidos y respetados de la zona en sólo dos años?

—¿En serio estás diciendo que me darías tu bendición para empezar a llevar una vida liberal si decidiera irme contigo?

Por primera vez él se llevó a la boca algo de comida, aunque lo hizo con una actitud más pensativa que hambrienta. Comió poco, como siempre hacía, y Hinata supuso que eso explicaba por qué su cuerpo era más musculoso y esbelto que el de otros hombres. Era como la diferencia entre un gato doméstico y consentido y un depredador que sólo tenía su astucia para sobrevivir en el bosque. Levantó la copa y bebió de ella. Por eso cuando la dejó sobre la mesa y alzó la mirada hacia Hinata, sus labios resplandecieron tanto como sus ojos.

—Eso depende.

Hinata parpadeó, dejó el tenedor, que aún tenía un pedazo de pescado porque esa situación tan surrealista la había hecho perder completamente el apetito.

—¿Depende? —La voz le tembló al mirarlo y lo mismo hizo su cuerpo—. ¿De qué depende?

—De a quién elijas para ser el afortunado beneficiario de tus favores sexuales.

—Sasuke, haces que suene como…

—¿Vulgar?

—Bueno, sí.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Totalmente de acuerdo. Pero, ¿no crees que tú eres la única culpable? No has expresado un deseo por el amor y las flores que yo suponía que todas las jóvenes anhelaban cuando perdieran su doncellez, sino que has hecho que parezca un acto mecánico.

Ahora la estaba humillando.

—¡No quiero hablar más de esto! ¡Vamos a olvidarlo!

Sasuke negó con la cabeza con un movimiento decidido y resuelto que Hinata ya había visto muchas veces antes.

—No puedo olvidarlo —dijo sencillamente. Y no podía porque ahora su mente estaba acechada por gráficas y perturbadoras imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de Hinata entrelazado con el de otro hombre. De su bello, alegre e inocente rostro gritando primero de dolor y luego de placer cuando ese hombre la penetrara. De sus piernas largas y torneadas, que él había visto esa misma noche por primera vez, rodeando a un intruso. Alguien que la llenaría con su semilla… Se estremeció, a medio camino entre el dolor y el placer—. Pero tengo una solución que creo que puede beneficiarnos a los dos.

Sonrió, aunque fue una sonrisa calculadora, casi cruel.

—¿Quieres un amante? —Dijo en voz baja—. Bueno, pues yo también. ¿Quieres aprender los placeres de hacer el amor? Entonces déjame ser tu maestro… porque no encontrarás a otro mejor.

El corazón le golpeaba con tanta fuerza que amenazaba con ensordecerla y una sensación de miedo estalló dentro de ella.

—¿Quieres decir que tú… que tú… tú…?

Con satisfacción, él observó el tono rosado que apareció en sus mejillas mientras la escuchaba tartamudear. ¡Qué inocente era! ¿Cómo demonios pretendía desenvolverse en un mundo de depredadores sexuales? Tal vez debiera arrojarla a los leones y dejarle descubrir lo insensata que estaba siendo. Pero entonces notó el duro peso de su erección contra su pierna y supo que no podría soportar que otro hombre la tocara. No antes de que él lo hiciera…

—Sí, sería tu maestro —dijo sumergiéndose en la confusión de sus ojos—. ¿Sería eso un esto tan censurable?

Ella estuvo a punto de decir que sí al verlo hablar sobre el tema con la misma falta de emoción que emplearía si estuviera leyendo una lista de la compra. Claro que Sasuke no tendría que mirar nunca una lista de la compra.

—Yo no había… —comenzó a decir, pero se detuvo. Sabía que él podría detectar la mentira si decía que nunca había pensado en él como amante después de haberse pasado años fantaseando con ello.

—¿No habías qué, Hinata? ¿No habías salido a buscar ningún candidato? Bueno, pues aquí tienes al mejor disponible —sus ojos negros brillaban anticipándose a los placeres que estaban por llegar—. Porque todas las mujeres con las que he hecho el amor me han dicho que soy el mejor amante del mundo —le susurró sin la más mínima vergüenza.

Era algo estúpido e ilógico, pero oír eso le hizo daño. Por supuesto que sabía que había tenido amantes, y que probablemente habían sido muchas. Sasuke no era en absoluto inocente; irradiaba un aire de sexualidad que en él resultaba tan natural como el respirar. Pero nunca le había oído hablar del tema y ese alarde la había hecho imaginárselo con otras mujeres. «¿Cuántas?», se preguntó sin poder evitar sentirse celosa. ¿Cuántas?

—Lo que te estoy ofreciendo es algo que la mayoría de mujeres desearían —deslizó uno de sus dedos sobre su labio inferior, sabiendo que Hinata estaría siguiéndolo con la mirada y sabiendo también el efecto que ese gesto causaría en ella—. Te llevarán a los lugares más lujosos del mundo y allí recibirás la mejor educación posible en el arte de la seducción.

Hinata sabía que tendría que haber dicho que esa idea era ridícula, pero se distrajo contemplando ese gesto tan erótico de Sasuke, que seguía acariciándose el labio. ¿Lo estaría haciendo deliberadamente?, se preguntó. ¿Consciente de que ella se lo estaría imaginando acariciándole los labios a ella del mismo modo…?

Pero ¿podría soportar tenerlo como amante? ¿Entregarle su cuerpo cuando ya había capturado su corazón? ¿No sería eso un riesgo demasiado alto? Una voz dentro de ella le decía que se negara, pero la sensatez fue derrotada por una circunstancia repentina e inesperada.

Una esbelta pelirroja estaba sentada al otro lado del restaurante a una mesa desde donde podía ver perfectamente el duro rostro de Sasuke.

Hinata ya se había dado cuenta de que la mujer le había estado mirando, pero eso no era nada nuevo y apenas le había prestado atención. La gente siempre miraba a Sasuke.

Pero cuando Sasuke le había propuesto ser su maestro de seducción, algo había cambiado y ahora empezaba a experimentar un sentimiento de posesión. Él era suyo, o mejor dicho, podía ser suyo, y ¿no era eso tan peligroso como el amor no correspondido que había sentido por él durante años? Porque Sasuke nunca podría ser suyo, no en un sentido real. Era demasiado orgulloso y frío para entregarse a ella emocionalmente. Además, la estricta costumbre de su país decía que jamás podría casarse con una mujer que no tuviera sangre kharastaní.

¡Casarse con él! Pero, ¿de dónde había salido esa idea? Si ahora estaba fantaseando con eso, estaba claro que la edad no le había enseñado nada.

Mientras esperaba a oír su respuesta, Sasuke había estado observándola con el mismo interés con el que un científico miraría dentro de un tubo de ensayo, pero se extrañó al mirar en la dirección adonde lo llevaron los ojos de Hinata y ver a aquella mujer tan despampanante.

Sin duda la mujer había acudido a un experto en colores que le había recomendado que se vistiera de verde; sus femeninas y rotundas curvas estaban apretadas en un cautivador vestido de cóctel verde menta que proporcionaba un maravilloso telón de fondo para su lustroso cabello. Llevaba los labios pintados de rojo escarlata y no parecía estar escuchando ni una palabra de lo que su acompañante le estaba diciendo.

Durante un segundo, como una observadora invisible, Hinata estudió la interacción entre la extraña y el jeque. «Te deseo», decían los ojos de la mujer con tanta claridad como si hubiera gritado esas palabras.

Hinata miró a Sasuke, cuya perfecta boca había esbozado una pequeña y atribulada sonrisa. ¿Se había vuelto loca o su brillante mirada estaba diciendo «yo también te deseo»? Loca o no, sintió una emoción tan primitiva y poderosa que por un momento le impidió respirar. Vio un deseo desnudo en el rostro de la belleza y supo con toda seguridad que esa mujer sí que habría aceptado la oferta de Sasuke sin pensarlo.

Sasuke no tenía necesidad de elegir a extrañas en restaurantes, por muy impresionantes que fueran, pero él ya había dicho que también quería una amante.

Hinata se mordisqueaba el labio perpleja. ¿Rechazaba su oferta, tomaba la decisión más sensata y se alejaba de él?

¿O cedía ante los deseos de su cuerpo y de su mente y aceptaba eso que le había ofrecido, a pesar de los riesgos que suponía para sus sueños?

Pero tal vez a los sueños había que aplastarlos para poder vivir con cierta satisfacción en el mundo real.

—De acuerdo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros como una colegiala y deseando estar en alguna otra parte, a solas con él, para que el acuerdo se hubiera sellado a la forma tradicional.

—¿De acuerdo? —Sasuke frunció el ceño. Se habría esperado que accediera con más muestras de júbilo. Estaba claro que Hinata no tenía la más mínima idea del honor que él le estaba haciendo. Pero pronto lo sabría.

Se movió incómoda en su silla cuando empezó a tener en cuenta otros aspectos.

—¿Qué dirá…? Bueno, ¿qué demonios va a decir Suigetsu cuando se entere de este trato?

Sasuke lanzó una breve carcajada.

—No tengo planeado anunciarlo por la televisión nacional.

Su sarcasmo debería haberle avisado de que estaba jugando con fuego, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás, aunque quisiera. Sin embargo, si su acuerdo sexual era una especie de acuerdo empresarial, entonces tendrían que establecer unas condiciones desde el principio.

—¿Quieres decir que tendrá que ser un secreto? ¿Suigetsu no lo sabrá?

—Por supuesto que lo sabrá —dijo con voz calmada—, pero como de costumbre, hará como si no lo supiera y nosotros seremos discretos.

Sus palabras dejaban perfectamente claro que así era como funcionaban las cosas.

—Por supuesto.

Los labios de Hinata estaban temblorosos y sintió un poderoso deseo de besarlos. Se giró hacia el asesor sentado a la otra mesa y de inmediato se puso en marcha el dispositivo preparado para cuando el jeque abandonaba un restaurante.

Le hizo una seña a Hinata para que lo siguiera. Las manos de la joven eran un manojo de nervios cuando los directivos del hotel se unieron a su personal y los acompañaron al ascensor presidencial.

—Dejadnos —ordenó Sasuke a sus guardaespaldas una vez que la puerta del ático se había abierto y Suigetsu, que había salido en silencio del interior, inclinó la cabeza y también se fue. Sin embargo, Hinata sabía que antes no se había equivocado al interpretar el gesto de desaprobación y sorpresa del asesor.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y le puso las manos encima de los hombros.

—Por fin solos —murmuró con una voz cargada de deseo—. Tus lecciones han de comenzar.

Ella pudo sentir el calor de sus manos atravesándole el top y de pronto no se vio preparada, se sintió como si no fuera merecedora de su amante.

—¿Quieres decir… ahora? Tenía el rostro de Hinata a escasos centímetros y vio mejor que nunca el negro de sus ojos. Tan brillante como el color de la noche.

—¿Ahora? —repitió él sin entender a qué se refería.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya a la cama?

La boca de Sasuke se tensó. Ella había sido sensata al aceptarlo como su maestro…, pero ¿empezaría él a arrepentirse pronto de haberse ofrecido a serlo?

—Éste es el problema de las mujeres modernas —dijo con tono mordaz—. Desean devorar el banquete sin saborear la comida, pero entonces, dime, ¿dónde se puede encontrar el placer ahí?

Sonó como una reprimenda… y en realidad eso fue. Hinata lo miró con la esperanza de poder ocultar que había herido sus sentimientos, aunque no pudo evitar lanzarle unas palabras de reproche.

—No puedes esperar que sea una experta en estos asuntos, Sasuke.

—No —quería besarla y, a pesar de sus reservas y de saber que debería decirle que fuera a darse un baño, cedió a su deseo—. Ven —le dijo y la rodeó con sus brazos—. Deja que te bese —le susurró mientras acercaba los labios a los de ella con un ansia hasta ahora desconocida.

Hinata sabía a hojas de saúco y olía a lilas, y su tembloroso cuerpo reflejaba su pureza; todo ello hizo que Sasuke también comenzara a temblar cuando la boca de ella se abrió bajo la apremiante insistencia de la suya.

—¡Oh, Sasuke! —llevó los brazos hacia su cuello y lo rodeó como las serpientes que se ven enrollándose alrededor de los encantadores en la plaza del mercado de Kumush Ay.

Presionó su cuerpo contra el de él y Sasuke sintió que apenas podía respirar, desconcertado ante la transparencia con que ella se estaba ofreciendo.

Podía tomarla allí, en ese mismo instante.

Podría besarla hasta tenderla sobre la alfombra y ni siquiera tendría que desnudarla, le subiría esa vaporosa falda, le arrancaría la ropa interior y… y…

—¡Sasuke! —repitió ella con la respiración entrecortada.

Él la apartó de su lado.

—¿Qué te he dicho?

Aturdida, Hinata lo miró. ¿Y ahora qué? Creía que había disfrutado del beso tanto como ella.

—¿He… ¿He hecho algo mal?

—¡Sí! ¡No! —Sacudió la cabeza con frustración—. Se supone que estamos haciendo unos ejercicios de sensualidad, hay que ir poco a poco y ¡no hacer una demostración tan desenfrenada!

Bruscamente, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y recorrió el pasillo hacia el inmenso salón. Hinata se le quedó mirando hasta que decidió que no tenía otra opción que seguirlo.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Sasuke contemplaba por la ventana el mar de color azul añil excepto donde la luz de la luna moteaba las olas con pequeños puntos plateados. Oyó el sonido de sus pisadas y se obligó a demostrarle el equilibrio correcto entre el control y el deseo que tanto necesitaba para llevar esa nada convencional relación.

Por otro lado, tendrían que prepararlo todo porque partirían hacia Madrid casi de inmediato.

—Hay muchos preparativos pendientes —dijo él en voz baja—. Pero no esta noche. Esta noche necesitas irte a dormir —tras alargar la mano, recorrió con su dedo pulgar las marcas oscuras que Hinata tenía bajo los ojos y se topó con la atónita mirada que los oscurecía. Negó con la cabeza en respuesta a la pregunta oculta en ellos—. Sola.

Ella logró transformar su sentimiento de dolor en una sonrisa antes de retirarse. Y estuvo a punto de decir: «¿Y qué tiene eso de nuevo»?, porque al fin y al cabo, ¿no se había pasado ya toda su vida sola?

**CONTINUARA!**

**Y LAS LECCIONES DE NUESTRA QUERIDA HINATA HAN COMENZADO, AMBOS HAN COMENZADO A JUGAR CON JUEGO Y LAMENTABLEMENTE CUANDO HACES ESTO TE QUEMAS, YA VEREMOS QUE LE ENSEÑARA MÁS ADELANTE, EMPEZARA CON LO BASICO Y POCO A POCO, HASTA LLEGAR AL ULTIMO NIVEL, VEREMOS COMO REACCIONAN AMBOS MÁS ADELANTE, Y SI SASUKE PUEDE SEGUIR SIENDO TAN FRIO COMO LO HA DEMOSTRADO HASTA AHORITA. ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y QUE SIGAN COMENTANDO. GRACIAS POR SUS FOLLOWS Y POR AQUELLOS QUE HAN PUESTO LA HISTORIA COMO SU FAVORITA. GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Luna07: YA HINATA LE DIJO LO QUE QUERIA Y SASUKE YA SE PROPUSO COMO SU MAESTRO, NADA PERDIDO EL HOMBRE JAJAJA, PERO VEREMOS QUE PASA MAS DELANTE DE TODOS MODOS SIGUE SIENDO EGOLATRA CON ELLA SE CREE MUCHO PORQUE ES UN HOMBRE MUY EXPERIMENTADO PERO PUES EL TAMBIEN ESTA JUGANDO CON FUEGO, JAJA CON RAZON ME IMAGINABA QUE ERAS TU TAMBIEN. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y QUE NO DEJES DE COMENTAR CUIDATE MUCHO BYE.

EthereldCrow: JAJAJA PUES SI IMAGINATE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA MUY BUENA TAMBIEN, Y APENAS VAMOS ARRANCANDO CON LO MEJOR JAJAJA, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, Y LOS DE LA OTRA QUE ESTAS LEYENDO, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y MUCHA SUERTE EN TU TRABAJO NO TE PREOCUPES AUNQUE DEJES UN COMENT ME HACE FELIZ Y ESPERO SEGUIR SATISFACIENDO TU APETITO JAJAJA.. CUIDATE MUCHO BYE.

lavida13:JAJAJA PUES YA VISTE SU REACCION, NADA TONTO EL HOMBRE JAJAJA ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA Y NO DEJES DE COMENTAR CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSINNNN.

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTE Y NO OLVDEN DEJAR REVIEWS, LAS ADORO CUIDENSE MUCHO ADIOSINNNN**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO ANTES QUERIA TERMINAR LA DE PARA PLACER DEL JEQUE Y YA QUE ESTA TERMINADA CONTINUARE CON ESTAS, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE NO QUIERAN MATARME POR TARDARME TANTO, JAJAJA. YA NO ME TARDARE Y ACTUALIZARE MAS RAPIDO. LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK, TODA LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, SIN AFAN DE LUCRO SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DEJEN REVIEWS. DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.**

**Capítulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se preguntó si lo había soñado todo, si había soñado que Sasuke había irrumpido en su fiesta, se la había llevado de allí y luego le había dicho que le enseñaría todo lo que tenía que saber sobre la seducción. Pero entonces se llevó un dedo a sus labios hinchados por un beso y supo que todo había sido real.

Se había despertado con el aroma del jeque en su piel, con su sabor en los labios. Tras darse una ducha, se puso la ropa interior y sacó la única túnica de seda larga que se había llevado a Inglaterra. Mientras, no dejaba de preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero, ¿quién podía decírselo? No tenía a nadie. Era, y siempre lo había sido, un alma solitaria. Incluso cuando sus padres vivían, se había sentido en un segundo plano. La habían querido tanto como habían podido, pero su pasión por las culturas de otros países y por la aventura de explorar lugares inaccesibles los había absorbido.

Miró a su alrededor. Sobre el escritorio de su piso alquilado estaban su pasaporte y algunos pápeles. Su ropa ocupaba dos maletas y una bolsa con unos yogures y un poco de fruta pasada esperaba para ser tirada en el contenedor de fuera. No demasiadas pertenencias para su recién encontrada vida independiente, ¿verdad? Y de un momento a otro…

Sonó el timbre de la puerta y fue a abrir. Otro asesor, probablemente.

Pero no. Era el propio Sasuke, y en esa ocasión sí que era Sasuke tal y como ella lo conocía: un hombre del desierto, que como más a gusto se sentía era a caballo o extendiendo un brazo de hierro para recibir al halcón.

Nada quedaba ya de ese impoluto traje occidental que había llevado el día anterior; lo había sustituido por su tradicional atuendo kharastaní. Una túnica hecha de la más fina seda que brillaba cuando él se movía e insinuaba algo del cuerpo que se ocultaba debajo. Parecía fuera de lugar en la puerta de ese típico edificio inglés, como le ocurriría a un pájaro del paraíso que aterrizara en el centro de la plaza de una ciudad.

—Sasuke.

—Veo que hoy te has vestido de un modo más apropiado —murmuró. ¿No era muy típico en la naturaleza humana que uno siempre quisiera precisamente lo que no tenía? El día antes se había mostrado indignado al ver esas largas y torneadas piernas tan expuestas y ahora que estaban cubiertas con recato se vio echándolas d menos.

Hinata se pasó una mano por la cadera.

—Es la única que he traído. Es muy vieja.

—Eso ya puedo verlo, pero tenías a tu disposición a la modista de palacio, ¿por qué no hiciste más uso de ella?

—No me parecía apropiado.

—¿Por qué no?

¿No sonaría muy patético que le dijera que no le había gustado arreglarse para las celebraciones de palacio?

—Estaba allí como funcionaría, Sasuke. Tenía que quedar en segundo plano y no destacar de los demás.

Eso era algo en lo que él nunca había pensado, ni siquiera antes de acceder al trono. Aparte de sus amantes, que habrían tenido a la modista trabajando sin parar todo el día, Sasuke no había conocido a muchas mujeres. Su madre había muerto al dar a luz. Había estado muy atendido por los sirvientes del palacio, pero no había tenido un modelo de persona que seguir. Si le hubieran pedido que eligiera a la mujer a la que más unido había estado habría dicho Hinata, pero ahora le parecía como si no la conociera en absoluto. ¿Eso tenía algo que ver con su repentina transformación en Inglaterra? ¿Una mujer que le había prestado tan poca atención a la moda de pronto se había lanzado a las profundidades de la cultura moderna?

Sasuke puso mala cara. ¿Por qué malgastaba el tiempo preocupado con eso?

—Aunque tu modestia es admirable, necesitaos nueva ropa para el viaje. A todos efectos, serás una especie de embajadora de Kharastan.

—¿Sí?

El asintió.

—Durante mucho tiempo hemos sido objeto de críticas porque la gente considera que nuestras mujeres están oprimidas y una de tus tareas será demostrar lo contrario.

—¿Supones que yo no comparto también esa opinión?

—¿Lo haces?

Hinata negó con la cabeza y suspiró. ¡Sería mucho más fácil si pensara así! Pero podía ver que las mujeres tenían espacio para prosperar en una cultura como la kharastaní. Era cierto que no podías ir por ahí con una minifalda, pero ella había sido testigo de los muchos problemas que eso podía acarrearle a una chica. No importaba si ibas diciendo que las mujeres tenían derecho a enseñar sus piernas… ¡los hombres estaban programados para reaccionar de un modo concreto si lo hacías!

—No —respondió—. Aunque tampoco digo que la sociedad kharastaní sea perfecta.

—Ninguna sociedad lo es —dijo con una sonrisa. Entonces recordó que había tres coches esperando fuera y que Suigetsu seguiría teniendo el mismo gesto de desaprobación que había puesto cuando le había expresado su deseo de que Hinata lo acompañara en el viaje—. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Él había dado un paso adelante y en la fría y luminosa luz de la mañana de pronto Hinata sintió miedo. Dio un paso atrás. ¿En qué demonios se había metido?

—¿Quieres… quieres decir que tengo que ir de compras?

Él alargó la mano para agarrarla por su diminuta cintura y llevarla hacia sí.

—¿Compras? —se rió—. Creo que no, ¿o acaso crees que las calles de Brighton podrían proporcionar todo lo que Kharastan ofrece? No, Hinata. No tienes que preocuparte por la ropa.

Y mientras deslizaba el dedo sobre su cintura, pensó que un cuerpo como ése estaría mejo sin nada de ropa. No obstante, ¿no sería un emocionante desafío para él poseer a una mujer a la que estaba obligado a esperar? La sintió temblar bajo su piel y sonrió—. Ya he encargado lo que quiero que te pongas.

Encantada de que algo la distrajera de su seductora caricia, lo miró y le preguntó:

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—La modista real te ha diseñado un vestuario tradicional, pero con un toque moderno.

—Sigo sin entenderlo, Sasuke.

—Bueno, ella sabe tu talla, tiene tus medidas archivadas —unos ojos negros le recorrieron el cuerpo con insolencia—. Y no me parece que hayas ganado peso… —frunció el ceño—, hasta puede que hayas perdido un poco. Tendré que darte bien de comer, Hinata, porque a los hombres de Kharastan nos gustas las mujeres con formas.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia.

—¿La ropa ya está lista?

Y cuando él asintió para darle esa confirmación, añadió:

—¿Y cómo es posible si accedí a acompañarte anoche?

—Porque decidí que quería llevarte conmigo hace varias semanas.

En su corazón se encendió una luz de esperanza que rápidamente se convirtió en dolor al recordar que él estaba hablando desde un punto de vista práctico y no sentimental.

—Pero, ¿y si no hubiera… aceptado? —dijo lentamente.

Él se encogió de hombros y no se molestó en ocultar la arrogancia de su sonrisa.

—Sabía que aceptarías —dijo—. Como ves, siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Hinata sintió rabia al ver la astucia con que la había manipulado y que no mostraba ningún arrepentimiento por haberlo hecho.

—¿Y qué harías si te dijera que yo tomo mis propias decisiones? ¿Que a pesar del acuerdo de anoche he cambiado de opinión? ¿Qué harías entonces?

—Esto —murmuró ávidamente—. Haría esto —y la besó.

Ella quería resistirse, intentó hacerlo golpeándole el pecho con los puños y apartando la cara de la ardiente y tentadora caricia de su boca. Alentada por sus burlonas carcajadas, comenzó a retorcerse para intentar apartarse, pero ese movimiento sólo la hizo entrar en contacto con la inconfundible dureza de su entrepierna.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos, como los de una de esas muñecas antiguas que su madre le había regalado de niña. Lo miró y vio mofa en sus ojos.

—Sí, Hinata —le dijo con voz suave—. Puedes sentirme, sentir lo excitado que estoy. Si lo deseara, ahora mismo podría tomarte —vio el color que tiñó sus mejillas—. Pero no es mi intención. Este será un aprendizaje lento y maravilloso y, aunque puede que tengamos discrepancias, no afectarán a tu educación sensual. Ven, bésame.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca que ella podía sentir su respiración. Una corta distancia, pero psicológicamente suponía un salto enorme a lo desconocido. Hinata sabía que él decía la verdad, que siempre conseguía lo que quería. Pero también sabía que, aunque podía ser un soberano autocrático que gobernaba una sociedad en la que el hombre dominaba, no la habría hecho prisionera si de verdad hubiera querido marcharse.

Si hubiera querido marcharse… ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? Había cruzado una línea invisible y ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Bésame, Hinata —y por primera vez no ocultó en su voz el deseo que sentía.

—Oh, Sasuke —instintivamente, Hinata se dejó llevar por el momento, por la dulce tentación de ésos labios en contraste con la dureza de su cuerpo y por la abrumadora sensación de haber sellado su destino.

Él le acarició los labios con la lengua y con ello encendió una chispa de deseo que ella pudo notar tomando forma a medida que seguía provocándola y enredando las manos en su pelo para llevarla hacia sí.

Era como si él estuviera controlando sus movimientos con una fuerza poderosa e invisible. ¿Cómo si no iba a saber ella lo que debía hacer?

¿Y ese pequeño grito de deseo? ¿Lo había emitido ella? ¿Y por qué estaban sus caderas moviéndose en círculo alrededor de él y haciéndolo gemir en respuesta? Se preguntó si Sasuke podría leerle la mente, porque de no ser así, ¿cómo había podido saber que en su interior le estaba pidiendo que intensificara el beso? De todos modos, cuando su lengua entró en su boca, eso no le bastó porque vio que quería más. Mucho más.

—¡Por la tormenta del desierto! —exclamó él.

La soltó bruscamente. Cerró los ojos por un instante y eso fue señal de su agitación. Durante un momento, ni habló ni se movió; no se atrevía. Una palabra o una caricia y olvidaría todo lo que le había dicho sobre la contención, sobre esperar y sobre las lecciones y demostraciones de su diplomacia. ¡La deseaba más que a nada!

«Porque es pura», se dijo, «y no esa clase de mujer a la que uno se acerca porque sabe que le dará lo que quiera, sin preguntas y sin pedir nada a cambio».

Hinata abrió los ojos, consciente de que le costaba respirar y de que a él le ocurría lo mismo. Los ojos de Sasuke brillaban como si tuviera fiebre y su piel tenía un brillo aceitunado. Por un segundo, pudo leer el deseo que desprendían sus ojos, pero al instante eso había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba la habitual mirada vigilante que hacía que la gente que lo rodeaba actuara con cautela.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó ella, queriendo recuperar ese momento de pasión—. ¿Por qué ha parado?

—Eres una alumna demasiado impaciente —dijo él con actitud vacilante.

Por primera vez, Hinata se dio cuenta de que tal vez había hecho el peor trato posible. Porque después de estar junto a Sasuke, ¿no corría el peligro de resignarse a una vida en la que el resto de los hombres no serían nada al lado de la imponente sombra del jeque? ¿Cómo podría otra persona hacerla sentirse como se había sentido estando en sus brazos?

—Y tú eres un profesor experto —respondió ella.

Sasuke le dirigió una mirada crítica al saber que esa expresión de ensoñación que seguía suavizando sus rasgos sonrojados no era la más apropiada, no en esas circunstancias en particular. Debía aprender que la posición que él tenía implicaba ciertas reglas y una de ellas era que Hinata debía estar preparada para recuperar la compostura en un santiamén. Que tenía que salir hacia la limusina como si no hubieran hecho otra cosa que charlar sobre su agenda.

—Ve a lavarte la cara y a peinarte —le indicó con más aspereza de la que había pretendido y, para su consternación, la vio estremecerse ante la orden y bajar las pestañas para ocultar su dolor. ¿Pero no se daba cuenta de que esa mirada suya le estaba haciendo desearla desesperadamente y querer decirle al conductor de la limusina que se marchara sin ellos? ¿Qué quería llevarla a la cama como si fueran una mujer y un hombre corrientes permitiéndose disfrutar de los placeres de la carne?

«Por supuesto que no se da cuenta», se dijo duramente. Porque era ajena no sólo al trato con los hombres, sino también al poder de su propio atractivo… y él debía enseñarla a canalizarlo.

Le acarició la barbilla.

—¿Hinata? —dijo en una voz que para él era lo suficientemente delicada—. Mírame.

Ella contuvo las lágrimas antes de levantar la cabeza y mirarlo, mientras, se preguntaba qué había hecho mal, qué le había hecho hablarle de ese modo tan brusco.

—No te complazco —dijo ella desanimada.

En ese momento él quiso olvidar el trato. No quería que dudara de sí misma. Quería volver a ver a esa Hinata que conocía, esa mujer inteligente y llena de energía a la que había visto crecer y convertirse en una belleza. Pero había hecho un trato y ella lo había hechizado para hacerle desearla; ya no quedaría satisfecho hasta no haberla conocido íntimamente. A lo mejor hacer el amor destruiría la relación que habían conocido hasta el momento, pero ése era un riesgo que tenía que correr.

—Me complaces más de que lo que podrías imaginarte —dijo suavemente—. Pero no puedo ceder ante el deseo. Tengo un deber que cumplir y una imagen que mantener y no debo bajar la guardia ni perder la compostura ante el equipo de gente que trabaja para mí. El sexo debilita al hombre, Hinata, y no puedo permitir que se me vea débil, de ningún modo. Y ésa es la razón por la que tú debes aprender a controlar tu pasión.

—¿Para beneficiarte a ti?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Para beneficiarnos a los dos. Porque así como yo siempre tengo que parecer invulnerable, tú necesitas protección. Si se nota que tú eres la amante del jeque, entonces les estamos dando a mis enemigos munición con la que atacarme.

—¿Tienes enemigos, Sasuke? —preguntó con una débil voz.

¡Qué inocente era!

—Un gobernante siempre tiene enemigos.

Él se rió, pero fue una risa extraña y carente de diversión.

—Y más aún uno como yo que ha accedido al poder de una forma tan poco común. Ahora no quiero verte tan preocupada, pequeña… o no podré concentrarme en mi trabajo. Ve a recomponerte un poco y después iremos con Suigetsu. Tenemos un avión preparado y una delegación de dignatarios esperándonos en Madrid.

Ella le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al baño con el corazón acelerado. «Hacía años que no me llamaba "pequeña"». Sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se recordó que él había dejado claro desde el principio que la suya era una relación práctica y no una relación sentimental.

«Así que empieza a actuar», se dijo mientras se echaba agua fría en sus encendidas mejillas y se peinaba.

«Siguiente parada, España», pensó mirándose una última vez al espejo.

Y después salió para reunirse con el jeque.

**CONTINUARA!**

**Y COMO HE DICHO SASUKE ESTA JUGANDO CON FUEGO Y SE QUEMARA DE HINA NO ME SORPRENDE PORQUE ELLA YA SABE QUE SE QUEMARA, Y QUE SU AMOR POR SASUKE CRECERA SOBRE TODO CUANDO YA SE UNAN EN UNO SOLO, YA SABREMOS QUE PASARA MAS ADELANTE Y SASUKE ES UN POCO ARROGANTE COMO PUEDEN VER JAJAJA. GRACIAS POR SUS FOLLOWS Y A AQUELLOS QUE PUSIERON LA HISTORIA COMO SU FAVORITA Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

lady-darkness-chan: JAJAJA YO TAMBIEN LO QUISE MATAR PERO NO HAY QUE HACERLO, SE SIENTE MUY SEGURO DE SUS DOTES SEXUALES Y DE SU GRAN SENSUALIDAD, PERO SE TERMINARA QUEMANDO YA LO VERAS . Y PERDON POR LA TARDANZA.

Luna07: PUES SI TODAVIA NO HACEN NADA Y YA CASI NO PUEDE CONTROLARSE, PERO YA VERAS LO QUE PASARA JAJAJA, NO DIGO MAS, TE ENTERARAS POCO A POCO DE TODO. JAJA. PERDON POR LA TARDANZA Y CUIDATE MUCHISIMOOO.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR PORFITAS, YA ACTUALIZARE MAS RAPIDO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y NO OLVIDEN POSTEAR SU REVIEW. LAS ADORO.**

**SAYONARAAAAAAAA.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA,ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK, TODA LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, SIN AFAN DE LUCRO SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DEJEN REVIEWS. DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.**

**PD: ESTE CAPITULO CONTENDRA UN POCO DE LEMMON.**

**EL CAPITULO VA DEDICADO PARA LUNA 07**

**Capítulo 7**

—¿Me necesita para algo más, Alteza?

En la calidez de la noche española, Sasuke firmó con elegancia el último documento oficial y a continuación se lo entregó a Suigetsu.

—No, gracias Suigetsu, eso es todo. Tomaré algo de beber en la terraza y después me iré a dormir —bostezó exageradamente, como para darle la impresión a su asesor de un cansancio que en absoluto sentía. El no recurría a las evasivas en lo que respectaba a sus amantes, pero ésa era distinta y tenía que ser discreto.

—Como su Alteza desee —el rostro de Suigetsu estuvo carente de expresión cuando hizo una reverencia y dejó la lujosa suite—. Que pase buena noche, Su Alteza Serenísima.

A Sasuke le habían proporcionado toda la planta alta del lujoso hotel de Madrid, y sus aposentos privados consistían en una enorme suite de dos habitaciones conectadas por un salón común. Había un estudio aparte desde el que podía trabajar, dos vestidores separados y dos cuartos de baño. El lugar había sido elegido especialmente para satisfacer sus gustos. Ese edificio en particular tenía torres de estilo neo-mudéjar y suelos de mármol. El olor a sándalo perfumaba el aire y unos enormes cojines bordados estaban esparcidos por el suelo del salón.

Una túnica de seda brilló cuando estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza y salió a la terraza techada: un refugio de cuento de hadas con naranjos que perfumaban el suave aire de la noche. Unas gruesas velas parpadeaban con la ligera brisa y las brillantes estrellas tachonaban el cielo como linternas celestiales, mientras desde lo lejos venía el destello de una ciudad todavía despierta, porque Madrid siempre había sido una ciudad que nunca dormía.

Después de mirar el reloj con unos ojos brillantes de expectación, entró en su suite justo cuando alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta.

—Pasa —murmuró y Hinata entró, tal y como él le había indicado que hiciera en un momento de la cena en el que había girado la cabeza para hablar con ella. Bajo la suave luz, su bello rostro se veía borroso, pero a pesar de ello pudo ver su atribulada expresión.

Él hizo un gesto de extrañeza.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ella intentó sonreír, el corazón le latía con fuerza.

—Me siento como culpable por venir a escondidas… es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño más todavía.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A todo este secretismo.

—Ya sabías que tenía que ser secreto.

Su voz sonó recriminatoria y Hinata se calló algunas de las cosas que quería decir.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que… bueno…

—¿Qué, Hinata? —le preguntó él fríamente.

¿No era inútil decirle que desde que había concluido la suntuosa cena ofrecida por el embajador kharastaní, ella había estado dando vueltas por su habitación hecha un manojo de nervios y preguntándose cómo iba a poder hacerlo? Preguntándose si había perdido la cabeza al acceder a ese plan.

«Estoy asustada», quiso decir, pero luego pensó que eso supondría una gran carga para Sasuke. Había tomado la decisión de convertirse en la amante de Sasuke y si actuaba como una niña, entonces él la trataría como tal, y ¿no quería por encima de todo que la tratara como a una mujer?

—No sabía qué hacer —admitió—. Ni qué ponerme.

Eso ya estaba mejor. Se le podía permitir estar nerviosa en la primera noche, siempre que no cambiara de opinión. Porque Sasuke no lo había hecho. Su negra mirada la recorrió con eficiencia mientras recordaba la espléndida velada que acababan de disfrutar.

Durante la cena ella no le había decepcionado había sido un ejemplo excelente de lo bien qué una mujer occidental se había adaptado a la vida en un país tan radicalmente distinto como Kharastan.

Además, había estado bellísima… más de lo que él jamás habría soñado. Durante un segundo, se había hecho un silencio cuando Hinata había entrado en la abarrotada sala de recepciones detrás de él, como parte de su séquito. Por supuesto, la Embajada había sido informada de que Hinata estaría entre sus acompañantes, pero tenía la sospecha de que su juventud y su encanto habían tomado por sorpresa a la multitud congregada.

Su vestido largo y ceñido de color rojo escarlata y bordado en plata había causado un revuelo y él había podido ver las miradas de envidia de las otras mujeres mientras calculaban el precio de las exquisitas horquillas de esmeralda que llevaba en el pelo y de los pendientes largos de esmeralda que formaban resplandecientes cascadas de agua verde a ambos lados de su cara. Sasuke incluso había visto a un político británico invitado a la cena intentando engatusarla durante el cóctel previo.

—No sabía que las mujeres de Kharastan llevaban ropa de color escarlata —le había oído decir Sasuke.

Y también había oído la fría respuesta de Hinata.

—Tal vez no sabe que soy tan inglesa como usted y que el color escarlata no tiene las mismas connotaciones en Kharastan que en Occidente. Para nosotros, el rojo denota valor y fertilidad… no una moral libertina.

Sasuke había observado con diversión cómo la boca del hombre se había abierto y cerrado como la de un pez antes de que Hinata se alejara con elegancia y encanto para prepararse para saludar a una pareja de la nobleza, que acababa de entrar en la gran sala de recepciones de la Embajada.

Sí, ella había sido un valioso añadido a la fiesta del jeque, pensó Sasuke con satisfacción. Incluso Suigetsu debía de haberse dado cuenta y, aunque su asesor claramente desaprobaba la situación, él sabía que no se atrevería a expresarle sus objeciones.

—Esta noche lo has hecho muy bien —le dijo.

—¿Sí? —se había sentido un poco como una foca amaestrada a la que habían llevado allí para que hiciera equilibrios con una pelota sobre su nariz sin tirarla. Hinata había sido educada por unos padres que habían sido diplomáticos y había asistido a fiestas parecidas desde que podía recordar. No le preocupaba qué decir, qué beber, o incluso qué hacer, porque para ella desenvolverse en ese ambiente resultaba algo tan natural y fácil como respirar.

Lo que había cambiado en aquella ocasión eran las circunstancias. Había sido consciente del interés que se había creado cuando había entrado, y de las miradas celosas que le habían lanzado las otras mujeres de la sala. Sasuke era conocido en los medios como uno de los mejores partidos del mundo y Hinata sospechaba que muchas de esas mujeres se habían vestido y acicalado preguntándose si tendrían la suerte de atrapar al guapo jeque.

—Sabes que sí —le respondió Sasuke, aunque con una renovada sensación de impaciencia. ¿Iba a necesitar que la reconfortara y diera ánimos continuamente cuando él ya estaba demasiado ocupado con documentos que requerían el sello real y con las negociaciones comerciales que su equipo y él estaban llevando a cabo durante ese viaje? Hinata debía aprender que, como amante del jeque, tenía que hacerle la vida más fácil… en lugar de complicársela con sus propios asuntos—. Ahora deja de mirarme así y ven aquí.

Su momentánea actitud asustadiza fue vencida por la sonrisa en el oscuro rostro de Sasuke y por el hecho de pensar en lo mucho que había estado deseándolo. Hinata fue hacia él con las ansias de alguien cuya hambre estaba a punto de ser saciada. No la había tocado desde que se habían marchado de Brighton y, al llegar a Madrid, ella se había preguntado si se habría imaginado todo ese extraño pacto que habían hecho y si en el fondo no era real.

—Oh, Sasuke —susurró y le rodeó por el cuello.

El modo en que pronunció su nombre activó pequeñas campanadas de alarma en lo más recóndito de la mente de Sasuke, que la sujetó por los codos para refrenarla. La exaltación resultaba dulce, pero no era apropiada.

—Con calma —murmuró él—. No me voy a ninguna parte.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás ante la suave reprimenda y sin pensarlo se mordisqueó el labio…, pero eso a él tampoco le agradó.

—No lo hagas. Tus labios sólo deberían ser mordidos por un hombre… cuando el sexo se vuelve salvaje y excitante, como sucede a veces. Pero son demasiado dulces y suaves para eso. Así que esto es mejor… —y le rozó la boca con la suya, delicada y suavemente, un mínimo roce entre carne y carne, que hizo que Hinata temblara como una hoja a la que una tormenta estaba a punto de arrancar del árbol. Sasuke sonrió—. Ah, sí… esto es mucho mejor. Ahora, relájate. Agárrame, pero esta vez con más delicadeza.

Lentamente, ella alzó las manos para apoyarse en la anchura de sus hombros y sintió los duros contornos de su cuerpo a través de la seda de su túnica. Después, sintió su piel; fue un movimiento cuidadoso carente de toda la impulsividad de antes.

¿Fue eso por lo que él la recompensó intensificando el beso y emitiendo un pequeño sonido cuando sus bocas se abrieron a la vez dotando al beso de una perfecta sincronía? Era como si él le estuviera diciendo: «No muestres ninguna emoción y yo te recompensaré por ello».

«De acuerdo», pensó ella. «No lo haré. Seré tan fría como quieres que sea, Sasuke. Me guardaré mis palabras de adoración».

Aun así, aunque el beso resultó más corto de lo que sus sueños de niña habían esperado, por otro lado superó todo lo que siempre había deseado. Porque él era todo lo que ella deseaba. El oscuro y poderoso Sasuke estaba allí, apoyando su duro cuerpo contra el suyo y provocando en ella una respuesta que le fue tan natural como el respirar; Hinata introdujo la lengua en su boca con increíble facilidad, como si hubiera nacido para hacerlo.

Su respuesta le tomó por sorpresa y por un momento él tuvo que lidiar para no perder el control, sintiéndose como si él fuera el alumno y ella la maestra.

—Hinata —dijo al apartar la boca. Contempló la belleza de sus ojos y los oscuros pétalos de sus labios.

—¿Te complazco, Sasuke? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Le complacería más si le acariciara en esa zona donde sentía tanta rigidez. Pero sabía que no podía pedirle que hiciera algo tan íntimo… al menos, no todavía. Nunca antes el autocontrol le había hecho privarse de algo, pero en el fondo eso también le resultaba insoportablemente excitante.

—Oh, sí. Sí, me complaces —asintió con voz temblorosa—. Y lo harás más todavía. Ven conmigo.

Le tomó una mano como si fuera un hombre y una mujer que pudieran ir juntos adonde quisieran. Pero no lo eran. Esa suite, con toda su opulencia y lujo, era la dorada jaula que confinaba sus pasiones. Y Sasuke también las confinaba, pensó Hinata cuando salieron de la terraza para dirigirse al dormitorio, con todas esas reglas sobre el secretismo y el comportamiento apropiado.

Quería decirle que estaba aterrorizada, porque lo estaba, pero no se atrevió por temor a que él pensara que había perdido el juicio y que detuviera esa locura antes de que fuera más lejos.

Porque era una locura. Pero sería más locura todavía rechazar una oportunidad tan agridulce.

—Ahora, deja que te vea —le volvió la cara hacia él y la observó con esos ojos negros. Le quitó la horquilla de esmeralda que le recogía su cabello y con cuidado lo dejó caer antes de quitarle otra y otra… y contemplar como un voyeur la abundancia de un pelo negroazulado que salpicaba el vestido rojo bordado que llevaba—. Siempre debes llevar el pelo suelto para mí, cuando estemos solos como ahora —dijo con voz ronca—. ¿Me prometes que lo harás?

Quería decirle que iría caminando hasta el fin del mundo por él, pero suponía que eso sería un crimen mucho peor que lanzarse a sus brazos.

—Te lo prometo —le susurró.

—¿Y me prometes que ladearás tu cabeza? Así. Así; sí. Para que pueda deslizar mis labios sobre tu cuello. Así —él sintió el temblor de su piel, el ligero estremecimiento de su cuerpo mientras lo hacía—. ¿Me prometes eso también?

Hinata cerró los ojos, sentía los párpados pesados y el corazón le latía con fuerza.

—Sí —susurró.

—Tu cuello es como el de un cisne, Hinata —respiró—. Largo y grácil.

Se sentía como una maniquí en un escaparate, allí de pie con las manos pegadas a los costados mientras el suave tacto de la boca de Sasuke contra su cuello la hacía temblar.

—Sasuke —no pudo evitar decir mientras se preguntaba si demostrar lo mucho que le gustaba rebasaba las normas de comportamiento que él había fijado.

La arrastró hasta sus brazos y, cuando comenzó a besarla, a Hinata le resultó difícil no gritar de placer. «No es más que un beso», se dijo, pero parecía mucho más. El corazón le dio un dulce y ardiente vuelco cuando la boca de él cubrió la suya. Al principio, el beso estuvo cargado de ansias y de deseo y, al segundo, justo cuando pensaba que iba a arder en llamas, él lo suavizó, para que resultara una exploración insoportablemente provocativa.

Y de pronto no le importó lo que era o no un comportamiento apropiado; porque el beso encendió una pasión que ella le había ocultado durante años y años. Alzó los brazos y los unió alrededor de su cuello; pudo escuchar el gemido de aceptación de Sasuke cuando arrimó su cuerpo al suyo segundos antes de que él apartara la boca.

Tenía los ojos negros y ardientes y la respiración entrecortada mientras se recordaba que tenía que recuperar el control. Debía enseñarla y la mejor lección que podía darle era que tenía que ir disfrutando de cada nuevo placer poco a poco, en lugar de aliviar el deseo a base de saturarlo. ¿No la había regañado ya por ser demasiado ansiosa e impaciente? Tragándose el instinto que le decía que la tomara allí y en ese mismo momento, le dijo al oído:

—Quiero quitarte el vestido.

—Pues quítamelo —respondió ella con voz temblorosa.

En realidad, lo que quería era arrancárselo, pero tenía que calmarse, tenía que demostrarle autocontrol… demostrarle a ella, pero también a él, quién estaba al mando.

Le bajó lentamente la cremallera haciendo que el aire le refrescara la piel y, aunque el hecho de que los dedos de Sasuke estuvieran rozando la curva de su cintura era como una fantasía hecha realidad, sintió que algo había cambiado con respecto al beso anterior. Ese beso cargado de frenesí había sido más…

¿Más qué?

Más como si… ¿hubiera significado algo para él?

«Oh, Hinata, no vivas en un mundo de fantasías», se dijo.

—Deja que te vea.

Había terminado de bajarle la cremallera y le estaba deslizando el vestido por la cabeza, como si desnudara a mujeres todos los días de la semana. Después lo echó a un lado y dio un paso atrás para mirarla, como alguien en una galería de arte contemplando y estudiando un cuadro en profundidad.

El instinto de Hinata fue sonrojarse y cubrirse con los brazos, pero algo en su oscura mirada la detuvo.

—No. No debes mostrarte tímida con tu amante porque la timidez no tiene cabida en el dormitorio. Ni fuera de él —los ojos le brillaban—. Ahora, retira las manos, Hinata y deja que te vea bien.

Tras alzarlas, como si ella fuera una marioneta y él estuviera manejando las cuerdas, hizo lo que le pidió y se quedó allí de pie ante él; era una imagen similar a la que había visto en un cuadro del palacio en el que una esclava sexual le rendía homenaje a su amado jeque. ¿Era eso lo que parecería?, se preguntó. ¿Una esclava ansiosa por acceder a todos sus deseos?

No pudo interpretar la expresión del rostro de Sasuke mientras sus ojos negros recorrían su sencillo sujetador de algodón y encaje a juego con sus braguitas y le sonreía.

—Ve y mira en el vestidor —le ordenó suavemente.

—¿Qué tengo que buscar?

—Ya lo verás.

«La timidez no tiene cabida en el dormitorio», recordó al girarse e ir al vestidor sintiendo su oscura mirada quemándola como si la estuviera marcando con el fuego de sus ojos.

Sasuke la siguió con la mirada; disfrutó viendo el movimiento de sus nalgas contra el algodón de su ropa interior y la timidez con que caminaba. Si en algún momento había dudado de su inocencia, desde que habían entrado en la suite, estaba viendo el comportamiento de una mujer nada acostumbrada a los hombres.

No regresó en seguida, y cuando lo hizo, fue con una expresión que él no había visto nunca en el rostro de una mujer. Era la expresión de alguien que acababa de descubrir su poder sexual, un despertar de la sensualidad. Había pasado la primera prueba y había hecho lo que se esperaba de ella, pensó Sasuke con satisfacción.

—Supongo que querías que me pusiera esto.

—Oh, sí. Sí.

Atrás habían quedado las prendas de algodón y en su lugar estaba la frívola ropa interior francesa que él había encargado en el mismo color que Hinata había lucido durante la cena. Pero ahora el rojo escarlata no simbolizaba el valor y la fertilidad que ella había mencionado. No, en absoluto. Ahora ese rojo adquiría su sentido más tradicional, el de un color completamente sensual. Sus pechos asomaban por el delicado encaje y las braguitas de corte alto hacían que sus muslos parecieran infinitos y Sasuke se sintió algo aturdido por el deseo.

Era como si nunca hubiera visto a una mujer vestida de un modo tan provocativo.

«Sólo para mis ojos», pensó con una fiera puñalada de posesión.

—Ven hacia mí —le dijo.

Ella le obedeció, y avanzó contoneándose provocativamente sobre unos zapatos de tacón de aguja rojos. «Esto es una locura», se dijo Hinata, pero una salvaje y deliciosa excitación la invadió cuando vio pura admiración en los ojos de Sasuke. «¿Qué importa si es una locura? ¿Por qué no haces lo más sensato y disfrutas?».

—¿Así? —le preguntó mientras andaba pavoneándose.

—Sí —musitó él—. Exactamente así.

Pero había visto la inseguridad y la aprensión reflejadas en el rostro de Hinata y de pronto le embargó una terrible sensación de duda. ¿Estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Jugar a esos lentos juegos de sensualidad con la inocente y virginal Hinata? ¿La estaba corrompiendo en lugar de ampliar su educación enseñándola a deleitar a un hombre y a deleitarse a sí misma a la vez? ¿Y aun sabiendo en todo momento que eso no llevaría a ninguna parte?

Llegó hasta él y Sasuke le echó el pelo sobre la brillante seda de sus hombros.

—Aquí estoy —susurró ella.

En ese segundo sonó tan dulce que la duda volvió a amenazar con invadirlo. Hasta que se recordó que, si no estuviera haciendo eso, lo estaría haciendo otro… porque ¡si él no la tomaba, entonces otro hombre lo haría!

La levantó en sus brazos en una demostración de fuerza y dominación y la llevó hacia el dormitorio; Hinata cerró los ojos. Ese momento se acercaba mucho a sus fantasías, pero la mayoría de los sueños se habían detenido en la puerta del dormitorio y ahora el pánico también era protagonista.

Estaba a punto de perder la virginidad con un hombre al que siempre había amado, pero que nunca podría devolverle ese amor.

De pronto, sintió el suave colchón bajo su espalda cuando él la tendió encima. Lo miró y sin poder evitarlo alargó la mano para acariciarle la cara. ¿La ternura también estaba prohibida igual que la timidez?, se preguntó cuando lo vio estremecerse.

—¿Me… dolerá? —preguntó con vacilación.

Sasuke, concentrado en las suaves y pálidas curvas acentuadas por la seda y el encaje color escarlata, se agachó para besarle un pezón por encima del sujetador.

—No —le respondió mientras con sus dientes acariciaba esa piel tan sensible—. No te dolerá.

A Hinata la recorrió un escalofrío provocado por una ola de excitación tan intensa que casi le dolió.

—Pero pensaba que…

—No pienses en nada —le dijo sabiendo ya lo difícil que le iba a resultar todo aquello—. Pensar destruye el placer, Hinata… limítate a sentirlo.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en la almohada concentrándose en las oleadas de placer y no en el tono de advertencia de la voz de Sasuke. ¿Le había dicho eso porque pensar te hacía querer preguntar cosas que te volverían loco si te las respondían con sinceridad?

Pero nunca nada resultaba ser como uno pensaba. En su inocencia, Hinata había pensado que perdería la virginidad con Sasuke esa cálida noche de Madrid con aroma a naranja, pero la realidad fue bastante distinta. Ni siquiera la desnudó… bueno, no del todo. Simplemente le desabrochó el sujetador, se lo quitó lentamente y lo lanzó sin ningún cuidado al suelo, como si fuera un trapo.

Cuando sus pechos quedaron expuestos, susurró algo que Hinata supuso sería kharastaní, pero que nunca antes había oído.

—¿Qué significa eso? —le preguntó, intentando no pensar que estaba allí tumbada con nada más que un par de diminutas braguitas de color escarlata.

Pero Sasuke negó con la cabeza y siguió deleitándose de la cremosa belleza de su piel y del rosado rubor de sus pezones.

—Es una palabra que una mujer no debería usar. Significa que ya estás lista para que te enseñen los muchos caminos que conducen al placer. Que ya estás lista para que te amen.

Hinata cerró los ojos para ocultar el repentino miedo que sintió. «Quiere decir para hacer el amor», se dijo a sí misma.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hinata? —le preguntó con delicadeza.

Ella abrió los ojos. ¿Cuánto debería decirle? ¿Cuánto de sí misma debía revelar una mujer? Porque de repente la idea de desvelar lo que sentía por él le parecía mucho más que exponer sus pechos desnudos.

—No sé qué tengo que hacer —le respondió con sinceridad.

Él asintió con satisfacción.

—Pero así es exactamente como debe ser. Yo no espero nada de ti. Es natural que el hombre tenga más habilidades en este aspecto y que le enseñe a la mujer todo lo que sabe —una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Y, para ser sincero, es un alivio tener una mujer que no empiece a mostrarme todo su repertorio sexual en un intento de impresionarme.

Hinata pensó que decirle eso en ese momento no había sido algo demasiado diplomático, pero no obstante le había despertado la curiosidad.

—¿Así que eso es lo que hacen?

—Me ha pasado más veces todavía desde que soy jeque —admitió—. Porque creen que para atrapar a los hombres sólo necesitan tener pericia sexual.

—¿Y no es así?

Él apartó un mechón de pelo de la mejilla blanca y rosada de Hinata. Qué inocente era.

—Claro que no. Las artimañas sexuales a veces lo arruinan todo mientras que la sencillez tiene encanto por sí sola —ahora fue la expresión de su cara la que cambió porque, ¿qué demonios hacía hablando de ese asunto con ella? ¿No era demasiado privado?

Decidió continuar acariciándole el pecho y mostrarle con qué clase de maestro estaba tratando.

Sus dedos provocaron, engatusaron, excitaron, y sus labios hicieron lo mismo. Trazaron líneas sobre su boca, sus párpados, la punta de su nariz y la delicada curva de su mandíbula hasta hacerla relajarse y adentrarse en un brumoso mundo de sensaciones. Y esa bruma la hizo sentir que algo maravilloso la aguardaba.

Su corazón se aceleró, un calor comenzó a recorrerla y sus brazos actuaron por sí solos para rodear el cuello de Sasuke mientras éste saqueaba dulcemente su boca.

—¡Sasuke! —dijo ella jadeante.

Él podía sentir la tensión tomando forma en el cuerpo de Hinata y sonrió cuando deslizó una mano entre sus muslos y comenzó a acariciarla a través de la ropa interior.

—¿Qué?

Ella quería preguntarle si era posible estar sintiéndose como si… como si…

—Es… es…

—No pienses —volvió a decirle mientras sentía su resbaladizo deseo contra sus dedos—. Sólo siéntelo.

Hinata hizo tal y como él le dijo, aunque de todos modos no habría tenido alternativa porque para entonces las inevitables oleadas de sensaciones lo dominaban todo y la arrastraban a un lugar de un placer inimaginable.

—¡Oh, Sasuke! —Dijo con la voz entrecortada—. ¡Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke!

—¿Qué? —se rió satisfecho ante su evidente placer.

Por un momento toda inhibición la abandonó y miró a la cara del hombre que había dominado su vida desde la primera vez que lo había visto.

Iba a decirle «te quiero», pero se contuvo y cambió esa frase por otra cargada de sexualidad.

—Esto me encanta —susurró con aire triunfante a la que vez que se dio cuenta de que en ese momento ella no había parecido en absoluto la Hinata de siempre.

**CONTINUARA!**

**Y ESTA VEZ LAS LECCIONES SI HAN EMPEZADO, EL DESEO LOS CONSUME UFFFF JAJAJA, YA VEREMOS QUE PASA MAS ADELANTE Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO. MUCHAS GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LE HAN DADO FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA Y Q LOS QUE LA PUSIERON COMO SU FAVORITA Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Luna07: JAJAJ COMO NO DARSE CUENTA, HINATA DESPIERTA LA PASION EN SASUKE Y ESE DESEO POSESIVO, SASUKE SE INVOLUCRARA MUCHO MÁS? ESA ES LA INCOGNITA PERO PUES LA CONOCE DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPI Y SERA EL PRIMER HOMBRE EN SU VIDA, YA VEREMOS QUE HARA DESPUES ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO. JAJAJA Y ESPERO QUE ESTE TE GUSTE MUCHO MAS JAJAJA.

**GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW LUNA07 JIJI , ME ANIMO MUCHISIMO, Y GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE HAN SEGUIDO LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA Y NO HAN DEJADO REVIEW, ESPERO QUE SE ANIMEN A DEJAR ALGUNO JIJI. NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ADIOSINNNN.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA,ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK, TODA LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, SIN AFAN DE LUCRO SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DEJEN REVIEWS. DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.**

**PD: ESTE CAPITULO CONTENDRA UN POCO DE LEMMON.**

**Capítulo 8**

Pero, ¿quién era la verdadera Hinata? ¿Era la mujer que estaba recibiendo una incomparable educación en el campo de la sensualidad, la que cada noche era arrastrada al orgasmo por el silencioso jeque de ojos negros? ¿La mujer que se guardaba las palabras que sabía que él nunca querría oír, bueno al menos no de ella, y que las transformaba en suspiros de satisfacción?

¿O ésa era una Hinata temporal, que estaba descubriendo el placer sexual por primera vez al igual que alguien que había vivido en otro planeta respondería con ansias tras probar el chocolate por primera vez?

Pero el presente no le importaba tanto como lo hacía el futuro. Ya que cuando todo acabara… porque algún día tendría que acabar… ¿sería capaz de alejarse sin más?

Ni siquiera podía soportar pensar en ello.

—¡Hinata!

El sonido de la voz de Sasuke hizo que el corazón se le detuviera, como siempre le había sucedido, pero recompuso su cara para aparentar calma y atención.

Ahora se encontraban en París, la última parada del viaje, y había estado leyendo algunos recortes de periódicos, tanto de la prensa francesa como de la internacional. Al jeque lo habían recibido bien, pensó con aprobación y dejando de lado sus propios sentimientos cuando oyó el sonido de sus inconfundibles pisadas.

—¡Estoy aquí!

Apareció antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de atusarse el pelo y se quedó en la puerta de su suite con su brillante pelo negro y sus ojos color ébano resplandeciendo en ese rostro duro y autocrático. Era un brillante día parisino y fuera el tiempo era espléndido, aunque Hinata pensó que, a juzgar por lo poco que veían de cada ciudad, bien podían haber estado en cualquier otro sitio.

Los habían llevado desde el aeropuerto al hotel y a la Embajada en limusinas con aire acondicionado y ventanas tintadas que los separaban de la luz natural de modo que si, como el día anterior habían hecho, pasaban por delante de los Campos Elíseos era como si estuvieran mirando una foto color sepia. La imagen de una postal.

Los aislaban del resto del mundo y de la realidad de muchas formas distintas. A veces a Hinata le parecía como si se hubiera colado en un sueño por error… y más todavía ahora al mirar la suave túnica de seda que él llevaba, que ocultaba un cuerpo al que aún tenía que descubrir.

Hinata sintió un escalofrío ante la expresión de sus oscuros ojos.

—¿Querías… querías algo?

—Te deseo —le dijo él con un susurro.

Y ¡cuánto lo deseaba ella también!, pero no había duda de que eso él lo sabía. Al igual que obviamente esperaba que lo dejara todo y corriera a él. Directa a sus brazos. Para que la besara y se estremeciera por el placer que estaba por llegar. Una parte de Hinata deseaba hacerlo, pero el orgullo la hizo mantenerse firme para afrontar el tema que ardía en su mente siempre que Sasuke no estaba allí para hacerle olvidarse de todo con sus besos.

¿Cuánto tardaría en perder su identidad como persona? ¿En convertirse meramente en el juguete de Sasuke, al que podía usar a su antojo? Al menos cuando ella estaba ocupada con los preparativos del viaje se sentía como la antigua Hinata. La que había existido antes de que hubiera dejado su vida en suspenso y hubiera metido sus sentimientos en el congelador mientras él se deleitaba mostrándole las muchas maneras que había de darle placer a una mujer…

—Bueno, aquí estoy —dijo con voz enérgica. Porque se sentía mejor con el rol de asistente que con el de futura amante—. Estaba trabajando con este itinerario —dijo señalando los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

—Que Suigetsu se ocupe de eso —dijo él con actitud despreocupada.

La voz de Hinata mostró terquedad.

—Preferiría ocuparme yo.

Él fue hacia su silla y le puso las manos sobre los hombros antes de agacharse para acariciarle el cuello con sus labios.

—Pero yo no quiero que te ocupes tú. Tú tienes que estar conmigo. Hacer lo que yo quiera. Experimentar el placer en mis brazos. Lo sabes, ¿verdad, Hinata?

Oh, sí. Lo sabía. Lo había aprendido de sus labios y de sus brazos. Cerró los ojos un instante y dejó que el cálido susurro de su boca le ofreciera la promesa de lo que estaba por llegar. «¿Qué será hoy?», se preguntó. ¿En qué zona erógena se concentraría, cómo le demostraría su poder y su destreza para llevarla hasta el éxtasis mientras él lograba permanecer al margen, tanto física como emocionalmente?

La distancia emocional no la sorprendía, no se habría esperado nada de Sasuke y eso que lo conocía de siempre. Pero la otra distancia sí que resultaba curiosa; le sorprendía y le hacía preguntarse si sería culpa de ella, si no lo complacía ya que, a pesar de su cada vez mayor educación sensual y de las clases de Sasuke, ella seguía siendo virgen.

Al principio había pensado que él estaba actuando así porque tenía en cuenta sus sentimientos, porque se imaginaba que estaría asustada e insegura por el hecho de tener veinticinco años y ser virgen. Pero ella no tenía miedo, deseaba que Sasuke le hiciera el amor en el sentido más completo. Sin embargo, aún no lo había hecho.

Le daba placer con sus manos, con su boca o con su lengua y después le besaba el pelo y dejaba su cuerpo tembloroso sintiéndose seguro entre sus brazos. Pero entonces, cuando ya la había complacido, le sonreía y salía bruscamente del dormitorio, dejándola satisfecha pero a la vez deseando más. Deseándolo y sin saber por qué no le daba más. Ni le pedía más. ¿Sería una cuestión de control?, se preguntó. ¿Al igual que todo lo demás en su vida se basaba en el control?

Bueno, de todos modos, estaba claro que no iba a suplicarle.

Abrió los ojos y lentamente se levantó del escritorio.

—Tu hermano ha llamado —dijo.

—¿Mi hermano? —Hubo una pausa—. Querrás decir mi hermanastro —la corrigió fríamente—. ¿Cuál?

¿Cuál creía él?

—El que vive en París, Sasuke —dijo dulcemente—. Itachi.

Sasuke no reaccionó, pero fue hacia la ventana desde donde contempló los tejados de la ciudad, con los ojos entrecerrados para protegerlos de la claridad del día y sin expresar ningún tipo de reacción con su cuerpo.

Tenía dos hermanos pequeños: Itachi, que era medio francés, y Naruto que era medio italiano. Un padre los unía a los tres, pero sus madres habían sido muy distintas. Era una historia complicada que Sasuke muchas veces deseaba poder olvidar.

Hasta hacía dos años, había pensado que era un huérfano afortunado al que el palacio real de Kharastan había dado trabajo y protección. Pero el difunto jeque había hecho unas revelaciones explosivas antes de su muerte: no sólo dijo que Sasuke era su hijo, y que por lo tanto debía heredar su trono, sino que además tenía dos hermanastros.

Para Sasuke resultó más fácil aceptar un reino que una familia. Había sido la mano derecha del jeque durante tantos años que probablemente sabía más sobre Kharastan que cualquier otra persona y además había visto de primera mano cómo se debía reinar.

El tema de los hermanastros era distinto. Tanto Itachi como Naruto eran más pequeños y por ello no se había ni planteado el que ellos heredaran el trono. Incluso aunque hubieran sido mayores, la constitución decía que únicamente un hombre de pura sangre kharastaní podría heredar el reino.

La posibilidad de discordia entre los tres hombres siempre había estado ahí, pero para su alivio, nunca se había hecho manifiesta. No obstante, Sasuke se había resistido a los intentos de acercamiento tanto de Itachi como de Naruto cuando estos le habían pedido que los visitara para conocerse mejor. Él no necesitaba una familia y tampoco la quería.

En su excepcional y solitario papel en la corte, Sasuke había visto que la vida sólo se complicaba cuando uno se relacionaba con otros. Eran las relaciones las que daban pie al descontento y a las disputas. Las relaciones te hacían vulnerable y te dejaban expuesto ante el dolor.

Si Sasuke no hubiera sido el rey, entonces se habría contentado con una vida solitaria, como la que siempre había llevado, la única clase de vida que sabía llevar. Pero ése no había sido su destino. Él no podía permitirse el lujo de elegir. Un día habría de casarse y tener descendencia, pero hasta que esa pesada carga recayera sobre sus hombros, no pensaría en ello.

Le dio la espalda a la ventana y pensó en el magnífico aspecto que Hinata tenía esa mañana, con su cabello negro-azulado cayéndole sobre los hombros justo como a él le gustaba, y con un vestido largo de seda blanco que hacía pliegues en la curva de sus caderas haciéndola parecer una diosa griega. Sintió un repentino deseo, pero vio que Hinata guardaba una pregunta en sus ojos. Suspiró.

—¿Y qué quería Itachi?

¿Se estaba mostrando poco perspicaz a propósito?, se preguntó Hinata. Ladeó la cabeza y sacudió un dedo contra su mejilla como si estuviera considerando las opciones.

—Veamos —comentó con gesto pensativo—. Itachi vive en París y resulta que tú estás en París. ¿Se te ocurre qué puede querer o crees que hace falta que llamemos al asesor de logística de palacio?

Él estrechó los ojos.

—¿Intentas ser graciosa?

—Creía que eras tú el que se estaba haciendo el gracioso —pensó en la dura expresión de sus ojos y en el modo en que tenía apretados los labios, pero se negó a sentirse intimidada por un hombre al que conocía de toda la vida. Sabía muy bien que él prefería intentar evitar asuntos como ése, y precisamente porque se preocupaba por él, no iba a permitírselo—. Sasuke, ¡está muy claro que Itachi y Konan quieren verte aprovechando que estás en París! No os habéis visto desde la fiesta de Naruto.

¡No hacía falta que ella le recordara cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto a su hermano!

—No sé si hay tiempo suficiente —dijo gruñendo.

—Oh, claro que hay tiempo —le aseguró suavemente y señaló su itinerario—. La recepción con el Ministro de Asuntos Exteriores termina pronto. Fácilmente podrías quedar para cenar —suspiró al ver que el adusto gesto de Sasuke no se había modificado en absoluto—. Mira, Sasuke, los dos sabemos lo que es perder a nuestras familias, pero al menos ¡tú has descubierto una nueva! ¿Por qué no aprovechas esta oportunidad para conocer un poco mejor a Itachi?

Allí estaba, diciéndole delicadamente y con una actitud tan tranquila y natural lo que debía hacer, que Sasuke sintió un terrible dolor al imaginarse una vida que nunca podría llevar. Una vida donde las mujeres proponían algo para mantener la paz y trabajaban en la sombra para reunir a unos hermanos distanciados.

—¿Puedes dejar de intentar crear una situación que encaja con tu idea de familia feliz? —le dijo bruscamente.

—¡Yo no estoy haciendo eso!

Unas cejas color ébano se alzaron con desdén.

—¿O tal vez esperas que los dos nos presentemos como una pareja? ¿Y conseguir el sello de aprobación de mi familia antes de que intentes persuadirme para decirle al resto del mundo que estamos juntos? ¿Es ése tu plan?

Fue una acusación tan atroz que por un momento Hinata pensó que estaba bromeando, pero una sola mirada a esa oscura expresión de su cara le dijo que no era así.

—¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir eso, Sasuke? ¡Jamás se me habría ocurrido pretender algo así!

—¡Porque no somos una pareja! Lo sabes y yo también lo sé, y lo que es más, ¡nunca podremos serlo!

—¡Claro que lo sé! —estaba muy claro a juzgar por el modo en que la había estado ocultando y… y… Notaba la respiración entrecortada—¡Lo has dejado más que claro!

Esa pelea aceleró el corazón de Sasuke e hizo que la piel le ardiera; una oscura sacudida de deseo le subió a las mejillas. ¿No resultaba extraño cómo la discordia podía acelerar el deseo? La ira era un incomparable trampolín para la pasión, razón por la que en su opinión el mejor sexo que podía haber era ése que dos personas compartían para reconciliarse.

El avance de sus pensamientos resultó en una erección que presionó contra su muslo, pero como siempre, la muestra física de su deseo le recordó que esa relación era diferente de todas las demás. Él había hecho que fuera diferente, y la razón era Hinata. Se había contenido y contenido hasta pensar que se volvería loco, y se preguntaba cuánto más podría soportar ese exquisito sacrificio.

—Ven aquí —le ordenó suavemente.

—No —respondió ella con una actitud nada prudente, aunque el corazón le martilleaba el pecho—. ¿Crees que puedes hablarme como si fuera una idiota, luego chasquear los dedos y esperar que vaya corriendo?

Eso era exactamente lo que él pensaba. Bueno que fuera una idiota no, pero sí el resto. Sin embargo consideraba que decirle eso podría no ser lo más diplomático del mundo.

—¿No sabes lo mucho que me gusta cuando intentas llevarme la contraria? —murmuró—. ¿No sabes cuánto me excita?

Colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, Hinata lo miró. La tenía tan atada que no estaba segura de nada.

—Sasuke…

Él oyó la aprensión e inquietud de su voz, un rasgo al que no estaba acostumbrado, pero claro, nunca antes había vivido en semejante reclusión con un miembro del sexo opuesto. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres absolutamente receptivas, siempre perfumadas y listas para el amor. Pero en el momento en que dejabas a una mujer entrar en tu vida te volvías consciente de sus cambios de humor y de su poco realista visión de la vida.

—Ven —le ordenó con suavidad y en aquella ocasión ella fue a sus brazos y ese cuerpo esbelto y suave encajó perfectamente en el suyo. Sabiendo que nadie lo veía, ni siquiera ella, cerró los ojos al descansar la cabeza sobre su cabello azulado y respiró de su ligera fragancia antes de apartarse para mirarla con una severa expresión.

—Dime, ¿qué te inquieta?

—Tú —con un gesto cargado de atrevimiento, le rodeó la cara con las manos—. Tú me estás volviendo loca porque no sé por qué… —vaciló y después reunió valor para decirlo—. ¿Por qué no quieres hacerme el amor?

Él recorrió con su dedo la provocativa curva de sus pechos.

—¿No es eso lo que te he estado haciendo esta semana?

¿Era una locura sentirse violenta hablando sobre sexo después de que él la hubiera visto estremecerse de placer bajo sus dedos y labios expertos en prácticamente todas las ciudades más importantes de Europa? En esos momentos, no había sentido vergüenza, ¿no? Pero dejarse llevar por el calor del momento era mucho más fácil que tratar temas complicados a plena luz del día, con un hombre que siempre rehuía hablar sobre asuntos que tuvieran algo que ver con los sentimientos.

—Quiero decir… bien —murmuró y su rostro se encendió.

—¡Ah! —le acarició el pelo con la palma de la mano mientras pensaba que sus preguntas le recordaban a una mariposa emergiendo lentamente de la crisálida antes de aprender a volar. La había visto ir adquiriendo confianza día tras día, pero ese rubor propio de una profunda inocencia le remordió la conciencia.

¿Había pensado que una mañana se despertaría y encontraría que las dudas que todavía lo asaltaban sobre el comportamiento que tenía hacia ella se habían disipado de pronto? ¿Que sería capaz de tomarla, de adentrarse hasta lo más profundo de ella? ¿Y después qué? ¿La dejaría de lado para buscar una esposa kharastaní? ¿Podría apoderarse de su virginidad a ese precio? Ésa no era forma de tratar a ninguna mujer, y mucho menos a Hinata; no después de todo lo que habían supuesto el uno para el otro.

¡Pero la otra alternativa era cedérsela a otro hombre!

La boca de Sasuke se tensó. «¡Nunca!». Su destino real le había llegado tarde, pero ya llevaba dos años reinando un territorio grande y de prestigio y algo de ese poder le había influenciado inevitablemente. Ansiaba a Hinata con un fervor con el que nunca antes había deseado nada. Pero sabía que no debía permitir que el sentimentalismo nublara su juicio.

Como rey, él estaba por encima de todas las reglas de los hombres corrientes y eso era un hecho, no una mera cuestión de arrogancia. No podía, por el momento, ver un modo de salir de ese dilema que lo había atrapado con sus garras de terciopelo. Hasta que lo hiciera, Hinata se amoldaría a sus planes y a sus deseos. ¡No lo cuestionaría, sino que se consideraría afortunada de que él hubiera aceptado educarla!

—No debes cuestionar mi forma de pensar ni de comportarme —le dijo fríamente—. Jamás. ¡Porque yo soy el jeque y nadie cuestiona la palabra del jeque!

Tal vez la superaba en cuestiones físicas, pero ella sabía un poco más sobre emociones y relaciones que ese rey de corazón frío. Tomo aire.

—Muy bien, no volveré a sacar el tema de nuestra vida sexual. En ese aspecto, sabes más que yo —sus ojos perlas brillaban—. Pero estaría haciendo mal mi trabajo como ayudante si te permitiera actuar de un modo que pudiera ser perjudicial para el trono —le dijo con tono tranquilo.

—¿Qué significa eso exactamente? —le preguntó con brusquedad.

—Simplemente que pienso que es negativo que no te reúnas con tu hermano mientras estamos aquí. Si no lo haces movido por un amor hacia la familia, hazlo al menos por respeto a tus obligaciones. Imagina si los periódicos descubren que lo has evitado, harán que parezca que hay una enemistad entre los dos. Ya sabes cómo funciona esto: «¡La rivalidad amenaza la estabilidad de Kharastan! Toda la historia de por qué Sasuke rechaza a su hermano».

Por un segundo, y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, una sonrisa se dibujó en la boca de Sasuke, pero la borró al instante.

¿Se atrevía a decir eso? ¿A decírselo a él?

—¡No eres más que una descarada manipuladora!

—¿O tal vez una buena mediadora? —le respondió con la convicción de que estaba haciendo lo correcto porque por una vez estaba luchando, aunque fuera poco, contra el control de Sasuke.

Sasuke estrechó los ojos. Tal vez ella tenía razón. Después de su inesperada subida al poder, la prensa seguía intentado descubrirlo todo sobre él y les encantaría levantar un escándalo aunque careciera de fundamento.

—Muy bien. Veré a mi hermano —cedió lentamente—. Haz que comprueben la seguridad y reserva una mesa para cenar.

Hinata asintió, levantó el teléfono y habló rápidamente, consciente de que Sasuke había ido hacia la puerta que conectaba la suite con el pasillo y que se había asegurado de que estaba cerrada con llave antes de girarse y caminar lentamente hacia ella, con unos ojos negros resplandecientes.

—Ahora bésame —le ordenó con delicadeza.

Ella tenía los labios secos y no hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces, ya que ardía por él. Pero su pequeño triunfo en el tema de su hermano la había llenado de valor. Si podía hacerse valer en asuntos de estado, entonces ¿por qué se estaba mostrando tan pasiva siempre que él empezaba a hacerle el amor?

Se estaba sintiendo más frustrada cada vez por esos encuentros eróticos en los que Sasuke parecía conocer exactamente qué botones presionar y ella respondía como si la hubieran programado para ello. Pero en todo momento él se mantenía al margen, tan distante.

¿Tal vez recibía alguna clase de placer perverso al verla llegar al clímax y después marcharse con esa actitud tan fría? Casi como si fuera un observador en el acto en lugar de un participante.

«Y tal vez es mejor así», le advirtió una voz dentro de su cabeza.

«Porque lo amas, ¿verdad, Hinata?».

«Lo amas y él no siente lo mismo por ti y nunca lo hará, así que a lo mejor te está haciendo un favor al mantenerse frío física y emocionalmente. Porque al menos así no te está dando falsas esperanzas».

«Maldito, seas», pensó cuando Sasuke la rodeó por la cintura. En ese punto, ella normalmente suspiraba y le dejaba besarla una y otra vez hasta que ya no le quedaba más opción que rendirse.

¿Por qué siempre dejaba que Sasuke tomara el control? Bueno, ¡había una alternativa! ¿Acaso no decía algo malo del maestro el que su alumna no mostrara nada de iniciativa?

Enroscó sus dedos entre el cabello de Sasuke y lo miró. Lo devoró con sus labios. De un modo inesperado, presionó las caderas contra él con un movimiento que había visto hacer a las bailarinas de la corte. No fue el movimiento más sutil, pero funcionó porque, cuando sintió la excitación de Sasuke y lentamente trazó un círculo presionando contra su sexo, él se tensó y clavó los dedos en sus caderas.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —le preguntó.

Ella se rozaba contra él como una gata callejera mientras con las manos le masajeaba los hombros y lo acariciaba como siempre había querido hacer pero nunca se había atrevido.

—Oh, Sasuke —susurró—. ¡Creo que sabes la respuesta!

—Para, Hinata —dijo y cerró los ojos cuando ella tomó las riendas y lo empujó sobre la pila de cojines que había en el suelo—. Por favor… para.

—Sabes que no lo estás diciendo en serio —murmuró mientras soltaba el cordón de los amplios pantalones de seda que llevaban todos los nobles kharastaníes. Hinata no vacilaba porque no quería darle la más mínima oportunidad de detenerla. Pero el hecho de que fueran unos movimientos precisos y rápidos no quería decir que ella no fuera imaginativa en su juego de seducción… no, de ningún modo.

Sasuke le había enseñado mucho… le había enseñado que el cuerpo estaba hecho para recibir placer y que un hombre y una mujer juntos podían encontrar el cielo en la tierra.

¡Qué sencillo le resultaba tocarlo y hacerle gemir! No sólo porque él le había enseñado, sino también porque deseaba satisfacerlo, igual que él la había satisfecho a ella tantas veces.

Quería decirle cuánto lo adoraba, lo mucho que suponía en su vida y en su corazón, pero se contentó con besos y caricias y esperó poder ocultar las dudas que la estaban invadiendo mientras le quitaba los pantalones. ¡Qué imagen tan sobrecogedora y excitante! ¡Y qué magnífica!

—Hinata —dijo entre suspiros y se echó hacia atrás. Nunca antes se había sentido tan débil No era la primera vez que una mujer lo había tomado dentro de su boca y lo habían rodeado unos dedos ligeros como plumas a la vez, pero normalmente mantenía los ojos cerrados porque la fantasía siempre superaba la realidad. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión no fue así.

Vio el movimiento de la cabeza de Hinata y los mechones de cabello extendidos como un mantel de seda sobre sus muslos y notó cómo estaba llegando al clímax. Teniendo en cuenta que ella no lo había hecho antes, no podía recordar haberse sentido nunca como… como si…

Después, Hinata alzó la cabeza y su expresión de satisfacción por lo que había hecho casi le dio tanto placer como lo había hecho el acto en sí. Su sonrisa era casi tímida y contrastaba de un modo erótico con la magia que acababa de producir en él.

Unas campanas de alarma sonaron dentro de su cabeza cuando ella avanzó serpenteando, se inclinó y lo besó profundamente en la boca. Y gimió, porque podía saborearse a sí mismo en sus labios y eso resultaba algo demasiado íntimo y excitante.

—Hinata —susurró entre gemidos.

Luchando contra el abrumador deseo de fundirse con él, se levantó con elegancia y fue hacia el baño antes de que él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y pudiera seducirla para que se quedara.

«A ver si le gusta», pensó Hinata cuando abrió el grifo del agua y metió las muñecas debajo.

**CONTINUARA!**

**JAJAJAJA QUE LES PARECIO HINATA HIZO LO MISMO QUE ÉL LO ENCENDIO Y LO DEJO AHÍ JAJAJAJA, QUE PASARÁ EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ¿SASUKE SE QUEDARA ASI O LA HARA SUYA DE UNA VEZ? ESTO Y MAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO NO SE LO PIERDADN, Y COMO PUEDEN OBSERVAR SASUKE ESTA SINTIENDO COSAS MÁS FUERTES POR HINA, AUNQUE SE NIEGE A ACEPTARLAS. **

**GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LE HAN DADO FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA, A LOS QUE LA HAN PUESTO CMO SU FAVORITA Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Luna07: HOLAS QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN SEA DE TU AGRADO,PUES OJALA Y NO SE ARREPIENTA SASUKE PERO QUIEN SABE QUE PASARA MAS ADELANTE, NI YO LO SE JAJAJA, BUENO FUERA QUE APARECIERA EL TERCERO EN DISCORDIA PERO QUIEN SABE, JAJAJA. OJALA Y ESTE CAPI TAMBIEN TE HAYA GUSTADO Y PUES TAMBIEN TE LO DEDICO PORQUE SIEMPRE ESCRIBES EN CADA CAPITULO Y FUISTE EL UNICO REVIEW QUE RECIBI, QUE ME HIZO MUY FELIZ PERO QUE ACASO YA NO LES GUSTARA A LOS DEMÁS LA HISTORIA. QUIEN SABE JIJIJI. MMMM ESA PELICULA NO LA HE VISTO ACASO ES LA HISTORIA DE ESTER QUE ES UNA PELICULA CRISTIANA O LA ESTOY CONFUNDIENDO, GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS. CUIDATE MUCHO BYE.

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS O ACASO YA NO LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA? BUUUU, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, NO OLVIDEN POSTEAR SUS REVIEWS Y NOS VMS EN EL SIGUIENTE. LAS ADORO ADIOSINNNNN.**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA,ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK, TODA LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, SIN AFAN DE LUCRO SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DEJEN REVIEWS. DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.**

**Capítulo 9**

El restaurante estaba en la planta superior de un edificio situado a un lado del Sena al que se accedía a través de un vestíbulo increíblemente elegante lleno de flores y con paredes recubiertas de fotografías de políticos y estrellas del cine que habían cenado allí.

Había más fotografías en el ascensor que los llevó al piso sexto.

—Tú eres poca cosa en comparación —dijo Hinata al mirar la foto de un antiguo presidente con el propietario del restaurante.

El rostro de Sasuke no expresó lo más mínimo.

—Muy graciosa —comentó él suavemente, cohibido por la presencia de uno de sus guardaespaldas. De haber estado solos, la habría besado… u otra cosa, no estaba seguro de qué. Por primera vez desde que recordaba, se sintió aturdido y confundido. ¿Esa extraordinaria escena en el hotel había sido la demostración del recién descubierto poder sexual de Hinata? ¿O de su control? ¡Había jugado a un juego sexual con él!

«Tú los has jugado con ella», le dijo una voz en su interior.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el guardaespaldas salió primero, tal y como dictaban el protocolo y las normas de seguridad. Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad para inclinar la cabeza y hablarle a Hinata al oído.

—Ya puedes ir borrando esa sonrisa triunfante de tu dulce boca. Puede que haya cedido en lo que respecta a la cena con Itachi y su esposa, pero no he olvidado lo que ha pasado antes —por alguna razón ya sabía que jamás lo olvidaría, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera furioso con ella—. Y lo discutiremos luego. Solos.

Sus palabras teñidas de un cierto peligro hicieron que el corazón de Hinata latiera con inquietud, pero ella intentó que su voz no lo reflejara.

—Haces que suene como una amenaza, Sasuke.

Sus ojos negros le lanzaron un silencioso desafío.

—¿Sí? ¿No lo habrás interpretado tú así? —le preguntó y entonces se oyó un pequeño murmullo cuando él entró en el restaurante seguido de Hinata.

¿Había ella hecho algo de lo que tuviera que arrepentirse?, se preguntó mientras lo seguía. ¿Había jugado con un hombre al que le gustaba llevar el control?

Pudo ver cabezas volverse, incluso aunque esa noche Sasuke había elegido ponerse uno de sus preciosos trajes sastre. En teoría, el atuendo occidental debería haberle hecho pasar desapercibido entre la exquisita clientela, pero por alguna razón no había sido así. Su alta figura resultaba impactante vistiera lo que vistiera; su cabello negro y la autocrática actitud decía que ése era un hombre de poder y de autoridad.

Itachi y Konan ya estaban sentados, pero se levantaron cuando Sasuke llegó y los cuatro se saludaron con una familiaridad fruto de las extraordinarias circunstancias en las que se habían conocido.

Hinata había conocido a Itachi, el primero de los hijos que fue presentado a su padre, cuando él había llegado al Palacio Azul acompañado de Konan, su abogada inglesa. Hacía años que Hinata no los veía y pensó que Konan tenía un aspecto cansado.

Miró detenidamente a Itachi y lo comparó con Sasuke para ver si podía ver algún parecido físico, pero en realidad los dos hombres eran increíblemente diferentes. La piel de Sasuke era más oscura, pero claro, él era de pura sangre kharastaní, y sólo ese físico escultural y los brillantes ojos negros mostraban algún parecido entre ellos.

Casi como si fuera ayer, recordó cuando la boda de Itachi y Konan había sido anunciada a un país deseoso de la continuidad de su familia real, y a un pueblo que quería el inevitable glamour de una boda real.

La gente de Kharastan se había alegrado con la noticia del matrimonio entre el francés y la chica de cabello azul y muchos habían esperado que los recién casados eligieran vivir allí.

Por el contrario, habían regresado al país natal de Itachi, donde ahora vivían en una zona cosmopolita de París, aunque se estaban construyendo una casa de veraneo en Kardal, en las orillas del Mar de Balsora porque, como Konan decía, querían crear lazos con Kharastan.

—¿Por qué no habéis venido a nuestro piso en lugar de a este restaurante tan lujoso, _mon frère_? —Le preguntó Itachi con una sonrisa mientras observaba la inmaculadamente formal sala con sus vistas de la noche parisina y la perfecta cúpula de la Basílica del Sagrado Corazón—. Podría haber preparado mejillones y Konan podría haberos demostrado lo bien que se le da hacer _tarte aux pommes!_ Está orgullosa de haberse convertido en una ama de casa francesa tan buena, ¿verdad, _cherie_?

—¡_Mais, bien sûr_! —dijo Konan con el acento tan cuidadosamente pronunciado de alguien que ha aprendido un idioma siendo ya adulto.

Hinata no pudo evitar sentir envidia al verlos, pero vio a Sasuke fruncir el ceño y se preguntó si esa familiaridad con la que Itachi se dirigía a él le estaba molestando. ¿Su reino y la helada barrera que había erigido alrededor de sí mismo no le permitirían acercarse a su hermano? «Al menos yo no soy la única con quien mantiene esa distancia emocional», pensó con amargura.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros con un gesto de disculpa.

—Eso habría sido maravilloso —dijo suavemente—. Pero por desgracia mi equipo de seguridad no me lo ha permitido.

—Eso es sólo porque así tienen un modo de justificar sus sueldos y porque les encanta todo el lujo y las atenciones que te rodean siempre que sales en público —dijo Hinata, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Porque ambos sabían que podría haber hecho caso omiso de las objeciones de sus guardaespaldas siempre que hubiera querido.

Se hizo un ligero silencio y Sasuke vio que Itachi y Konan intercambiaban una mirada. ¿Les sorprendía que el jeque le permitiera a una empleada que se mostrara tan familiar con él? Si se lo habían preguntado, por supuesto no podía culparlos.

¿Cómo se atrevía Hinata a hacer semejante crítica… contra él, pero también contra su equipo? ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? ¿Por eso lo había seducido antes? ¿Había pensado que el sexo le otorgaba a la mujer poder sobre el hombre, como Dalila al cortarle el cabello a Sansón? ¡Bueno, pues Hinata iba a aprender quién mandaba ahí!

Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro hasta que llegó un camarero.

—Bueno, ¿cómo es acompañar a Sasuke en su viaje, Hinata? —le preguntó Konan, rompiendo así el incómodo silencio que se había creado. Sacudió la cabeza cuando una botella de champán helada quedó alzada sobre su copa—. No, gracias. Sólo tomaré agua. ¿Es fácil trabajar con él?

Los labios de Hinata se curvaron cuando los ojos de las dos mujeres se encontraron en un momento de perfecto entendimiento.

—El protocolo dicta que no puedo responder con sinceridad delante del hombre en cuestión —le respondió con recato y Itachi y Konan se rieron.

Sasuke, por otro lado, no lo hizo. Se quedó mirándola de un modo inquietante que la hizo sentirse incómoda al instante. Bueno, ¡si lo que quería era quedarse allí sentado sin decir una palabra, debería habérselo dicho en un principio!

—¿Y cómo va todo por Kharastan? —preguntó Itachi después de que hubieran comido ostras con vinagre de frambuesa y huevos revueltos cubiertos de trufas que eran la especialidad del famoso restaurante.

Sasuke sonrió.

—El país sigue desarrollándose, tanto en el aspecto cultural como en el económico —dijo con gesto pensativo—. Todo el mundo está feliz con el nuevo yacimiento petrolífero, y hay una expedición arqueológica que ha llegado desde los Estados Unidos con la que estoy especialmente contento. Han encontrado una cerámica exquisita. Esperamos abrir un museo nuevo en la entrada de la zona, pero por supuesto, primero tenemos que mejorar la carretera de acceso.

—Por lo que dices, parece que has estado trabajando mucho —dijo Konan—. ¿Y cómo es ahora aquello para las mujeres? ¿Ha habido algún cambio importante desde que yo estuve allí?

La mirada de Sasuke se posó sobre el rostro blanco y rosado de Hinata y le recorrió una sensación de pura excitación al recordar dónde había estado antes.

Se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que era la primera vez que había salido con una persona de su familia y además acompañado de una mujer con la que estaba teniendo una relación íntima. O casi íntima.

Normalmente él hacía distinciones. Las mujeres eran para el sexo y la relajación, le servían para distraerse. Intentó pensar en otra mujer a la que hubiera llevado a una ocasión como aquélla, pero no pudo encontrar a ninguna.

—Hinata estará más cualificada que yo para responder a esa pregunta —admitió.

Hinata lo miró sabiendo que, a pesar de las tensiones entre ellos, lo admiraba completa y absolutamente como soberano de su país.

—Estamos introduciendo el carné de conducir para mujeres —dijo con voz suave—, era una reivindicación ya antigua. Sasuke… bueno, Sasuke luchó mucho para conseguirlo —sus ojos negros se mofaron de ese cumplido, pero ella sentía cada palabra que había dicho y tuvo que contener la tristeza que la inundó al ver a Itachi poner la mano sobre la de Konan. Estaban tan enamorados, pensó, y no tenían miedo a mostrarlo.

Mientras que ellos dos…

No. «Para», se dijo, porque todo era una fantasía. Ellos no eran una pareja. Ella lo amaba y siempre lo había amado y, sin que nadie la obligara, se había metido en una situación que ahora amenazaba con volverse en su contra. Como un gato chiquitito desafiando a un fiero león, le había dicho que quería un amante, pero nada había funcionado.

Sospechaba que Sasuke había estado conteniéndose para darle tiempo de retractarse y cambiar de opinión… porque una parte de él siempre había querido que a sus ojos ella siguiera siendo la dulce y pura Hinata.

Había estado conteniéndose con ese autocontrol fuerte como el hierro que no creía que nadie más tuviera, pero ahora ella probablemente lo había hecho desvanecerse al seducirlo. Probablemente lo siguiente que haría un hombre tan orgulloso y viril como él sería tomar lo que consideraba suyo por derecho. Hinata pudo verlo en sus ojos negros cuando la miró; esa noche, Sasuke aceptaría su desafío y le haría el amor en el más completo de los sentidos.

Pero en lugar de sentirse excitada y ansiosa por que sucediera, por dentro la invadían los nervios. Porque en el fondo sospechaba que ese momento supondría el final para los dos, ya que una vez que ella le hubiera dado eso, ya no quedaría nada más que dar. Su virginidad quedaría entregada y su relación con Sasuke llegaría a su fin. Ella pasaría a ser otra más en la larga lista de sus amantes.

—¿Hinata? —una voz irrumpió en sus pensamientos.

—¿Mmm? Oh, lo siento Konan. Estaba en otro mundo, a muchos kilómetros.

—¡Como _les toilettes_! ¿Vamos a buscarlas juntas y les damos a estos hombres una oportunidad de hablar a solas?

Hinata asintió y se levantó, consciente de que la ardiente mirada de Sasuke estaba puesta en ella y preguntándose si el sencillo vestido tubo negro de seda que llevaba y que caía hasta el suelo formando una cascada negra era de su aprobación.

Unos cuantos ojos siguieron a las dos mujeres mientras atravesaban el restaurante y los de Sasuke estaban entre ellos. En una sala llena de mujeres bellas y vestidas con lujosas prendas, Hinata destacaba como la belleza natural que era, aunque a él no le gustaba el vestido con ese color tan apagado y sombrío.

Se volvió hacia Itachi, que lo estaba mirando atentamente y se sintió culpable al reconocer que Hinata había tenido razón porque lo que hubiera preferido habría sido intentar eludir ese encuentro. Actuar como si no tuviera familia. Y sin embargo una parte de él lamentaba no haber sabido quién era su padre hasta los últimos días de su vida. ¿No lo lamentaría todavía más si no intentaba forjar una relación mejor con sus dos hermanos? Y el hecho de que estuviera allí se debía completamente a Hinata, se recordó. Ella había luchado por hacer posible el encuentro.

Alzó su copa.

—Me alegra volver a verte, Itachi —y para su sorpresa, supo que su hermano sentía lo mismo.

—_Et moi aussi, mon frère_ —su hermanastro lo miró con una pregunta en sus ojos—. ¡No sabes cuánto deseo nacerte una pregunta que estaría mal vista por el protocolo! —murmuró.

—Pregunta lo que quieras —dijo Sasuke con brusquedad—. Al fin y al cabo somos hermanos, ¿no?

Por una fracción de segundo sus ojos se encontraron y admitieron el vínculo que los unía.

—¿Es algo serio? —le preguntó suavemente—. ¿Tu relación con Hinata?

—¿Serio? —Sasuke se quedó perplejo—. ¿Cómo demonios puede ser serio?

Itachi se encogió de hombros.

—Es sólo que me parecía que había algo… entre los dos.

—Pero si hemos estado toda la noche hablándonos con brusquedad el uno al otro —objeto Sasuke.

—Precisamente por eso —respondió Itachi secamente. Miró hacia la zona donde se encontraban los aseos y vaciló—. ¿Tal vez sois amantes?

Sasuke suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Eso dependía de la definición de la palabra.

—No. Porque ella es virgen —dijo lentamente, casi como si hubiera olvidado que Itachi estaba allí.

Los ojos negros de Itachi se estrecharon mientras miraba a su hermanastro.

—¡Ah!, ya entiendo. Sí, ya entiendo —dijo lentamente. Se miró a las manos durante unos segundos y, cuando volvió a alzar la vista, su mirada fue clara y sincera—. Entonces debes dejarla ahora… o casarte con ella.

—Lo sé —dijo Sasuke con todo agitado—. ¿No crees que eso ya lo sé yo?

Las mujeres volvieron justo en el momento de los postres y del café, aunque Konan rechazó la famosa _mousse_ de chocolate del restaurante y en su lugar tomó una taza de té de frutas.

En el vestíbulo se despidieron y Sasuke accedió a visitarlos en Kardal, cuando su casa estuviera terminada. Mientras charlaron sobre planes futuros, Hinata se quedó a un lado, sintiéndose apartada y sin saber si algún día volvería a ver a la pareja.

Y la cosa no fue a mejor una vez que entraron en la limusina porque Sasuke parecía preocupado y Hinata sentía que algo en él había cambiado durante la cena. No la tocó, ni siquiera la miró, y tampoco se produjo ese flirteo que se había esperado de él. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, sospechaba que todo iba a terminar entre ellos antes de que ni siquiera hubiera comenzado.

«Pero sabes muy bien por qué», pensó con tristeza. «Has cruzado una línea invisible. Al seducirlo te has deshecho de tu identidad pura y virginal y él habrá perdido el respeto por ti». Y aunque intentaba decirse que había estado actuando como una igual, en lugar de como una mujer sumisa, le dolía y deseaba que pudiera retrasar el reloj para que eso nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Sasuke giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla a través de la que podía ver a los turistas caminando felizmente por las calles como si estuvieran bajo la luz del día. El coche avanzó por los Campos Elíseos y bordeó el Trocadero, todo iluminado como una gran set de rodaje con el Arco del Triunfo de fondo, pero Sasuke no vio nada de eso.

Su cabeza estaba ocupada por pensamientos contradictorios mientras sopesaba los sueños y la realidad, el deseo y la moralidad. Por haber participado en esos juegos sexuales con Hinata, ahora se encontraba en aguas turbulentas, sin saber qué pasaría a continuación. Si tomaba su virginidad, entonces tendría que casarse con ella. No había necesitado que Itachi lo hubiera mencionado porque en su corazón siempre lo había sabido. La misma pregunta de siempre no cesaba de dar vueltas dentro de su cabeza. ¿Era un precio demasiado alto?

¿No sería mejor si hacía lo que harían la mayoría de los hombres de su posición? ¿No era mejor olvidar a Hinata? ¿No era mejor que cuando pasaran unos años se casara con una dócil mujer kharastaní que le permitiría ejercer una dominación absoluta en su casa y en su país? Y no una mujer a la que conocía demasiado bien como para poder sentirse cómodo a su lado, que además era rebelde y manipuladora, y en ocasiones demasiado independiente para su propio bien.

En ese momento, ella decidió cruzarse de piernas… para que él pudiera notar sus largas y torneadas piernas a través de la seda del vestido negro. El se preguntó si llevaría ropa interior y tragó saliva con dificultad. ¿Podría soportar no poseerla? ¿No conocer nunca esa insoportablemente dulce sensación de unirse a Hinata, de sentir sus cuerpos moviéndose al mismo ritmo hasta llegar al éxtasis? Su lengua asomó sobre unos labios que se habían quedado repentinamente secos.

—¿Sabes que Konan está embarazada? —le preguntó ella en un intento desesperado de llenar el insoportable silencio.

Sasuke se calmó cuando esos pensamientos eróticos se desvanecieron.

—¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

—No ha hecho falta que me lo dijera, porquem lo he imaginado, ¿tú no? No ha bebido vino y parecía muy cansada. Le he preguntado si estaba bien cuando estábamos en el aseo y me lo ha contado —no iba a decirle que había estado a punto de derrumbarse y de contarle a Konan que estaba enamorada del jeque—. Aún no han dicho nada del bebé porque les da mucho miedo que luego el embarazo no siga adelante. Resulta que el año pasado sufrió un aborto. ¿Lo sabías?

—No. No lo sabía.

—Pero ya está de más de tres meses, así que parece que todo va bien —añadió y a continuación vio una nueva carga ensombreciendo el rostro del rey. Porque para Sasuke no eran buenas noticias que su hermanastro fuera a convertirse en padre. Cuando pertenecías a la realeza, las repercusiones de una nueva vida se volvían más significativas de lo habitual.

El bebé de Itachi sería el primero de una nueva generación de la familia Ak Atyn. El, o ella, era el futuro de esa familia y continuaría su linaje aunque Sasuke nunca tuviera hijos. ¿Eso le haría sentirse amenazado o bajo alguna clase de presión por tener su propia descendencia?

Lo miró, pero él se mantenía en silencio y su perfil parecía esculpido en una oscura piedra.

Era como si fuera totalmente ajeno a la presencia de Hinata.

No dejaba de pensar en las repercusiones que podría tener el que su hermanastro se convirtiera en padre. ¿Sería ésa la llamada de advertencia que había necesitado para dejar de eludir el asunto que había estado pendiendo sobre él desde el día de su coronación?

Cuando entraron en la suite, y el guardaespaldas se quedó haciendo guardia al otro lado de la puerta, Sasuke pensó con cuánta rapidez podía cambiar lo que le preocupaba a uno. Unas horas antes había estado furioso mientras batallaba contra su orgullo y su conciencia, mientras decidía si llevar o no a Hinata a su cama.

Pero ahora, con la noticia de que su hermanastro iba a ser padre, era su propia existencia la que ocupaba un lugar en la ecuación. Sasuke se tomaba muy en serio su reinado, no cargaba con el manto del poder a la ligera. Era consciente de su honor y de las responsabilidades que conllevaba.

¿Debería pensar en él antes que en su pueblo? ¿Le inquietaba a su gente que no hubiera dado muestras de casarse? Porque en realidad lo que había hecho había sido emplear la mayor parte de sus energías en adaptarse a su nuevo papel y en hacer que Kharastan entrara en el siglo XXI.

Hinata se volvió para mirarlo y al hacerlo él se fijó en el contraste entre su cabello y su vestido, ambos tan brillantes como las estrellas. Sus ojos eran enormes y muy bellos, y la curva de sus caderas hablaba del doble papel de toda mujer: amante y madre.

De pronto dejó de pensar en su reino y otro dilema tomó forma dentro de su cabeza. Porque Hinata se había convertido en un problema y él había sido un idiota por no haberse adelantado a lo que ocurriría.

La deseaba más de lo que nunca había deseado a una mujer en su vida, pero si le quitaba la virginidad, tendría que casarse con ella.

Por otro lado, ¡necesitaba una esposa!

¡Necesitaba una esposa más que nunca!

¿Sería el destino, intercediendo como ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes? ¿Era la necesidad razón suficiente para unir sus futuros?

Si no actuaba, la perdería. Alguien más se interpondría y la tomaría, porque ella ya estaba madura y lista para el amor. ¿Podría soportar la idea de que otro hombre la conociera de un modo tan íntimo?

Seguro de que ése era el camino que debía tomar, la miró.

—¿Hinata?

—¿Sí, Sasuke?

Hubo una pausa antes de que él hablara. Fue una de esas pausas que parecían durar eternamente, como los momentos antes del nacimiento o de la muerte. Momentos que parecían cambiar la vida de uno.

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo?

Era lo último que se había esperado oír y Se sintió confusa. Lo miró.

—¿Por qué?

La conocía demasiado bien como para saber que tenía que decirle la verdad.

—Necesito una esposa.

—¿Por lo del bebé de Konan? —preguntó ella con tono de desánimo, y preguntándose si el dolor que sentía en su corazón se reflejaría también en su cara.

—Ésa es una de las razones, sí.

—Y ¿también por lo de mi virginidad?

Él sintió su cuerpo tensarse.

—Ésa es otra razón, sí. No puedo tomarla sin ofrecerte algo a cambio… y no puedo soportar la idea de que otro hombre intime contigo.

—¡Son muchas razones! —dijo ella con sarcasmo. Celos, posesión y conveniencia; eso era en lo que se sustentaba su proposición. No había dicho ni una palabra sobre cómo se sentía, pero tal vez eso no debería haberla sorprendido.

Sasuke vio la nube que había cruzado los delicados rasgos de Hinata, pero ahora que la idea había tomado forma en su cabeza, iría tras ella con la determinación que le ponía a todo lo que hacía.

—Me dijiste lo mucho que echabas de menos Kharastan, Hinata. ¿Cómo lo describiste? Como que sentías un vacío en tu corazón.

Oh, ¡qué hombre tan estúpido! ¿Pero no se daba cuenta de que lo había estado echando de menos a él tanto como a su tierra de adopción?

—No recuerdo haber dicho nada parecido —respondió fríamente.

—Pero echas de menos Kharastan. Puedo verlo en tu cara siempre que hablas de ella. Puedo ver esa mirada de ensueño en tus ojos. No puedo pensar en una mujer mejor cualificada ayudarme a gobernar, y creo que sé lo que diría tu padre si supiera lo que te estoy pidiendo hoy, Hinata, ¿te lo imaginas?

Qué listo y calculador podía llegar a ser. Sabía que esas palabras en particular la afectarían. Sus padres habían pasado los años más felices de sus vidas sirviendo al país que había llegado a amar con pasión, con una pasión que le habían contagiado a su única hija. Sasuke había sido testigo del estrecho vínculo que había existido entre sus padres y ella. En ocasiones le había parecido que él sentía envidia y Hinata se lo había contado a su madre.

—Eso es porque Sasuke nunca ha podido saber lo que es tener una familia —le había dicho su madre. ¿Había sido ésa otra razón por la que Hinata siempre había estado a su lado? ¿La razón por la que siempre se había mostrado encantada después de ver una sonrisa en ese rostro tan duro y masculino? ¿Era la razón por la que su padre había tomado la extraordinaria decisión de hacerlo su tutor? ¿Habría sido la unión tan poco común uno de los sueños padre?

No. Ahora sí que estaba fantaseando, pero era difícil evitarlo cuando ese mismo Sasuke estaba delante de ella con una pregunta en su rostro, que se había vuelto más duro y bello con el paso de los años.

—Te lo preguntaré una vez más, Hinata—le dijo suavemente—. Y después no la repetiré jamás. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

**CONTINUARA!**

**QUE LES PARECIO EL CAMBIO DE SITUACION ¿ALGUIEN SE LO ESPERABA? JIIJIJI. QUE CONTESTARA HINA, YA VEREMOS QUE PASA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO. GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE LE HAN DADO FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA Y A LOS QUE LA HAN PUESTO COMO SU FAVORITA Y A AQUELLOS QUE LA LEEN ANONIMAMENTE ESPERO QUE SE ANIMEN A DEJAR REVIEWS. GRACIAS POR SU REVIEW A:**

Luna07: sin lugar a dudas fue buenísimo lo que le hizo hina a Sasuke pero ya ves en lo que resulto después de todo. Jajaja espero que te haya gustado la cena y esa proposición tan esperada y sorpresiva jajajajaja. Si es buena la película que dices no la he visto aun pero he visto comentarios muy buenos y de hecho la vere y si la película es cristiana. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que sigas comentando cuídate mucho besos y abrazos.

**NOS VMS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO NO OLVIDEN POSTEAR SUS REVIEWS CUIDENSE MUCHO ADIOSSSS.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA,PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO PRIMERO QUERIA TERMINAR LA OTRA HISTORIA Y YA QUE "ULTIMATUM DEL JEQUE" TERMINO CONTINUO CON ESTA, LA CUAL TAMBIEN ESTA A PUNTO DE FINALIZAR, SOLO FALTA UN CAPITULO MÁS Y EL EPILOGO Y LLEGA A SU FINAL. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK, TODA LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, SIN AFAN DE LUCRO SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DEJEN REVIEWS. DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.**

**Capítulo 10**

Por supuesto, dijo que sí. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? Hinata llevaba años enamorada de Sasuke, desde mucho antes de que se convirtiera en su Serena Alteza el jeque, y aún lo amaba. A pesar de su carácter y de su arrogancia, no podía olvidar lo que sentía por él, por mucho que lo intentara.

Sin embargo, lo que podía haber sido un cuento de hadas, no lo era. No hubo ni el romanticismo, ni la celebración ni la alegría asociadas a semejante ocasión. Lo discutieron con la misma emoción con la que podrían haber discutido la creación de un negocio.

Lo primero que él hizo fue besarla, pero fue un beso superficial y mecánico, como el sello de un contrato, y lo siguiente que hizo fue hacer llamar a Suigetsu, que se inclinó ante él y lo felicitó con un rostro tan ensombrecido que Hinata no pudo saber si esa noticia lo complació o no.

—Se le debe asignar a Hinata otra habitación de inmediato —dijo Sasuke antes de que Suigetsu le hiciera una reverencia más y saliera para cumplir la orden del jeque.

—¿Por qué? —susurró ella.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—Porque no debe haber ninguna tentación antes de la boda.

Hinata se rió. ¿Qué mejor noche para consumar su relación y acercarse más a él que aquélla? Debía de estar bromeando, pensó. Pero entonces vio su mirada de determinación y se dio cuenta de que no era ninguna broma.

—¿Pero qué importa eso ahora? ¡Estamos comprometidos!

—Importa mucho, Hinata —le respondió—. Porque la costumbre y la tradición dicen que el jeque debe casarse con una mujer que esté intacta —la vio estremecerse ante la palabra elegida, pero ya era demasiado tarde para corregirla. Sus ojos eran grandes, perlas y atrayentes y tenían el poder de hacerle desear…

—Sasuke…

La detuvo con una fiera mirada al recordar lo indefenso que se había sentido bajo el despiadado ataque de sus manos y de su boca cuando lo había seducido antes de la cena. Y ese sentimiento le molestaba, al igual que estaba molesto con ella por ser la que lo había provocado, incluso aunque su cuerpo temblaba ante el erótico recuerdo de ese momento.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar en ello —le advirtió suavemente—. Sé que quieres demostrar la seguridad en ti misma que acabas de descubrir en el terreno sexual y tendrás oportunidades de hacerlo, pero tendrá que esperar a después. Quiero hacer esto bien.

—¿Y si te desobedezco? —Se echó hacia atrás su melena negra—. ¿Y si me acerco y te abrazo?

Su mirada negra se mantenía fija en ella. Hinata debía aprender dos lecciones: que sus deseos eran primordiales y que nunca, nunca debía desobedecerlo.

—Entonces no se celebrará el matrimonio, no a menos que pueda ofrecerles los esponsales a mi pueblo con la conciencia limpia.

—¡Nadie podrá saber si soy virgen o no, Sasuke!

—Tú lo sabrás. Y yo lo sabré. Y eso es lo que importa. Llegarás pura e inmaculada a nuestra noche de bodas.

Vio su mirada de decepción y enfrió su corazón para protegerse de ella. Porque de pronto se sentía como si la situación lo estuviera sobrepasando, como si el orden que había conseguido en su nueva vida corriera el peligro de caer en el caos si no tomaba el control. Era como si las capas con las que se protegía se estuvieran desprendiendo lentamente para exponer al hombre que ocultaban debajo.

Se tragó el deseo y la furia por el hecho de que ella lo hiciera sentirse así, pero al menos sabía que la espera no duraría mucho. Ordenaría que la boda se celebrara lo más rápidamente posible. Y no podía olvidar que habría que modificar las leyes por la elección de esposa que había hecho, pero ¡qué demonios! ¡Él era la ley!

—Confía en mí, Hinata… la espera merecerá la pena —murmuró—. Cuando te tome en mi cama superará todas tus expectativas.

Ella había querido palabras de consuelo y tranquilizadoras más que ninguna otra cosa pero Sasuke parecía pensar que se trataba únicamente de sexo. ¿Y podía culparlo si lo hacía? Después de todo, ¿no se había comportado de un modo que él en el fondo no debía aprobar? A las mujeres kharastaníes no se las educaba para que se consideraran iguales a los hombres en el terreno sexual y, aunque Sasuke podía desearla con una intensidad que había desvanecido toda razón, ¿sentiría algo de auténtico respeto por ella? ¿Cuando el deseo se apagara, quedaría algo sobre lo que su matrimonio pudiera sustentarse?

Pero era demasiado tarde para las dudas y a las futuras esposas de sultanes no se les permitía tener ninguna. Ya le había dado su respuesta y debía mantener su palabra.

Cuando regresaron a Kharastan, tuvo menos dudas todavía porque entre los preparativos para la boda y las entrevistas a los medios de comunicación no le quedó ni un minuto para pensar en ellas.

Enseguida comprendió que su vida iba a ser muy diferente desde ese momento en adelante.

Alguien con quien había estudiado había enviado a los periódicos una foto de ella en pantalones cortos y personas a las que apenas recordaba estaban apareciendo y mencionando frases que supuestamente ella había dicho, pero que no eran ciertas.

Y después estaba la presión añadida de una filtración a la prensa que revelaba que Itachi y Konan estaban esperando un niño. Hinata se enteró durante una entrevista que le hicieron antes de la boda y en la que le preguntaron:

—¿Intentarán tener un hijo de inmediato?

Parecía que ningún asunto era tabú. Ahora que ella era vista como una propiedad pública, su vida había cambiado para siempre. Y, aunque eso no lo había considerado, las cosas dentro de Kharastan también habían cambiado.

Durante años Hinata se había sentido completamente cómoda en el palacio. Siempre había nadado en la piscina olímpica y había acariciado a los caballos de los establos y caminado por los bellos jardines sintiéndose en su hogar en todo momento.

Ahora la observaban. Ya no era Hinata, la inglesa que se había ganado el afecto del pueblo kharastaní por su larga relación con la familia real. Ahora iba a convertirse en reina y la gente se mostraba muy comedida siempre que ella estaba alrededor. Tenía que decirle adiós a la espontaneidad y la libertad de su vida y ahora podía ver que antes no le había dado importancia y valor a esos sencillos placeres.

Pero había aceptado a Sasuke sin términos ni condiciones por su parte. Ella no le había pedido su amor, probablemente porque sabía que él no mentiría al respecto ni fingiría sentir algo que no era real. Y la alternativa, una vida sin Sasuke, era algo que no estaba preparada a contemplar. No, ahora que había probado la tentación en sus brazos…

Su rostro estaba paralizado de terror mientras se vestía para la boda y su soledad pareció mofarse de ella después de que hubiera pedido que las sirvientas se marcharan, por miedo a que la emoción pudiera superarla y que se derrumbara delante de ellas, porque eso sería un crimen imperdonable para una futura reina.

El inmenso silencio parecía ensordecerla y hacía mucho tiempo que no se había sentido así de sola, lo cual era irónico, dado que pronto tendría un esposo. Pero era en momentos como ése cuando te dabas cuenta de la ausencia de una familia.

A través de las lágrimas vio su reflejo mirándola desde el espejo y deseó más que nada que sus padres hubieran podido verla ese día.

Y Sasuke tenía razón, ¡qué orgulloso habría estado su padre de verla casarse con el jeque!

Pero, ¿su perceptiva madre habría notado la ligera tristeza que nublaba la mirada perlada de su hija?

¿Habría sentido que tenía miedo por haberse lanzado tan rápidamente ante la inesperada propuesta de Sasuke y que le preocupaba que fuera a lamentarlo el resto de su vida?

Deseaba haber tenido el valor de preguntarle a su futuro marido qué clase de matrimonio esperaba de su unión.

Pero no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo y ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Los invitados estaban esperando y en una hora dejaría de ser Hinata para convertirse en la Reina, en una mujer casada con un hombre que no la amaba.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos y, cuando la abrió, encontró a sus dos cuñadas allí, con su ramo de flores que esa misma mañana se había confeccionado con flores frescas recogidas de los jardines del palacio.

Las dos mujeres habían llegado con los hermanastros de Sasuke una semana antes, y Hinata había estado enseñándoles los tesoros ocultos del país mientras que Sasuke se había encerrado en su despacho para ocuparse de los asuntos de las fronteras con Maraban y de los cambios constitucionales generados por su matrimonio. Se había asegurado de no quedarse nunca a solas con ella e incluso en las cenas formales celebradas por la noche apenas había podido cruzar una palabra con su prometido.

Konan estaba espectacular, sobre todo en comparación con aquella noche que Hinata la había visto en París. Su cabello lila estaba adornado con jazmines color crema y el vestido de seda color jade que llevaba escondía toda señal de embarazo. Hinata se preguntó cómo se habría sentido cuando desde el hospital se filtró el resultado de su ecografía, pero le pareció que no era el momento más apropiado.

—¡Fíjate! —Exclamó Shion la mujer de Naruto al dejar sobre el tocador el ramo de flores—. ¿No te parecen las rosas más bonitas que has visto nunca?

—¡Mmm! —Hinata las levantó y las olió, pero cuando alzó la vista vio a Konan mirándola y se preguntó si su futura cuñada se habría fijado en cómo le temblaban los dedos.

—¿Son estos los nervios normales de antes de la boda, Hinata? —preguntó Konan con un tono suave.

—Bueno… —mostró la sonrisa que había estado practicando delante del espejo durante toda la semana con la esperanza de que convenciera a Konan y al resto del mundo—. ¿La palabra «normal» se aplica alguna vez al hablar de la familia Ak Atyn?

Konan le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Supongo que no!

—Vamos, tenemos que acompañarte —le dijo Shion a Hinata—. ¿Estás lista?

Hinata se mordisqueó el labio. ¿Lo estaba?

Toda mujer soñaba con el día de su boda y Hinata había vivido esa fantasía muchas veces. ¿Había imaginado avanzando lentamente hacia Sasuke con una corona de diamantes en la cabeza?

Cuando ya estuvo frente a él, le miró a los ojos con el corazón lleno de amor y con la esperanza de que él le sonriera tal y como lo había hecho en sus sueños. Pero sus oraciones quedaron sin respuesta porque el rostro de Sasuke estuvo tan serio como lo había visto siempre; con una mirada dura y fría.

¿Se estaba arrepintiendo él también?, se preguntó.

El _maulvi_ comenzó a leer los votos, unas palabras profundas que Hinata repitió tartamudeando en una o dos ocasiones.

Los dos bebieron una mezcla espesa y dulce de granada aromatizada con algo que nadie podía pronunciar correctamente, pero que sabía un poco a Delicia Turca.

Tembló cuando Sasuke ató el tradicional collar doble de cuentas plateadas y negras alrededor de su cuello, que se su ponía protegía al matrimonio contra el mal, y entonces ya eran marido y mujer.

Los invitados les hicieron reverencias a medida que el jeque y ella cruzaban la sala abovedada en dirección a un patio adornado con guirnaldas, donde los tradicionales intérpretes de laúd estaban sentados junto a una de las fuentes más pequeñas.

Fuera, bajo el brillante sol, Sasuke le besó la mano.

—Por fin eres mi reina —murmuró—. Y aunque has prometido obedecerme, veo que ya has roto tu promesa.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par era terrible que las primeras palabras que su marido le había dirigido hubieran sido una reprimenda.

—¿Lo he hecho?

La boca de Sasuke se curvó en una extraña sonrisa. Qué frágil parecía, como si fuera a partirse en pedazos si la abrazaba.

—Estaba bromeando —le dijo—. Me prometiste que siempre llevarías el pelo suelto para tu jeque, ¿lo recuerdas? —sus ojos brillaban con una oscura promesa cargada de sexualidad. Deseaba tomarla en sus brazos y besarla, pero debía comportarse. Al menos hasta que estuvieran solos en su dormitorio.

—Me lo soltaré luego… cuando estemos solos.

Lo miró, apenas capaz de creer que ahora era su esposa. Quería pellizcarse para comprobar que estaba despierta y no soñando. Quería algo que le asegurara que no había cometido una locura.

—Sasuke, me aterroriza hacerlo mal.

—No tienes por qué sentirte así. Te enseñaré… corno te he enseñado todo lo demás —pensó en lo mucho que ella había esperado para recibir el placer que tanto ansiaba, y deseaba saciarla—, eres una alumna muy sensual y dispuesta, Hinata.

¿Se creía que todo se basaba en el sexo?, pensó ella con pesar. O tal vez ése era el castigo para las jóvenes que decían con tanta ligereza que querían un amante; después de eso, ya nadie las tomaría en serio.

—Quería decir que… tengo miedo de que la gente no me acepte.

Él le alzó la barbilla y miró el seductor brillo perla de sus ojos.

—¿Cómo no iban a aceptarte? Cuando eres tan perfecta y todo el mundo se muestra tan feliz con nuestro matrimonio.

—¿Se alegran, Sasuke? ¿De verdad?

—Sí. De verdad. Te han visto crecer y han visto lo mucho que amas nuestro país —vio que no la había convencido del todo—. Sí, siempre habrá gente que piense que debería haberme casado con una mujer de sangre kharastaní, pero ahora lo que tienes que hacer es ganarte sus corazones y demostrarles que se equivocan. Puede que parezcas extranjera, pero está claro que no actúas como tal. Lo harás bien, Hinata, pero debes aprender a disfrazar tus dudas y a esconder tus sentimientos mostrando seguridad en ti misma. Eso es lo que la gente espera de ti, es más, eso es lo que yo espero de ti. Así que vamos saludar a nuestros invitados.

Ella le agarró del brazo y juntos entraron en la sala del banquete rodeados por el sonido de la fanfarria y por pétalos de rosa… un toque occidental que Sasuke había encargado para su nueva esposa. Pero para Hinata el día resultó ser una prueba de resistencia.

Todo eso que él había dicho sobre ocultar sus sentimientos, ella ya lo sabía. Era consciente de que Sasuke lo hacía todo el tiempo en público. Pero, ¿también se comportaría así en privado? ¿Se les permitía tener sentimientos?

No la había forzado a casarse con él, se lo había pedido de un modo frío y calmado y ella había aceptado. Se había casado como una mujer adulta y más le valía empezar a comportarse como tal. Nadie conseguía todo lo que quería en la vida, tal vez lo que ella tenía ya era suficiente.

Su dormitorio estaba iluminado con velas y perfumado con cedro y ámbar ya que, según la costumbre kharastaní, esos aromas realzaban la fertilidad de toda recién casada en su noche de bodas.

Mientras Hinata deslizaba por su cabeza el camisón de organza color crema, comenzó a comprender algo de esos antiguos rituales. De pronto comprendió lo mucho que había insistido Sasuke en que llegara intacta a esa noche. Era la esposa del Rey y por supuesto debía ser pura.

—¿Hinata?

Oyó su suave y profunda voz, con ese distintivo acento que siempre le producía un cosquilleo por la espalda, y se giró hacia él.

—Sí, Sasuke —susurró.

Fue hacia ella, le tomó la cara entre las manos para luego deslizarías hasta su cabello, aún coronado con la corona de diamantes.

—Quiero soltarte el pelo.

Con cuidado, alzó la brillante corona y comenzó a quitarle las horquillas de perlas, una a una, de modo que su pelo fue cayendo sobre sus hombros, mechón a mechón. Era un anticipo de lo que estaba por llegar. Era como una fantasía hecha realidad: Sasuke, su marido, su hermoso rostro centrado completamente en ella. Cuando su cabello quedó totalmente liberado, él lo recorrió con los dedos con el mismo afán de un hombre que acababa de descubrir un tesoro.

—He soñado con este momento —dijo él.

Ella también lo había hecho, pero ahora que había llegado sintió una terrible timidez. Eso ya no era una lucha erótica en busca de la igualdad en una habitación de París, sino una sumisión de esposa a su señor.

Era una unión alimentada por una convención y por el urgente deseo de Sasuke de un heredero, pero nunca sería una unión avivada por las llamas del amor. Y seguro que tampoco habría ni siquiera ternura entre ellos. ¿Acaso su larga amistad no importaba en el dormitorio?

—Sasuke —le susurró.

—Ah, Hinata —dijo con una voz marcada por la abnegación. La había deseado tanto y desde hacía tanto tiempo, pero aun así sabía que debía ir despacio y hacer de aquél un momento memorable para ella, ya que eso marcaría la opinión que le quedaría del sexo para siempre—¿Sabes cuánto he ansiado este momento? ¿Cómo he pensado en esto noche tras noche? ¿Cómo he pensado en ti desnuda en mis brazos y en mi cama? Y tú has pensado en mí del mismo modo, ¿verdad? —le dijo con satisfacción.

—Sí… Sí —susurró Hinata, pero había algo casi salvaje en sus oscuros rasgos que le hacían parecer un extraño.

—Creo que estás demasiado vestida —murmuró—. Creo que los dos estamos demasiado vestidos. ¡Ah! Qué dulce es poder desnudarte. ¿Puedo quitarte esto? —su dedo se deslizó sobre el transparente tejido de su camisón.

—Sí… Sí —repitió ella y se preguntó adonde había ido esa Hinata tan segura de sí misma, la que lo había seducido con tanto garbo. ¿La habría inhibido de algún modo la magnitud de su boda?

Tras tenderla en la cama, le quitó el camisón y él se desprendió de su ropa ceremonial. Ya había visto la mayor parte de su cuerpo antes, aunque nunca la había tenido completamente desnuda. Pero aparte de aquella noche en París, ella sólo había visto a Sasuke parcialmente desnudo en una ocasión.

Había sido cuando era aún una adolescente y lo encontró practicando esgrima en el patio. La imagen de su musculoso torso desnudo, abrillantado con el sudor, se había fijado en su mente y había alimentado sus fantasías durante los años que siguieron.

Pero ahora que él se estaba quitando la ropa, nada podía haberla preparado para la magnificencia de su cuerpo desnudo, con su sobrecogedora fortaleza y su latente poder.

A la luz de las velas, su piel dorada brillaba y los miedos de Hinata se multiplicaron. Quería decirle que había estado fingiendo cuando le dijo que quería un amante. Quería decirle: «Por favor, sé delicado conmigo», pero ni siquiera sabía si él la escucharía. Porque ahora su rostro parecía una rígida máscara, era como si no estuviera allí con ella, o incluso como si no la viera.

—¡Sasuke! —exclamó cuando él se tendió en la cama y sus cálidos cuerpos se encontraron.

—Hinata —comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo—.Hinata —volvió a decir con más intensidad en esa ocasión.

Como amante él era perfecto. Sabía cuándo provocar y cuándo retirarse. En el primer momento en que se adentró en ella, Hinata sintió dolor, pero eso pareció complacerlo a él, ya que lanzó una suave carcajada de placer. Y después ya no le dolió lo más mínimo, él se aseguró bien de que así fuera. Con qué perfección sabía construir el muro del deseo, ladrillo a ladrillo, con sus besos sobre su cabello, su pecho y su boca, sintió a Sasuke endurecerse dentro de ella hasta que no pudo contenerse más y su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse una y otra vez.

—Sasuke, oh, Sasuke.

Hinata sabía lo que era un orgasmo, Sasuke también se había asegurado bien de eso, pero aquella ocasión fue diferente. En aquella ocasión sintió que, después de ese momento, ya no volvería a ser la misma persona. Tal vez porque el clímax de él llegó casi al instante y pudo oír el gemido que pareció salir de lo más profundo de su ser.

Después, él se retiró, le besó el pelo y le acarició su frente empapada en sudor, pero fue el mismo beso mecánico que había sellado su compromiso y que le dijo que los pensamientos de Sasuke no estaban allí con ella… Se tumbó boca arriba y de pronto pareció que el espacio que los separaba en la cama fuera de kilómetros y kilómetros. ¿Era eso lo que pasaba después?, pensó Hinata con una nueva oleada de pánico. ¿La unión de sus cuerpos cesaba una vez que ya se habían saciado? Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan vacía por dentro?

«Porque no te quiere como tú deseas que te quiera, como tú le quieres a él». Y tratándose de Sasuke, del duro, contundente y perfeccionista Sasuke, él no diría unas palabras a menos que las sintiera.

Hinata se mordió el labio bruscamente, saboreó el repentino sabor salado de la sangre y parpadeó para deshacerse de las lágrimas que estaban empañando sus ojos.

Sasuke estaba tumbado mirando al techo, pero no vio el espectáculo de luz que generaban las parpadeantes velas. Pensó en el largo camino que lo había llevado al punto en que se encontraba en ese momento. Una comadrona lo había llevado al palacio después de oír rumores sobre su progenie, el jeque lo había aceptado, pero lo habían criado los sirvientes, y no lo había reconocido como heredero hasta justo antes de su muerte.

Para Sasuke, la vida había sido una serie de pruebas, de aros a los que atravesar. Algunos decían que se había guiado por el ejemplo, otros que había confiado en el instinto. Todos esos minutos, meses y años que habían pasado hasta llevarlo a ese punto culminaban en un momento perfecto de paz. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

Ella se quedó tumbada, paralizada, sin poder creerlo hasta que la suave y constante respiración del hombre que yacía a su lado le dijo que no estaba equivocada.

En efecto, ¡Sasuke se había dormido!

Las emociones que había estado conteniendo por fin salieron a la superficie y las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos cerrados. Cuando lograba controlarlas, sentía que estaban volviendo a formarse. Le despertaría de un momento a otro, pero entonces ¿podría soportar que Sasuke la encontrara llorando en su noche de bodas, que le preguntara el porqué?

Salió de la cama y sintió un escalofrío cuando sus pies desnudos tocaron el suelo de mármol. A pesar de no estar acostumbrada a su desnudez no se atrevió a correr el riesgo de despertarlo al recoger su camisón del colchón.

Pero al menos el aire de la noche era cálido y apagó unas velas a su paso, antes de ir hacia las ventanas. Tenían vistas a los bellos jardines del palacio y la luna estaba llena; de hecho, la boda había sido planeada según su ciclo ya que en la cultura kharastaní una luna llena era un buen presagio.

Luna de miel.

¡Esas palabras parecían burlarse de ella! Las lágrimas se acumulaban en su garganta, intentaba contenerlas, pero ya era tarde… porque la oscura figura que había sobre la cama se había movido.

Por un momento Sasuke experimentó ese instante de desorientación que se produce entre el sueño y el despertar. Sus sentidos siempre estaban alerta, había pasado noches de vigilia en el desierto como parte de su transición de chico a hombre. Pero las serpientes y los escorpiones y los depredadores más grandes eran amenazas a las que podía enfrentarse.

Su esposa llorando en la noche de bodas, no.

—Creo que muchas mujeres lloran después de su primera vez. Dicen que el orgasmo es como una pequeña muerte.

Hinata no se volvió hacia él, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza de un modo tan enérgico que el pelo le cayó sobre la cara. Le temblaban los hombros.

—Sí, ¡debe de ser! —Dijo entre sollozos—. ¡Debe de ser una reacción al sexo! Porque eso es lo que importa, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

Sasuke se sentía indignado.

—¡Tiene gracia que tú digas eso! —se sentó haciendo que la sábana cayera alrededor de sus caderas, y vio a Hinata esculpida en la luz de la luna, con sus femeninas curvas como un violín de plata, su cabello cayéndole por la espalda y sus nalgas con tan perfecta simetría.

Se apresuró a hablar antes de que ella se girara y lo hechizara con esos enormes ojos perlas. Incluso aunque la habitación estaba iluminada por una luz tenue, no parecía haber antídoto conocido para su particular embrujo.

—¿No eres feliz? —le preguntó.

—¡No!

—¿Te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?

—¡Sí, Sasuke! —Volvió a gritar entre lágrimas—. ¡Sí!

**CONTINUARA!**

**AHHHH, Y ESO QUE SE ACABAN DE CASAR PERO ESO PASA PORQUE ELLA PIENSA QUE SASUKE NO LA AMA, YA VEREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE Y ULTIMO CAPITULO COMO ARREGLAN ESTE PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA. **

**EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES EL ULTIMO Y SOLO FALTARIA EL EPILOGO. ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LE DIERON FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA Y QUE LA HAN PUESTO COMO SU FAVORITA Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Luna07: PUES COMO VES SI ACEPTO SU PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO Y SE CASARON. PERO COMO BIEN DICE COMO LE IBA A DECIR QUE NO SI SIEMPRE LO HA AMADO. Y AQUÍ ESTAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE LA FRIALDAD DE SASUKE. QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO LA REUNION Y YA VEZ LO PUSO A PENSAR. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y QUE DEJES COMENTS. NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE SERA EL ULTIMO. CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSINNN

poison girl 29: JAJAJA ME IMAGINO QUE ESO FUE UN ME GUSTA. JAJAJA. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN Y SIGUE DEJANDO REVIEWS. CUIDATE.

Iloveyourfic: QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTA LA HISTORIA Y PUES YA VISTE LA RESPUESTA DE HINATA. PERO HABER COMO RESUELVEN ESTE PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA. GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN COMENTES ESTE CAPITULO. CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSINNN.

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE Y ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, Y NO OLVIDEN QUE TAMBIEN TIENE EPILOGO. GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEWS. LOS ADORO SON UNOS LECTORES ENCANTADORES. CUIDENSE MUCHO Y NO OLVIDEN POSTEAR SU REVIEW, QUE NO LES CUESTA NADA Y NOS HACE FELIZ A TODOS. SAYONARA.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES AQUÍ LES DEJO EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA. YA SOLO FALTA EL EPILOGO. GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA HASTA SU FINAL Y POR TOMAR UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO PARA DEJAR REVIEWS. MUCHAS GRACIAS, FUERON UNOS LECTORES MARAVILLOSOS Y LOS ADORO POR ESO. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO LA HISTORIA ES DE SHARON KENDRICK, TODA LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE SOLO CAMBIAN LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS, SIN AFAN DE LUCRO SOLO CON UNO DE ENTRETENIMIENTO, ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE DEJEN REVIEWS. DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA.**

**Capítulo 11**

Durante minutos hubo silencio; un silencio roto únicamente por el llanto de Hinata que fue apagándose hasta que los sollozos disminuyeron. Ella pudo oír el sonido de una cerilla y a continuación vio un repentino aumento de luz; Sasuke debía de haber encendido una vela. Y porque no podía seguir dándole la espalda, se dio la vuelta esperando encontrarse la furia de su rostro.

—¿No habría sido más sensato haber pensado en esto antes de la boda? —preguntó él bruscamente.

Ahora Hinata se sentía incluso más vulnerable, desnuda y frente al desdén que emanaba de esa poderosa figura de un modo tan intenso. Contuvo el aliento, fue hacia uno de los bajos divanes donde estaba tendido el velo de encaje dorado que había llevado para su boda, lo levantó y se cubrió con él.

—Pensaba… pensaba…

—No, ¡basta! —gritó él bruscamente—. ¡Tú no has pensado! Si tuvieras esa clase de… dudas… —pronunció las palabras con exasperación, deseando lanzar sus puños contra la pared—, ¡entonces deberías haberlo compartido conmigo!

Ella quería decir que había sido difícil compartir nada con él cuando habían estado viviendo en zonas opuestas del palacio y separados por lo que marcaban las convenciones. Pero incluso si hubieran estado juntos, ¿habría tenido el valor de decirle cómo se sentía? ¿Desde cuándo le había dado pie Sasuke a que le hiciera confidencias?

A Sasuke se le agolpaban las ideas en la cabeza. Había elegido a Hinata como esposa a pesar del hecho de que no era nativa de su tierra, porque parte de él admiraba ese carácter forjado por una incomparable educación. Pero a la hora de la verdad, no era kharastaní y no se sentía obligada a actuar según los arraigados valores de esa tierra.

Mientras que una kharastaní caminaría descalza sobre las ardientes arenas del desierto antes que acabar con su matrimonio, una mujer occidental le pondría fin a esa sagrada unión sin la más mínima piedad.

Como jeque, y como uno relativamente nuevo y al que no se había puesto a prueba, su papel era dar ejemplo. Qué tonto parecería si su matrimonio quedaba disuelto antes de que los pétalos de rosa se hubieran barrido del patio del palacio.

Pero Sasuke sabía mejor que nadie que el único modo de vencer el miedo era hacerle frente «Enfréntate a tu peor pesadilla y supérala, después de eso, ¿qué puede hacerte daño?». Al menos, ésa era la teoría.

—¿Así que quieres ponerle fin al matrimonio? —le preguntó.

Hinata dio un grito ahogado.

¿Es que la veía como un objeto de usar y tirar?

—¿Tu quieres?

—¡Claro que no quiero poner fin a este matrimonio! —le respondió—. ¡Si lo hago, mi reputación quedará por los suelos!

La esperanza que se había encendido en su corazón murió. Hinata se mordió el labio.

—Y eso no podemos permitirlo, ¿verdad?

El instinto de Sasuke fue azotarla verbalmente, ocultar lo dolido e indignado que se sentía por el modo en que le había hablado. Pero detrás de su sarcasmo captó en la voz de Hinata el temblor causado por su propio dolor. La miró se sintió tan perdido y sin saber qué hacer como un hombre que no supiera nadar y al que hubieran arrojado al Mar de Balsora en invierno.

Porque, a excepción de cómo complacerlas en la cama, Sasuke sabía poco sobre mujeres. Los sirvientes que lo habían atendido mientras crecía en el palacio habían querido adorarlo, pero el pequeño chico orgulloso siempre se había alejado de la gente, se había mostrado reservado y se había guardado sus sentimientos. Tal vez era el ser el fruto de una unión sobre la que siempre había habido rumores y comentarios lo que había hecho que Sasuke se sintiera como si estuviera tambaleándose en la oscuridad. Ya que su madre había muerto al darle a luz, la gente había tendido a sentir lástima por él… y la lástima era lo último que él quería. Hinata no había sentido pena por él. Había sido amable, había sido dulce, pero en algún momento esa dulzura y esa amabilidad se habían esfumado. Él se las había llevado y la había dejado únicamente con dolor y rabia.

Su voz era sombría.

—¿Qué quieres, Hinata?

Podía decirle que quería su amor, pero eso sería como si un niño pidiera un carruaje de oro en el que viajar, como el que tuvo Cenicienta. Uno sólo debería pedir algo que se pudiera conseguir, pero uno nunca podía saber con seguridad si lo que su corazón deseaba era algo alcanzable.

—Me temo que vamos a tener un matrimonio como el de tu padre —admitió ella, dándole voz a una preocupación que ni siquiera había sabido que existía hasta ese momento—. Tú viajarás por el mundo, le harás el amor a diferentes mujeres y tendrás hijos de ellas.

¿Había pronunciado esas palabras para hacerle daño? Porque si eso era lo que había pretendido, lo había logrado. Pero lo que sintió fue el dolor de una profunda y antigua herida que se había abierto antes de que algo fuerte y antiséptico la limpiara y propiciara las condiciones apropiadas para que sanara.

—Mi padre hizo lo que su gente quería que hiciera en su momento —dijo sencillamente—. Su esposa, la Reina, era estéril y el país necesitaba desesperadamente un heredero.

—Y aún lo necesita.

Él no respondió: «Pero tal vez tengamos nuestros propios hijos» porque por alguna razón le pareció poco apropiado decirlo, como una visión de un futuro que tal vez nunca tendrían.

—Itachi va a traer la siguiente generación —dijo firmemente.

—Pensaba que la rivalidad sobre ese asunto era una de las razones por las que me habías pedido que me casara contigo.

Si hubieran salido de otra persona, esas palabras habrían sonado como una crítica, pero no, ninguna otra persona las habría pronunciado y menos en un momento como ése, en que su recién estrenado matrimonio pendía de un hilo. La persona que lo había dicho era Hinata recordándole lo que era real y lo que no lo era.

—Lo era —admitió—. Pero tal vez no era suficiente. Al igual que tu virginidad no ha sido suficiente.

Y ahora ella sí que estaba absolutamente asustada. Una cosa era expresar sus dudas, y otra muy distinta era que Sasuke le expresara las suyas a ella. Porque las mujeres se expresaban con palabras mientras que los hombres actuaban, y sonó como si… como si él de verdad quisiera darlo todo por terminado. Un temor frío fue abriéndose paso en su interior hasta llegar a su corazón.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que… no es suficiente?

Por primera vez en su vida, Sasuke se sintió lleno de impotencia. Incluso cuando sus sospechas sobre ser el hijo del jeque se habían cristalizado en una realidad, no se había sentido así. Como si lo estuviera arrastrando un torrente que antes había sido el flujo de agua de un arroyo.

—Me gustaría que volviéramos a ser lo que éramos —dijo él simplemente.

Hinata lo miró.

—¿Y qué éramos? —susurró.

—Antes entre nosotros todo se sucedía con mucha facilidad —dijo—. Me gustaba saber que estabas ahí, pero no me di cuenta hasta que no te habías ido.

Se encogió de hombros, como el niño al que nunca se le había permitido ser pequeño, al que siempre le habían dicho que tenía que comportarse como un hombre. Ésa fue la primera lección que había aprendido, que los hombres no mostraban sus emociones y no había tenido una madre para decirle que sí podían.

—A lo mejor ha sido el sexo lo que ha complicado nuestra relación —dijo lentamente mientras ella seguía sin decir nada y mirándolo con esos enormes ojos perlas que mostraban una expresión que él no sabía interpretar—. Pero te deseaba tanto, Hinata. Cuando entré en tu piso y te vi convertida en una mujerzuela… —su voz sonaba ronca, sus ojos se veían opacos mientras recordaba ese momento—. De pronto me di cuenta de lo mucho que te deseaba.

—Sasuke —dijo ella de pronto, porque sabía que no podía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos por miedo a que eso le hiciera daño. Porque las medias verdades podían hacer el mismo daño. Tal vez él no sentía lo mismo, pero tenía que saber lo que ella sentía por él—. Estaba llorando porque te quiero —dijo en voz baja—. Te quiero como siempre te he querido. Por eso me marché, porque tú parecías ignorarme y porque yo me estaba encaminando hacia un futuro insoportable en el que tú tomarías a otra mujer como esposa. Y eso no habría podido soportarlo. Estaba llorando porque tú nunca me querrás como yo te amo y porque no me veía capaz de decirte lo que sentía por ti.

Los ojos de él se estrecharon con la misma desconfianza con la que un caballo salvaje se muestra la primera vez que se le ofrece comida de un recipiente.

—¿Así que no quieres dejarme?

—Por supuesto que no —le respondió con un susurro. ¿Cómo podía pensar eso?, se preguntó. Pero en el mismo momento entendió que Sasuke no sabía recibir amor, probablemente porque nunca lo había experimentado—. Nunca, nunca, nunca —afirmó con fervor.

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Sasuke cuando ella los tocó con sus dedos mientras lo miraba intensamente. Y escrito en su rostro, Hinata pudo ver el brillo de algo a lo que no se atrevía a poner nombre, pero que despertaba una esperanza en lo más profundo de su corazón. En cierto modo eran muy parecidos: dos intrusos que habitaban en el lugar que fuera necesario, pero que nunca habían encontrado un lugar para ellos.

Amaba a Sasuke y quería que él la amara del mismo modo, pero uno no dependía del otro. Sospechaba que tenían la mayoría de los ingredientes necesarios, ahora lo que faltaba era que él creara su propia receta particular.

Pero mientras tanto ella podía enseñarle la suya. Enseñarle con todo el corazón cómo podía ser el amor. Sería su compañera en todos los aspectos que importaban… siempre que Sasuke la dejara.

—Te amo, mi querido Sasuke —dijo ella—. ¡Te amo tanto!

Y Sasuke sintió el escozor de unas lágrimas cuando reconoció que ella le había dado una lección de humildad, que no había temido mostrar sus sentimientos. Fue como si un velo se hubiera alzado de sus ojos y de pronto lo viera todo claro.

Había una palabra que describía cómo la había echado de menos, cómo la había deseado y cómo había sentido que su corazón se rompería en pedazos si se alejaba de él.

El nudo que tenía en la garganta le hacía difícil hablar, pero esa palabra parecía insistir en ser pronunciada.

—Te amo, Hinata —dijo y entonces lo repitió—: Te amo.

En su voz hubo sorpresa al liberar esa nueva emoción del amor, como un rayo de sol entrando en una habitación que antes siempre había estado en la oscuridad. Y a partir de ahí otras emociones comenzaron a seguir su estela. Dicha. Consuelo. La sensación de pertenecerle a alguien. Deseo. Oh, sí… deseo.

Pero incluso sintió una clase distinta de deseo cuando, con ternura, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró.

—¿Hinata? —le preguntó con la voz casi rota.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó ella y esa sorpresa que había captado en la voz de su marido se reflejó ahora en la suya.

El inclinó la cabeza para que sus labios se rozaran ligeramente; sus cálidos alientos se mezclaron, sus miradas quedaron prendidas la una a la otra y justo antes de besarla, los ojos de Sasuke resplandecieron con puro deleite mientras se excitaba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Te quiero —volvió a decirle—. Y ahora voy a demostrarte cuánto.

La llevó a la cama y por primera vez en su vida le rindió homenaje a una mujer; con su boca recorrió cada centímetro de su suave y perfumado cuerpo. De pronto, un acto que había hecho cientos de veces antes en su vida, con un resultado predecible y placentero, se convirtió en algo que se alejaba por completo de lo que había experimentado en el pasado. Fue como si lo hubieran catapultado a una nueva dimensión, como entrar en un lugar en el que los colores eran más brillantes y más intensos y todo lo demás parecía más real.

La unión de sus cuerpos resultó tan… tan… profunda… Algo que se acercó tanto a lo espiritual que casi desafiaba a la descripción.

Después, sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas mezcladas con las de ella. Pero la diferencia era que ahora estaba descubriendo que se podía llorar por toda clase de razones, y que esas lágrimas en particular eran lágrimas de felicidad. Y eso no tenía nada de malo. No en el dormitorio, a solas con esa extraordinaria mujer con la que podía ser el hombre que nunca podría ser con ninguna otra persona.

La abrazó con fuerza y la besó antes de decirle al oído:

—No quiero dejarte marchar nunca, Hinata. Mi reina, mi esposa, mi amante.

Y Hinata besó su cabello negro y lo abrazó con el corazón ardiéndole de amor por él.

**Y ASI ESTA HISTORIA LLEGA A SU FINAL, SOLO FALTA EL EPILOGO. Y COMO DEBIO DE SER EL AMOR SIEMPRE TRIUNFA, AL FIN SE ABRIERON Y DIJERON LO QUE SENTIAN, Y UN NUEVO FUTURO SE ABRE PARA ELLOS.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LE DIERON FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA.**

Blueberry Bliss

lady-darkness-chan

puertorrican-babe

Nadioshi

**GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LA PUSIERON COMO SU FAVORITA**

EthereldCrow

Jessi-85

nanouchiha

poison girl 29

Nadioshi

**Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Luna07: PUES YA VEZ NO FUE TANTO DRAMA JAJAJA, PERO SE SINCERARON Y TODO SALIO BIEN, Y AL FIN SASUKE ACEPTO SUS SENTIMIENTOS DIGO HINA LOS TENIA MUY PRESENTES Y SOLO FALTABA QUE SE LOS COMUNICARA Y LO HIZO, AFORTUNADAMENTE SASUKE RECONOCIO QUE EL TAMBIEN LA AMABA, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO NOS VEMOS EN EL EPILOGO. CUIDATE MUCHO Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL Y POR CADA UNO DE TUS REVIEWS.

Iloveyourfic: PUES YA SE DIJERON TODO Y SE SOLUCIONARON LAS COSAS AL FIN JIJIJI. GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL, CUIDATE MUCHO Y NOS VEMOS EN EL EPILOGO. ADIOSINNNNN.

Nadioshi: Y QUE SI NO CAYO EN SUS REDES JAJAJA. AMBOS CAYERON EN LA TRAMPA DEL AMOR Y SE DEJARON VENCER POR ÉL AL FIN, JAJAJA. ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO TAMBIEN Y QUE ME DEJES COMENTS JIJI. NOS VEMOS EN EL EPILOGO Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSINNN.

**ESTA HISTORIA LLEGA A SU FINAL, SOLO NOS FALTA EL EPILOGO Y TERMINA. ASI QUE GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIRLA, NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HICIERON, LOS ADORE POR SUS COMENTARIOS. ESPERO VERLOS EN OTRAS HISTORIAS, CUIDENSE MUCHO Y NO OLVIDEN POSTEAR SU REVIEW. LOS ADORO. SAYONARA.**


	12. epilogo

**Y AQUÍ LES DEJO EL EPILOGO. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO Y DE ESTA FORMA TERMINAMOS ESTA MARAVILLOSA HISTORIA. GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIRLA HASTA EL FINAL. SIEMPRE LES AGRADECERE POR ESTAR CONMIGO CUIDENSE MUCHO Y DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**

**Epílogo**

Hinata estaba sentada frente al espejo cepillándose el pelo y haciéndolo caer en libertad en forma de una brillante cortina. Bostezó. Había sido una noche larga, pero una noche de éxito. Una noche en la que se celebraba la inauguración del primer tramo de la nueva carretera que se extendía desde la capital hasta el lado oeste del país. Un día llegaría hasta las bellas montañas que dividían Kharastan del país vecino de Maraban. Esa carretera traería consigo vida y turismo, además de los nuevos puestos de trabajo que tanta falta hacían en Kharastan, a pesar de que algunos que se oponían.

—La gente siempre se opone al progreso, Hinata —le había comentado Sasuke cuando ella le había confesado varios de los comentarios de descontento que había oído, especialmente por parte de visitantes extranjeros que querían mantener el país para ellos, como un glorioso tesoro sin descubrir.

—Es el cambio lo que no les gusta —le había respondido ella con gesto pensativo.

—Bueno, eso es siempre un impedimento —dijo él con una sonrisa.

Como pareja se habían tenido que enfrentar a algunos grandes cambios, mucho más que los recién casados corrientes. Habían tenido que acostumbrarse a la vida de casados, a vivir juntos, a que Hinata aprendiera a ser la Reina. Era como estar subidos en una montaña rusa, era una sensación mareante, excitante y llena de color aunque también algo agotador en ocasiones.

Para escapar de ese agotamiento habían encargado a un arquitecto que les construyera una casa en el Mar de Balsora, a escasa distancia de donde Itachi y Konan tenían su casa de vacaciones y donde Naruto y Shion estaban buscando una propiedad para comprar.

Su nueva casa estaba llena de la más increíble luz, y el relajante sonido de las olas cercanas era mejor que una visita a cualquier terapeuta. Irían allí al día siguiente, a pasar el fin de semana, y Hinata no podía esperar.

—¡Ah! ¡Sigues despierta!

Oyó la voz de satisfacción de su marido, al que vio reflejado en el espejo y dirigiéndose a ella.

—Siempre te espero despierta —protestó antes de emitir unos sonidos de placer cuando él comenzó a masajearle los hombros.

—Lo sé, mi ángel —la besó en la frente y después hizo un gesto de extrañeza—. Pero es que esta noche me ha parecido que estabas cansada.

¡Qué perceptivo se había vuelto!, pensó ella con ternura. Sí, estaba cansada, pero había una razón para eso.

—Un poco —sonrió, se levantó y lo rodeó por el cuello mientras contemplaba su hermoso rostro con unos ojos llenos de dulzura—. ¿Recuerdas que me pediste que te encontrara tus gemelos? ¿Los que Itachi y Naruto te regalaron el año pasado?

Él le tomó la mano y besó la punta de sus dedos.

—¿Mmm?

—Bueno, pues los he encontrado. Los he encontrado en el fondo de un cajón de tu vestidor —vaciló—. Y he encontrado algo más.

—¿Oh? —se rió—. ¿Un secreto?

—Más o menos —alargó la mano hacia el tocador y levantó una pequeña caja. Era un objeto barato, cubierto de conchas y con la palabra _Brighton_ escrita encima. La clase de souvenir que miles de niños pequeños compraban con sus ahorros.

Él la miró y sonrió.

—¡Ah!

—Yo… la compré para ti, ¿verdad? —afirmó ella con voz temblorosa.

—Sí, me la compraste tú, cielo. Creo que tendrías unos diez años.

—¿Y… la has guardado todo este tiempo?

La mirada de Sasuke se suavizó de un modo que nunca antes se habría permitido, pero había aprendido que era positivo mostrarle sus sentimientos a su mujer, a su bella y preciosa Hinata.

—Sí, la he guardado. Fue el primer regalo de verdad que he tenido en mi vida —se lo quitó de la mano y la observó. Después la miró a ella—. No me lo podría haber regalado otra persona.

Hubo una pausa y el corazón de ella latió con fuerza.

—Tengo… tengo otro regalo que darte —le dijo suavemente—. Algo que creo que puede que te guste incluso más.

Los ojos de Sasuke se estrecharon mientras la veía sonrojarse. Ya la conocía muy bien, pero cada día era como un increíble descubrimiento, y esa suave y casi luminosa Hinata era una que nunca había visto antes.

—¿Hinata?

Sintiéndose tímida de pronto, bajó la mirada y, cuando la alzó para volver a mirarlo, él percibió el brillo característico del orgullo.

—Estoy embarazada —susurró.

—¿Vas a tener un bebé?

—¡Sí! —dijo antes de empezar a reírse—. ¡Sí!

Ambos habían esperado un bebé, pero había sido uno de esos deseos que no habían pedido en voz alta, ya que una especie de primitiva superstición les había hecho pensar que eso lo estropearía todo. Sasuke nunca había tenido su propia familia y la de Hinata había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, y el poder crear la suya propia significaba más para los dos de lo que se atrevían a admitir.

—¿Cuándo?

—Acabo de enterarme… estoy de pocos días, pero…

Él dio un grito de alegría, dejó la cajita sobre el tocador y la abrazó.

—¿Necesitas descansar?

—No, cariño.

—Necesitas descansar —dijo él categóricamente, la levantó en brazos y la llevó al bajo diván que había junto a las ventanas que daban a los jardines del palacio.

—Sí, cielo —Hinata sonrió pensando que después le daría su libro sobre el embarazo para que lo leyera, haciendo que pusiera especial atención en el capítulo que incluía notas sobre _Cómo no tener a la mujer embarazada entre algodones_. Pero por el momento le dejaría mimarla porque podía entender por qué necesitaba hacerlo.

Ese hijo significaba para ellos más que la continuidad de una línea de sangre noble. En el fondo eran como cualquier otra pareja enamorada, y su bebé era una expresión de ese amor que se tenían.

Sasuke se sentó a sus pies y le besó la mano, y la luz del sol iluminó la pequeña y brillante caja cubierta de conchas, el único regalo de verdad que había recibido hasta que Hinata había crecido y le había dado algo más valioso y preciado que las esmeraldas que se extraían en los lugares más lejanos de su reino, o más valioso incluso que una pequeña caja de conchas. El mayor regalo de todos.

El regalo del amor.

**Fin**

**Y aquí termina esta maravillosa historia, con un regalo de amor como dice Sasuke. Un futuro lleno de nuevas expectativas, de luchas y sobre todo de esperanza y amor que compartirán los dos. Gracias a todos por seguir la historia hasta el final, espero que les haya gustado y que se sientan felices con este maravilloso final. Los adoro a todos por seguirme y por darle una oportunidad a la historia. Nos estaremos viendo en otras historias y esperare ansiosa sus reviews. Cuídense mucho los adoro.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LE DIERON FOLLOW A LA HISTORIA.**

Blueberry Bliss

lady-darkness-chan

puertorrican-babe

Nadioshi

**GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LA PUSIERON COMO SU FAVORITA**

EthereldCrow

Jessi-85

nanouchiha

poison girl 29

Nadioshi

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

Luna07: PUES SI HINATA SE ARMO DE VALOR Y LE DIJO LO QUE SENTIA, Y SASUKE SUPO QUE TAMBIEN LA AMABA, FUERON SINCEROS Y ESO LOS HIZO FELICES, Y COMO PUDISTE OBSERVAR LES ESPERA UN MARAVILLOSO FUTURO. Y NO TE PONGAS A LLORAR PORQUE TERMINO JIJI, YA ESTOY CON OTRA HISTORIA QUE SERA UN SASUHINA Y CON UN NARUHINA TAMBIEN. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL, Y POR DEJAR SIEMPRE REVIEWS ME HICISTE MUY FELIZ Y NOS ESTAREMOS VIENDO EN LAS PROXIMAS HISTORIAS. CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSSS. POR CIERTO TENGO OTROS LIBROS UNOS DE ZOMBIES Y DE VAMPIROS TE GUSTARIA QUE ADAPTARA ALGUNA. JIJI. CUIDATE MUCHISIMO ABRAZOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA.

Nadioshi: EXACTO SASUKE ES UN PERSONAJE QUE TOMA TODO O NADA, ES FRIO, CALCULADOR, METICULOSO PERO SOBRE TODO ENTREGADO. PUES QUE GUSTO QUE HAYA SIDO DE TU AGRADO LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE NOS VEAMOS EN OTRAS HISTORIAS, LA MAYORIA SON ADAPTACIONES PORQUE PARA QUE ESCRIBA UNA INVENTADA SE ME QUEMA EL CEREBRO JAJAJA, SOLO HE ESCRITO UNA Y PUES NO FUE MUY BUENA Y FUE UN ONE SHOT JAJAJA. PERO BUENO ASI CONOCEN MAS NOVELAS Y LAS PUEDEN CONSEGUIR DESPUES PARA QUE LAS TENGAN SIEMPRE JIJIJI. GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA Y ESPERO QUE NOS VEAMOS EN LAS QUE SIGUEN. CUIDATE MUCHO ADIOSSSS.

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA. ESPERO VERLOS EN OTRA HISTORIA Y QUE SE DEN UNA VUELTA Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS. TENGO EN MENTE UNAS DE VAMPIROS Y DE ZOMBIES QUE IGUAL SON UNOS LIBROS PERO NO SE SI ADAPTARLAS O NO USTEDES QUE OPINAN DENME SU OPINION PORFAVOR. DENTRO DE POCO SUBIRE OTRAS DOS HISTORIAS UNA SERA NARUHINA Y LA OTRA SASUHINA, SOLO ESPEREN UN POCO. EN CUANTO TERMINE LA DE CHANTAJE MORTAL SUBIRE LAS OTRAS. AHORA SI ME DESPIDO Y NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS. LOS ADORO A TODOS. ADIOSIN**

**CAMBIO Y FUERA. HACHIKOHINA**


End file.
